


rocking around the christmas tree

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Non-Binary Vasquez, Other, Vasquez is non-binary in all of these!, there will also be other characters obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: this is an Advent Calendar for my friend @sandpix on tumblr. I'm going to post a short one shot here every day from the 1st to the 24th of DecemberEach one-shot will have a short summary and the relevant prompt and tags.





	1. ask me to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karas-adorable-smile (Coara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Not angsty high school au" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez is new in town and promptly bowls over the head cheerleader. Oh boy."
> 
> (extra: some very light kara/alex angst, because they're goobers)

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Vasquez sputtered as they walked headfirst into somebody else.

 

Great. Their first day at this new school and they were already making a damn fool of themself. And they’d knocked down the other person’s books, too. Fantastic. One more thing to add to their list of recent fuck-ups.

 

Immediately falling to their knees, they scrambled around on the floor to pick up the fallen books.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” a sweet voice said above them, before the other person got down on their knees as well and gave Vasquez a wink and a smile. It was a gorgeous girl with shoulder-length brunette hair who was wearing a cheerleader’s uniform. “Are you new? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

 

Nodding dumbly, Vasquez flushed to the roots of their hair as they handed over the books and scrambled back to their feet. Vasquez didn’t do well with pretty girls of any kind, and this girl was out of this world.

 

“Um, y-yeah,” they responded, grabbing the straps of their backpack and digging their nails into them to keep themself calm. They could do this. They could act cool in front of the pretty girl for once, right? Maybe? Yes?

 

Nervously, they stretched out their hand.

 

“Vasquez,” they blurted out, sweat breaking out on their back when the girl smiled and shook their hand. “Just Vasquez.”

 

“Lucy Lane,” the girl replied, eyes raking over Vasquez’s clothes. From their ripped and faded band t-shirt, over their leather jacket, jeans and boots. “Welcome to National City’s greatest high school, Just Vasquez.”

 

Blushing even worse than before, Vasquez tried for a smile.

 

It probably looked more like a grimace.

 

-

 

Lucy liked cheerleading.

 

She liked her friends on the squad, and she loved coming up with new cheers. As team captain, she spent more time on the field than anybody else, and she prided herself on how well the squad had been doing ever since she’d been put in charge.

 

But at lunch, when everybody else on the team sat together, Lucy made her way over to the other side of the cafeteria to eat with Alex, Kara and Winn. Before they’d broken up, James had sat with them as well, but he now he spent a lot of time with the guys and girls from the photography club.

 

Today, Lucy kept an eye out for the new student that had bumped into her this morning.

 

“You’re pathetic,” Alex teased her.

 

“And you need to make up your damn mind,” Lucy shot back quickly, her eyes trained on the door to the cafeteria. “This is the, what? Sixth time you and and Maggie have broken up?” Her eyes flit to Kara, trying to gauge whether or not her best friend was still in love with her foster sister. “Maybe you should grow the ovaries to actually end it for good and move on to other things.”

 

She kicked Alex under the table and received a glare.

 

“Luce, I think that’s them,” Winn pointed out, nudging Lucy with his elbow to push her mind back onto the important things.

 

In unison, Alex and Kara turned their heads to stare at the door of the cafeteria.

 

“Aw, they look so cute,” Kara said, just as Lucy got to her feet. Her mind had been made up ever since Just Vasquez had shown up in her math class. They were going to be her friend - or something else, if she could manage it.

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Alex joked, right before Lucy slapped the back of her head on the way towards Vasquez.

 

When she came closer, Vasquez seemed pretty overwhelmed by the sheer size of the cafeteria, and Lucy didn’t hesitate. With a flourish, she slipped her hands around Vasquez’s bicep and pulled them along towards the other people waiting in line.

 

“Hey,” Lucy said, smiling brightly when she saw Vasquez’s blush.

 

“Um, hi,” Vasquez replied, their smile just a bit nervous as they let themself get dragged along by Lucy’s exuberance. Their bicep was firmly muscled under Lucy’s hands, and she wondered briefly if Vasquez worked out or if they played any kind of sport.

 

“I figured you might like to sit with me and my friends, since you’re new,” Lucy babbled on, slightly disappointed that Vasquez had forgone their leather jacket in the cafeteria.

 

Vasquez’s cheeks flushed even harder.

 

“That sounds, um, great,” they mumbled, grabbing one of the lunch trays and trying for a smile.

 

Their shyness was incredibly adorable.

 

-

 

“The weird punk chick is Alex,” Lucy started, her arms still wrapped around Vasquez’s bicep, which gave Vasquez heart palpitations. “The angel next to her is Kara, her foster sister. And this sweet little boy is Winn.”

 

“You’re the only one who’s weird,” Alex retorted immediately, before meeting Vasquez’s gaze and rolling her eyes at Lucy’s antics. Her hair was hot pink and there were at least three piercings in her ear that Vasquez could see. Her clothes were black, and her arm was wrapped around Kara’s waist.

 

Vasquez tried for a smile as they sat down next to Lucy.

 

“I’m Vasquez,” they said, trying to affect confidence. They were equally glad and terrified that they’d been invited to sit with these people, especially since the gorgeous girl from this morning - Lucy - had pulled them over.

 

“Yeah, we know,” Alex said, a smirk coming over her face. “Lucy has been talking about nobody else _all_ day.”

 

While Vasquez blushed to the roots of their hair yet again, Alex yelped in pain, as though she’d just been kicked under the table.

 

-

 

“Where’s Alex?” Vasquez asked as they settled themself down on the stands around the football field. It was a chilly night, and Vasquez wrapped their leather jacket tighter around themself as they let their gaze sweep around, trying to locate Lucy.

 

Kara made a face.

 

“Probably making out with Maggie somewhere under the bleachers or something,” she grumbled, sipping on her jumbo-sized coke.

 

When Vasquez raised one eyebrow at Winn, he shrugged his shoulders.

 

Finally, when they looked back down at the field, they spotted Lucy. She was staring at them and smiled when their eyes met. Vasquez waved and Lucy shook one of her pom poms at them. It was awfully cold, and Vasquez wondered how Lucy wasn’t frozen solid already.

 

“Is the team any good?” They asked as they dug into their own popcorn, eyes glued to Lucy, who was talking to some of her team mates and occasionally throwing Vasquez glances.

 

They’d been at the new school for roughly two weeks now.

 

“It’s alright,” Winn replied, leaning forward so he could talk to Vasquez around Kara’s sulking form. “But we only really come here to cheer on Lucy. The game isn’t actually all that interesting, if you ask me.”

 

Vasquez nodded. They definitely agreed with his assessment.

 

-

 

After the game was over, Kara, Vasquez and Winn made their way down the bleachers and towards the edge of the field, where Lucy was standing with some of her other friends. Her face was glowing - radiant, really - and Vasquez gulped when Lucy’s eyes found them and she smiled.

 

“Hey,” Lucy called out, joining them at the side of the field and pulling Vasquez into a hug. “Did you enjoy the show?” She was sweaty, but Vasquez didn’t care. They’d been staring at Lucy for pretty much the entire game.

 

“It was great. You’re amazing,” Vasquez stuttered, fingers shaking as they held Lucy tightly to themself. They’d never seen anything quite as impressive.

 

“Thanks,” Lucy said, pulling back a bit so she could press a lingering kiss against their cheek. “You’re sweet.”

 

-

 

When she said she wanted to meet up to do homework, Lucy hadn’t actually meant it that way. And yet, here she was, draped over Vasquez’s bed with her math homework sprawled out in front of her.

 

Vasquez was sitting on the floor with their English homework on their knees. Their face was twisted into an expression of concentration as they worked on the first draft of their essay. The fact that they were even writing a first draft made Lucy want to kiss them.

 

She’d been thinking about kissing them a lot over the last month.

 

When Vasquez looked up five minutes later, Lucy still hadn’t moved her eyes.

 

At first, Lucy had been pretty sure that Vasquez liked her back, because they stuttered and blushed whenever she was around, and they held her so tightly whenever they hugged. But as time wore on, the stuttering stopped and the blushing went away, and now Lucy wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

Time for some drastic action.

 

“Do you like anyone?” she asked, putting down her pen and scrutinizing Vasquez with an intensity that was probably just a bit frightening. “I mean, are you crushing on anyone?”

 

Suddenly, the blush was back, and Lucy watched as Vasquez’s eyes flit away from her to find the wall opposite them. That was an interesting development, but Lucy really needed them so say something.

 

“Um… why?” they replied, lifting their hand to scratch at their cheek.

 

“Because I’m curious,” Lucy said, shuffling along the bed to get closer to Vasquez.

 

“Well, do _you_ like anyone?” They countered her question, clearly under the impression that Lucy would get into one of those ‘I asked you first’ kind of conversations with them. If that was the case, they didn’t know her as well as they thought they did.

 

“I do,” she whispered into their ear, before pressing a kiss against their cheek.

 

If they didn’t get the hint now, she didn’t know what else to do, short of simply blurting out the answer.

 

“Really?” Vasquez stuttered, gripping their spiral notebook tightly. “Who?”

 

Lucy sighed.

 

-

 

“Clark told me that James might ask you to homecoming,” Kara whispered to Lucy before she pushed up her glasses. She was leaning against her locker while Lucy switched out her books.

 

Sighing, Lucy gave Kara a tired look.

 

“And is Alex going to ask _you_ , or is she still pretending that there’s nothing going on between the two of you?” She closed her locker and leaned against it, wondering if Vasquez would ask her.

 

“That second one,” Kara mumbled, scuffing her foot on the ground.

 

“It’s not fair to Maggie. She’s the best. And it’s not fair to you, either,” Lucy continued, bumping her shoulder against Kara’s. “And I don’t care that James is thinking about asking me.” She sighed again. “I just want Vasquez to ask me, but I really don’t think they’re going to.”

 

“Why don’t you just ask them? They’re clearly into you,” Kara replied, her demeanor a little bit brighter now that she wasn’t talking about herself anymore. “They’re just shy. It’s really sweet when they follow you around like a lost little puppy.”

 

Lucy didn’t bother pointing out that Kara did the same thing with Alex.

 

-

 

Kara was right.

 

There was no reason why Lucy couldn’t just ask Vasquez out.

 

Which was why tonight would have to be absolutely perfect.

 

She’d made sure that her dad would be away on business and that Lois wouldn’t suddenly come home from Metropolis. Then, she’d picked up some of the movies she knew Vasquez loved, and she’d also ordered Vasquez’s favorite pizza to go along with everything.

 

Now Lucy just hoped that Kara was also right about Vasquez crushing on her.

 

-

 

When they’d parked their bicycle next to Lucy’s front door, Vasquez took a couple of deep breaths. After all, they were planning on asking Lucy out to the homecoming dance tonight, and they needed to keep their wits about them if they wanted to get through this.

 

They were wearing their nicest button-up and dark jeans, and their hair was styled properly.

 

God, they hadn’t been this nervous since they’d asked Stacy Johnson out to the dance in their freshmen year at their old school.

 

Shaking out their shoulders, Vasquez walked over to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

 

They’d just been about to fiddle with the bottom of their leather jacket when the door opened to reveal Lucy.

 

Gulping, they tried not to make it too obvious that they were staring, but Lucy looked like a goddess in her tight jeans and white, sleeveless blouse. In all of their seventeen years, they’d never seen anyone look as good as this.

 

“Hey,” Lucy said, her voice strangely dark as she beckoned Vasquez inside. “I ordered pizza. I thought we could have a movie night.”

 

Vasquez’s feet seemed to be glued to the ground.

 

“I, uh, I made you something,” they said, blinking rapidly as they pulled the Tupperware box out from behind their back and showed it to Lucy. “These are for you.” They hadn’t let their mom help at all this time, and they were pretty proud of the results.

 

When Lucy opened the box, her eyes softened.

 

“Thanks,” she said, looking down at the cookies Vasquez had worked on all afternoon. Tiny pom poms with their school’s colors. “I can’t wait to try these.”

 

Vasquez smiled.

 

-

 

While Vasquez appreciated that Lucy had bothered to remember their favorite movie and their favorite pizza, they were almost too nervous to enjoy any of it.

 

After taking off their leather jacket, they’d sat down on Lucy’s couch while Lucy brought them the pizza and popped in the movie, and they’d been unable to think about anything but what they were about to do.

 

Because while they were pretty sure that Lucy wouldn’t be angry with them for asking, there was still that niggling feeling of worry in the back of their mind.

 

They’d just been about to open their mouth to say something when Lucy’s hand on their thigh startled them out of their thoughts.

 

She quickly pulled her hand away again.

 

“Sorry,” she said, rubbing her right arm. “It’s just that your leg is vibrating the entire couch.”

 

Vasquez blushed.

 

“I, uh, actually need to talk to you about something.” They rubbed the back of their neck and stared down at their socked feet so they wouldn’t have to look at Lucy’s face. Whatever her reaction would be.

 

“I want to ask you something, too,” Lucy interjected, making Vasquez’s eyes shoot up again. “But if you don’t want to do it, that’s totally fine, too. I just figured I’d ask, since Kara is kind of right that it’s bullshit of me to expect _you_ to ask.”

 

Vasquez was pretty sure they’d never heard Lucy ramble before.

 

Not like this.

 

“Do you want to come to the homecoming dance with me?” They asked before Lucy could say another word. Lucy’s fish-out-of-water impression wasn’t exactly giving them a lot of confidence as to what the outcome would be, though.

 

Then, Lucy was on top of them, her hands on Vasquez’s face.

 

“Does us going to the dance together equal me being allowed to kiss you?” she asked, her right thumb gently stroking Vasquez’s rapidly overheating face. How long had it been since they’d even kissed a girl? Years.

 

Still, they nodded quickly.

  
Lucy’s smile was blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! thanks to beaglesinbowties for betaing this for me c:
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr
> 
> xoxo


	2. behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/word: "Fluffy kisses in secret" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez has been kissing Major Lane for weeks."

“You know what they say. It’s all downhill after the first kiss.”

 

At least that’s what that less than stellar Warrior Angel movie had said.

 

But Vasquez knew that that wasn’t true, because they’d been kissing Major Lane for a couple of weeks now, and it only seemed to be getting better and better.

 

-

 

“Agent Vasquez,” Major Lane said casually as she walked through the control center in full military get-up while Vasquez was working. 

 

“Major Lane,” Vasquez replied, nodding at the major as she stopped behind Vasquez to scrutinize the big screens. Director Henshaw was out there with Supergirl and Alex, and Vasquez had been left behind to work surveillance. 

 

None of the other agents paid them any mind as Major Lane placed her hand on Vasquez’s shoulder. The touch was innocuous enough, especially when the woman leaned forward, as though to read something on the control board.

 

“Meet me in room three-one-two in five minutes,” Lucy whispered, her fingers teasingly squeezing Vasquez’s muscles before she leaned back again and stalked away, the clacking of her heels piercing Vasquez to their core.

 

What a woman.

 

-

 

Closing the door of room three-one-two behind them, Vasquez was very pleased to find Major Lane waiting for them. She was leaning against the meeting table, and Vasquez wasted no time.

 

Once the door was locked behind them, they stepped in between Lucy’s legs and pressed their lips against hers, Lucy immediately going pliant under their hands. The transformation from fierce military leader to soft, passionate woman was incredibly satisfying, and Vasquez took great pleasure in the fact that they were the one causing it.

 

Lucy had taken out her bun, and Vasquez made full use of that fact by sliding both of their hands into the luscious dark hair. 

 

Their lips tingled as they kissed Lucy over and over again.

 

Lucy’s hands slid over their waist and into the back pockets of their jeans.

 

“How much time do you have?” she whispered, moving her kisses along Vasquez’s throat. “I have to be back at work in about ten minutes.”

 

Vasquez shivered.

 

“Me, too,” they husked, pulling Lucy’s lips back onto their own.

 

Lucy grinned.

 

-

 

“Well, maybe we shouldn’t be working with aliens at all,” General Sam Lane said with a sharp expression as he regarded Director Henshaw suspiciously. “The DEO exists to protect humanity.”

 

Vasquez tried not to look at Lucy as they stood next to Alex, who was clearly boiling with anger.

 

Supergirl had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at General Lane, as though she was thinking about setting what little hair he had left on fire. Even though she was a superhero, she still looked adorable when she was pissed.

 

Though Vasquez would have never told her that.

 

Meanwhile, Lucy looked more than a little uncomfortable with the words her father was saying. She was obligated to carry out her father’s commands, but Vasquez was glad to see that she didn’t agree with them.

 

-

 

Lucy’s hands were frantic as she pulled at the zipper of Vasquez’s black tactical sweatshirt.

 

They were leaning against the inside of the door to the broom closet.

 

While Vasquez had been trying to get them to a more secure and comfortable location, Lucy had been too impatient and too riled up to wait and walk up a few flights of stairs. Which is how they’d ended up surrounded by mops and buckets.

 

“Slow down,” Vasquez murmured, gripping Lucy’s hands and pressing them against the wood of the door on either side of Lucy’s head. “What’s going on? We have the entire lunch break.”

 

Sighing, Lucy leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes.

 

“I took a job as Cat Grant’s personal lawyer at CatCo,” she said, slipping her hands free from Vasquez’s grip and settling them on their shoulders instead. 

 

“That’s good news, right?” Vasquez asked, not quite getting why Lucy would be acting so  _ off _ during their weekly tryst. “You’ve been looking for a good job here ever since you told your dad to go to hell.”

 

With her thumbs stroking Vasquez’s naked collarbones, Lucy looked directly into Vasquez’s eyes.

 

“James asked me to get back together with him,” she said, her right hand sliding down to Vasquez’s waist. “He asked me out to dinner to talk about why we broke up and how we could make it work again.”

 

A spike of ice seemed to pierce Vasquez’s heart.

 

“What did you tell him?” they asked breathlessly, wondering how they’d gone from  _ kissing  _ to this conversation. Maybe they shouldn’t have said anything about how weird Lucy had been acting after all. 

 

Lucy bit her bottom lip.

 

“I told  him that I was… kind of seeing someone,” she said, eyes flitting down to Vasquez’s stomach area. “And that I’ve moved on since I broke up with him in Metropolis.”

 

What Lucy and Vasquez had was casual.

 

It was physical.

 

Or at least it had started that way.

 

It didn’t feel strictly physical when Vasquez leaned in and gave Lucy a gentle kiss. When their lips moved against Lucy’s softly, and they pressed their body close to hers. 

 

“Cool,” Vasquez breathed, eyes closed as Lucy stroked their cheek.

 

“Yeah,” Lucy replied dreamily, “cool.”

 

-

 

Death was imminent.

 

Vasquez could feel the pain and pressure in their skull as Myriad started emitting the human-killing wavelengths of doom. 

 

Falling to their knees, their eyes sought out Lucy.

 

They didn’t want to die without having had the chance to tell Lucy how they really felt.

 

When they spotted her behind one of the tables (those shoes were unmistakable), Vasquez scraped together whatever strength they had left in their body, and started crawling. 

 

It didn’t matter that they were pretty sure that Lucy knew how they felt. It didn’t even matter that they were pretty sure that Lucy felt the same way about them. 

 

They just wanted her to  _ know _ .

 

“Lucy,” Vasquez croaked, squeezing their eyes shut in pain as the wavelength heightened its terrifying frequency. How Alex was still able to communicate with Kara was beyond them, but then again… love was a pretty powerful thing.

 

Lucy grabbed them by the arm and pulled them closer, pain causing tears to fall from her eyes.

 

“Lucy,” they tried again, lifting their hand and cupping her cheek. “I-”

 

Tipping forward, Lucy pressed her lips against theirs.

 

“I know,” she whispered. “Me, too.”

 

-

 

Vasquez moaned as Lucy’s nails dug into the back of their neck.

 

“Don’t leave any marks,” they murmured in between heady kisses. Lucy was sprawled over her desk. Her black sweatshirt was crumpled on the floor and her white tank top was rucked up to just below her bra.

 

Now that J’onn, Alex and Kara had been moved over to the DEO tower inside the city, Lucy and Vasquez had a lot more time to themselves. It was great and terrible all at once, because while Vasquez missed their friends, they also liked being able to sneak off on a more regular basis.

 

Especially since they’d basically told Lucy they loved them and Lucy had said it back.

 

“I’ll leave whatever marks I want on my agents,” Lucy replied, leaning up and catching Vasquez’s mouth in an even fiercer kiss.

 

Chuckling, Vasquez rolled their eyes.

 

Goddamn.

 

What a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless these dorks. thanks beaglesinbowties for looking this over for me :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	3. wrap me up in your strong arms and never let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Letterman jacket sharing"
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez can't believe Lucy actually said yes."

“This is nice,” Vasquez said, a blush overtaking their face. “Thanks for doing this.”

 

Lucy grinned.

 

“It’s not like I’m doing you a favor by going out with you, Vas,” she teased, pressing a kiss against her new datemate’s cheek. “You’re the one who treated me to a nice dinner. I should be the one thanking you.”

 

Vasquez squeezed Lucy’s hand, rubbing the back of their neck. 

 

“I guess,” they said, grinning shyly. “Still. I can’t believe you actually said yes.”

 

With a mischievous expression, Lucy pulled Vasquez towards her by the letterman jacket they were wearing and pushed them against the nearby lamppost. 

 

A second later, they were kissing, and Vasquez was growing horribly weak in the knees.

 

“How could I not say yes to the cutest football player at our university?” Lucy whispered, her hands still fisted in the jacket. “If you hadn’t asked me, I would have asked you.”

 

The two of them really had been dancing around it for much too long, and Vasquez was glad they’d finally found the courage to go after what they wanted. Maybe they should send Kara a fruit basket for her efforts.

 

Without her help and encouragement, Vasquez never would have made a move.

 

-

 

When Lucy started to shiver a couple of minutes later, Vasquez slipped out of their letterman jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. They were still wearing their nice long-sleeved sweater, so they knew they wouldn’t be too cold.

 

Lucy slipped her arms into the sleeves before she retook Vasquez’s hand.

 

“This means we’re really going steady now, just so you know,” she teased, pulling the jacket a little bit tighter around herself. She’d opted for a nice but short dress this evening. And she’d underestimated just how cold National City could get at night.

 

Blushing at her words, Vasquez smiled shyly to themself.

 

“I’m okay with that,” they murmured, walking a little closer to Lucy so their shoulders brushed against one another with every step. “If that means I get to call you my girlfriend in front of my friends.”

 

Their comment landed them against another lamppost.

 

“You even get to call me your girlfriend in private,” Lucy whispered, right before she wrapped her arms around Vasquez’s neck and held them close. 

 

Vasquez had dreamed about kissing Lucy from the very first time they’d laid eyes on her.

 

Admittedly, Lucy had been chewing out a guy who’d thought he could get away with feeling up one of his classmates. The sight of Lucy going off on the guy had been an altogether life-affirming experience.

 

And now, months down the line, Vasquez couldn’t believe they actually got to date that woman they’d admired so thoroughly. 

 

They smiled into the kiss, and placed their hands on Lucy’s waist.

 

“Thank you,” they said again.

 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Lucy replied.

 

-

 

“This is me,” Lucy said, standing in front of her dorm, her hands stuffed into the pockets of Vasquez’s letterman jacket. “I wish I could ask you to come up, but Kara would have a fit if I tried to have sex again while she’s in the room.”

 

Vasquez snorted.

 

“I don’t even want to know,” they said, leaning in and pressing a loving kiss against Lucy’s lips. “But I’ll see you tomorrow. Save me a seat if training runs long again, okay?”

 

With a smile, Lucy leaned back in to kiss Vasquez some more.

 

After a few seconds of light making out, Lucy pulled back.

 

“Can I keep your jacket tonight?” she asked, running her fingers over Vasquez’s muscled shoulders. “So I can pretend that you’re holding me?”

 

Vasquez almost melted.

 

“Keep it for as long as you like,” they whispered back, wrapping their arms around Lucy and hugging her close. 

 

-

 

Of course training ran late.

 

Of course.

 

Huffing and puffing, Vasquez ran towards their classroom, hoping they hadn’t missed too many important facts. They knew Lucy would be taking notes, but they always worked better when they listened to the teacher first.

 

Skidding to a halt next to the door, they quietly slipped inside and looked around at the rows of filled seats.

 

Finally, they spotted Lucy near the back and ambled over to her, trying not to disturb too many of their fellow students. Vasquez absolutely  _ hated  _ being late. 

 

They only noticed the letterman jacket once they’d already sat down.

 

Lucy was wearing a pair of shorts, a tank top, and their jacket.

 

It was a terribly sexy combination, and it took Vasquez several seconds to break out of their Lucy-induced stupor.

 

“Wow,” they whispered, leaning in and pressing a shy kiss against Lucy’s cheek. “You look so good when you wear my clothes.” Their voice was just a little raspier than it usually was.

 

“Thank you;” Lucy replied, sliding her hand onto Vasquez’s thigh. “Now stop undressing me with your eyes and pay attention to class.”

 

With a mighty blush, Vasquez did just that.

 

-

 

“What time is it?” Vasquez husked, lifting their head from their arms.

 

“Three AM,” Lucy replied, reaching out with her hand and slipping off the strip of paper that was sticking to Vasquez’s sleepy face. They’d fallen asleep over their homework while waiting up for Lucy.

 

Sitting up, they noticed that Lucy had draped their letterman jacket over them, and they smiled dreamily as Lucy pressed a loving kiss against their lips. 

 

She smelled faintly of alcohol, but she didn’t seem to be drunk.

 

“Come to bed,” Lucy whispered, gently massaging Vasquez’s shoulders. “Kara is spending the night with Alex in her loft.” She kissed their temple one, two, three times. “I just want to get my snuggle on.”

 

Hefting themself out of the chair, they left the letterman jacket on the armrest before sliding off their jeans and socks. As they stood there, trying to decipher where the bed was, they felt Lucy step up behind them and her hands settle on their waist.

 

“Sleepy athletes need to go to bed now,” Lucy whispered, guiding them over to her bed.

 

“You’re the one who was out partying,” Vasquez complained, letting themself be pushed down onto the bed. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you.” 

 

As soon as they were on their back, they opened their arms, and Lucy quickly sank into their embrace.

 

-

 

“Luce?” Vasquez asked, looking around themself.

 

Their fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

 

Peeling themself out of bed, they stretched their arms over their head and relished in the delicious popping sensations all along their back. Lately, they’d really been feeling the amount of times they’d been tackled throughout their life.

 

“Luce?” Vasquez called out, stifling a yawn behind their hand as they walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. 

 

College was quite a few years behind them, and yet they still managed to lose Lucy constantly. 

 

At parties, at company events. Heck, even in their own apartment. 

 

“I’m in the kitchen, baby,” Lucy called back, causing Vasquez to smile.

 

When they finally laid eyes on their fiancé, the first thing they noticed was that she wasn’t wearing any pants. That was hardly a surprise, though, considering that Vasquez wasn’t wearing any either. Nor were they wearing a shirt, or a tank.

 

The second thing they noticed was their ratty old letterman jacket hanging deliciously from Lucy’s frame as she cooked them both breakfast by the stove.

 

With a content sigh, Vasquez shuffled over and wrapped their arms around Lucy’s waist from behind.

 

“Love you,” they mumbled, pressing a kiss against Lucy’s neck. 

 

“Love you, too,” she replied, turning off the heat and scraping the scrambled eggs onto a plate. “How is my world-famous football player doing this morning?” 

 

Shaking their head, Vasquez placed their nose against Lucy’s hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. 

 

“Hopefully just as good as their brilliant military lawyer fiancé,” Vasquez teased back, pressing a couple of kisses against Lucy’s shoulder. The old fabric of the letterman jacket was soft under their lips. “Any regrets about accepting my proposal?”

 

“Not yet,” Lucy sassed, turning around and running the palms of her hands over Vasquez’s bare chest. “Definitely not when you’re naked.” 

 

Rolling their eyes, Vasquez leaned in to bring their mouths together.

 

“Can’t wait to be Vasquez Lane and listen to this level of sass every day for the rest of my life.” They were going for a joking tone, but they knew it sounded all too sincere. 

 

Because it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sweet. so cute. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for being an absolute trooper and looking this over for me :))
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	4. penny for your thoughts [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Word: "Flowers" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Lucy is having the worst day of her life. Vasquez is there to help."

Vasquez smiled as they finished a beautiful bouquet for one of their customers. 

 

The yellow apron they were wearing over their black button-up was garishly ugly, but at least it kept their clothes properly protected. They’d had a different apron that had constantly let the water soak through, and they simply couldn’t run around with a wet button-up all day.

 

“Here you go, ma’am,” Vasquez said, handing over the bouquet with a bright smile. Ever since they’d quit their job on the force and had opened up this flower shop, they’d been so much happier with their life and choices. “That will be 35 dollars, please.”

 

Sure, their then-girlfriend hadn’t been thrilled with the idea, but Vasquez didn’t need someone who cheated on them anyway. They just needed their flowers and the happy smiles of the people who bought them.

 

Well.

 

Actually.

 

The people who bought them weren’t always rays of sunshine.

 

-

 

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” Were the first words out of Lucy’s mouth as she pushed open the door of the first flower shop she’d come across after her most recent meeting with her boss.

 

A goddamn know-it all personification of white male privilege.

 

Lucy wanted to vomit every time she looked at him. 

 

When Lucy looked up from her purse, she noticed that there wasn’t anybody behind the counter, which just made her angrier. Here she was, ready to strike fear into the hearts of anyone who would cross her on this day, and then there wasn’t even anybody around to bask in her awesomeness.

 

“Great,” she mumbled, her fingers closing around the pack of cigarettes in her bag. She was trying to quit, but it was hard when her stupid boss kept taking credit for all of her hard work. “Fuck that fucking shitass loser fucking shit ass fuck fuck fucking bastard.”

 

She wanted to kick something, which meant she’d definitely find herself at Alex’s gym tonight. She hoped Kara would be there, too, so she could have a worthy opponent. 

 

“You know, if you’re going to swear this much, I’m going to have to put up a swear jar,” a voice said from behind the counter, making Lucy almost drop her purse. 

 

“Shit,” she said, just as a head of short black hair popped up. “Sorry, I’ve had a rough day.”

 

A rough week.

 

A rough month.

 

A rough year.

 

Stupid higher-paying job.

 

“I can tell,” the person behind the counter said, a gentle smile coming over their lips. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a discount. If that person you’re so angry with has you swearing that much, it’s got to be something serious.”

 

To Lucy’s great surprise, she actually smiled.

 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d genuinely smiled at another person.

 

Ever since her falling out with her sister Lois a couple of months ago, Lucy had been mainly going through the motions. She and James had broken up even before that, and Alex and Kara mainly just wanted to punch her.

 

Granted, they only punched her when she was in the ring, but Lucy still didn’t have time to spend too much time with them  _ outside _ of the ring.

 

Work had been riding her harder than usual as well.

 

And then that fucking prick had stolen her fucking presentation.

 

_ Fuck that bastard _ , Lucy thought to herself, getting herself all riled up again.

 

“I don’t know if you heard, but I need a bouquet that passive-aggressively says fuck you. It’s for my shitty boss,” she repeated, stepping further into the shop and looking down instinctively to read the nametag on the other person’s chest.

 

_ Vasquez _ .

 

“Cool name,” Lucy said, rummaging around in her purse again. This time for her wallet. 

 

“Thanks,” Vasquez replied, a soft blush coloring their cheeks. “I picked it myself.”

 

Lucy grinned.

 

“Awesome,” she said, once again closing her fingers around the packet of cigarettes again. 

 

_ No, Lucy, stop it _ , she told herself,  _ make better choices _ .

 

Instead of going for the cigarettes, she dug around for her nicotine gum.

 

“Alright, I can think of a few flowers that would make for a great screw-you bouquet,” Vasquez said, smiling brightly as they rounded the counter and walked along the shelves of the shop. When their back was turned to Lucy, her eyes darted down.

 

Definitely an above-average ass.

 

“I think I specifically asked for a  _ fuck-you _ bouquet,” Lucy commented, leaning her back against the counter. Goddamn but her new heels were killing her. Next time she would opt for the stupid sensible shoes. Who cared that these heels were making her calves look fantastic.

 

She didn’t have time for romance anyway.

 

“I just don’t think a  _ screw-you  _ bouquet is going to cut it,” she added, trying to put a bit of humor into the situation. She’d already made a terrible first impression anyway, and it wasn’t like she would see this person again.

 

Even if their face and butt were absolutely gorgeous and the way their bicep muscles bulged as they picked up the flowers made Lucy want to think about what else those muscles could do for her.

 

Maybe she should give them her number.

 

She hadn’t had sex in so many months, it wasn’t even funny.

 

To her great surprise, Vasquez actually grinned at her over their shoulder.

 

“I wasn’t kidding about that swear jar,” they joked back, pulling a few more flowers from the shelves. “Why don’t you tell me what happened with your boss. I probably can’t help, but sometimes talking to a stranger is easier than talking to someone you know.”

 

Weighing her options, Lucy decided why not.

 

Why not, really?

 

It was unlikely that Vasquez knew anybody that Lucy worked with, and she simply wouldn’t name names. Maybe this would actually be cathartic for her. 

 

If only her damn shoes didn’t hurt so fucking badly.

 

“You can sit down on my chair behind the counter, if you want,” Vasquez offered, clearly able to see the way Lucy was shifting back and forth on her heels. “I’m going to be looking for the perfect fit for a few minutes, so… it’s not much, but at least your feet will get some rest.”

 

Lucy could have pulled them into a goddamn kiss right then and there.

 

“God, you have no idea how fucking shitty my feet feel right now,” she moaned, quickly rounding the counter, sitting down on Vasquez’s stool and shucking off her heels. 

 

Sweet fucking relief.

 

Vasquez chuckled.

 

“My ex-girlfriend loved to wear heels all the time, so I feel your pain,” Vasquez supplied, a look of understanding clearly visible in their eyes. “There’s some chocolate under the counter, too. If you need a pick-me-up.”

 

Idly, Lucy wondered whether or not she should take candy from this stranger.

 

She probably shouldn’t.

 

“I’m okay,” she said, putting her hands down on the counter. “I just need to get this bouquet ready and then go home so I can have a really, really big nap.” She rubbed her face with her hands, completely uncaring of the fact that her makeup would probably be smudged beyond repair. “And tomorrow, I’m going to give this bouquet to my boss and congratulate him for making partner at the firm with a presentation and concept that I came up with.”

 

She watched through her fingers as Vasquez scowled and shook their head.

 

“That’s a dick move,” they said, giving Lucy a sympathetic look. 

 

“Right?” Lucy replied, slapping her hands on the counter. “Who does that? How does that fucking prick even live with himself?” She groaned and buried her head in her hands again. “Ugh, who am I kidding, that bastard doesn’t have a soul. He probably sleeps on a big pile of money every night after masturbating into it.”

 

When Vasquez chuckled, Lucy placed her chin on her hand and tilted her head to the side.

 

“And what’s your life story?” she asked, suddenly intrigued by this ridiculously nice, well-dressed and sinfully attractive flower shop clerk. “Do you usually let strays into the shop? Do you let them spill their secrets only to extort them later?”

 

Vasquez’s smile was so sweet it almost made Lucy reconsider her stance on religion.

 

“Sorry to disappoint your thrilling extortion idea,” they replied, pulling the last few flowers free for the bouquet before walking back over to the counter. “I’m just an ex-cop who opened a flower shop.”

 

That made Lucy come up short.

 

“An ex-cop?” she asked, watching as Vasquez worked their magic on the bouquet.

 

“Yep,” Vasquez responded, shrugging one of their shoulders. “Decided I needed a change, and I always wanted to run a flower shop as a child. Or a bakery.” They shrugged again. “So… I did. And I help out my mom with her church bake sales.”

 

Lucy blinked.

 

Was this person even  _ real _ ?

 

“Hot damn,” Lucy said, wincing a bit when she moved her feet. Circulation was slow to return. “Whose goddamn perfect dream did you escape from?” She shook her head. “I am seriously considering just putting you in my pocket and taking you home.”

 

That made them laugh, and Lucy grinned to herself.

 

They had a really pretty laugh.

 

“Sorry, I think I’m a bit too heavy to carry,” they teased, letting go of the bouquet with one hand so they could flex and show off their impressive muscles. Somehow, even this macho move was endearing on them.

 

Maybe it was the sweet smile.

 

“And your bouquet is all done, too,” they said, turning around and presenting Lucy with the flowers. “Here we have geraniums, which stand for stupidity, which your boss obviously has plenty of. Then we have foxgloves, which stand for insincerity. Meadowsweet for uselessness. The yellow carnations are going to tell him that he has disappointed you.”

 

Lucy snorted.

 

“And, of course, most importantly,” they pointed at the spots of orange littered all throughout the bouquet, “orange lilies to signify your hatred for him.” They wiggled their eyebrows. “Striking, right? And full of loathing.”

 

With a small bow, Lucy accepted the flowers.

 

“They’re beautiful,” she said, leaning down and taking a whiff of the aroma. “Sadly, I think my boss is probably not going to get the message that I want him to die in a hole where no one will ever find him.”

 

“I could add a personal note for you,” Vasquez offered, pointing at the display stand with the different greeting cards. “We wouldn’t want him to think that you’re actually in any way okay with what he’s done.”

 

For a second, Lucy honestly contemplated the offer.

 

Then, she sighed.

 

“I probably shouldn’t, no matter how much I like the idea,” she said, wishing she didn’t have to get off this stool. “These  _ are  _ great, though. Thank you so much. I could honestly just kiss you right now.”

 

Laughing heartily, Vasquez wiped their hands on a rag.

 

“I don’t think that would be very appropriate.” They winked, and Lucy’s heart made a little leap.

 

Goddamn it, but she needed to keep herself in check. She didn’t have time for a datemate right now, especially after her damn proposal had been stolen. She barely had time for herself or her friends. 

 

“What if I just stayed here for the next three hours, though,” she said, instead of doing the sensible thing and getting the hell out of there. Attractive and kind people were dangerous, and Lucy did not need anything complicated in her life. 

 

“I could make you a tea,” Vasquez offered, shrugging nonchalantly. “But if you’re going to sit behind the counter, you have to play cashier. And you have to wear an apron. Those clothes look really expensive.”

 

All in all, Lucy thought that was pretty fair.

 

And the yellow color wasn’t  _ that _ garish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was too good not to write a second chapter :)
> 
> I stole premise from here: http://goshdarnitjay.tumblr.com/post/146144513770/flower-shop-au
> 
> hope you enjoyed! Thanks to beaglesinbowties for her betaing skills! 
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	5. penny for your thoughts [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Word: "Flowers" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez is forced to share their emotions and Lucy bangs her head on things."

“You look happy today,” Maggie commented as she walked into the shop, her little girl holding onto her hand. “Any cause to celebrate?” With a small grunt, she hefted her daughter into her arms. “Anything that will get Floriana a free flower?”

 

Vasquez smiled.

 

“You know there doesn’t have to be a reason for that,” they said, coming around the counter and kissing first Maggie and then her daughter Floriana on the cheek. “Hey, baby. How’s your momma been treating you?”

 

Floriana giggled when Vasquez plucked her out of her mother’s arms, sloppily kissing Vasquez’s cheek.

 

“I love you, too,” Vasquez said, bumping the chubby-cheeked three year old up and down in their arms. “Maybe I should stop going to the gym and just carry you around all day.” 

 

Maggie grinned.

 

“Are you saying my child is heavy, Vas? ‘Cause now that you’re no longer on the force, I can totally haul your ass off to jail. I bet everybody downtown would just love that,” she joked, poking Vasquez’s arm. 

 

“I could still take you,” Vasquez replied, completely unperturbed by the way Floriana had started playing with their collar. “You’ve been slacking off on your work-outs ever since I left.”

 

“No one else has really been able to keep up with me, so what’s the point of keeping in shape, right?” Maggie plucked her kid back out of Vasquez’s arms and walked her over to the counter. “Seriously, though, you look like you’ve had a really good time.”

 

Smiling, Vasquez thought back to the previous day.

 

To  _ Lucy _ .

 

The woman who’d insisted on swearing like a sailor the entire time she’d been in the shop, and who had looked so adorable in the yellow apron. 

 

Vasquez didn’t often consider giving out their number to strangers, but they had been sorely tempted by the time their second hour together had rolled around. 

 

They shrugged at Maggie, who’d put her daughter onto the stool behind Vasquez’s counter and was now pulling out the coloring supplies that Vasquez kept under there. 

 

“Just had a really nice customer in the shop yesterday.” They tried to evade the question. Maggie wasn’t a gossip, but she loved discussing potential new relationships. “Really no big deal.”

 

Raising one eyebrow, Maggie snorted.

 

“Clearly,” she said, running her hands through her daughter’s long dark hair. “That’s why you look like the sun is shining out of your butt.” 

 

Floriana giggled at her mother’s words.

 

Vasquez stuck out their tongue.

 

“Come on,” Maggie teased, “just tell me her name.”

 

Pouting, Vasquez leaned against one of the shelves and crossed their arms over their chest.

 

“No one likes a hater, Sawyer,” they said petulantly, which only made Maggie laugh harder. “Her name’s Lucy Lane. She came into the shop yesterday to get a fudge-you bouquet for her stupid boss.”

 

“Did you give her your number?” Maggie asked, looking entirely too pleased about the prospect of getting Vasquez to date again. She’d been there for Vasquez when their ex-girlfriend had cheated on them. 

 

Vasquez shrugged.

 

“I thought about it, but I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable,” they said, their eyes scanning the racks full of flowers. “She seemed pretty exhausted and like she needed a friend, not a come-on.”

 

Sighing, Maggie curled her arms around Floriana’s shoulders.

 

“You are too sweet for your own good sometimes, Vas,” she said, shaking her head. “But if you want, I could try to find out where she works, so you can hand-deliver some flowers to her. Because I’m that much of a good friend.”

 

Vasquez rolled their eyes.

 

“Don’t try to stalk this woman for me, Sawyer. I’m doing just fine on my own.”

 

-

 

“Why am I even doing this?” Lucy whispered to herself as she let her head fall onto her desk. She thanked whatever deity was up there every day that she had a private office and didn’t have to share with anybody else. At least that way no one got to see her freak-outs. “I should’ve stayed in the army.”

 

She hated this job.

 

This job was the dumbest decision she’d ever made.

 

The pay was fucking amazing and Lucy could finally afford to live comfortably in her apartment, but god, sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. The money didn’t buy her more time to relax.

 

Lucy hated that she hated her job.

 

She’d loved working for her old firm, but she’d barely been able to scrape by on her salary. And then this offer had come along and Lucy had thought to herself that it couldn’t possibly be that bad.

 

Boy had she been wrong.

 

Biting her bottom lip, Lucy pushed the papers in front of her aside and moved her computer mouse to bring her computer back online. Time to act like a desperate woman for the fifth time this week.

 

Opening up her web browser, she typed the words  _ Department of Extranormal Orchids _ into the search bar. 

 

The website was beautifully designed and Lucy spent a good few minutes staring at the picture of a smiling Vasquez in the right bottom corner. The picture was good - really good - but it almost didn’t do them justice. 

 

“I’m so gross,” Lucy mumbled to herself, placing her chin on her hand and staring longingly at the sweet face of the flower shop owner. It had been a week since that time she’d ambushed them about the fuck-you flowers. “And pathetic.”

 

She should have asked them for their number.

 

But after those hours she’d spent hanging around their shop, asking them for even more would have seemed like an imposition. Not that Vasquez had indicated to her that they were annoyed. They’d just been… sweet. And kind. And beautiful.

 

She let her head fall to her desk again.

 

“I’m so single,” she whispered to herself, placing her hands over her head and sighing regretfully. She’d been single for too long. She barely even remembered how her relationship with James had started.

 

She remembered perfectly how it had ended.

 

He’d called her a workaholic.

 

And she couldn’t have protested even if she’d wanted to.

 

Then she’d let him go.

 

She didn’t want to put Vasquez through the same shit. They seemed so nice and perfect and Lucy was a goddamn mess. They’d quit their job to follow their dream, and Lucy was stuck in a job she hated because the money was good.

 

Lifting her head, she looked at their picture again.

 

Then she exited out of the browser.

 

-

 

“Ugh, what an imbecile.”

 

Lucy perked up as she heard the voice of her friend Cat coming closer to the kitchen. 

 

“I wish we could have him fired,” Cat continued, clearly talking to someone else on the phone. “I don’t care if anybody hears me, J’onn. I don’t want him around me. The first time I met him he tried to pick me up.” She scoffed, and Lucy poured a bit of creamer into her coffee. “He’s delusional.”

 

Cat smiled at Lucy when she entered the kitchen, before going right back to her conversation with one of their higher-ups, J’onn J’onzz. Lucy had met the man only once, but he’d been one of the kindest people she’d ever seen.

 

She often wondered how someone so inherently awesome could be working for such an overall terrible firm.

 

Then again, Lucy thought that about a lot of the great people who worked here.

 

Including herself.

 

“If we can’t get rid of him that way, maybe we should replace the idiot who made him partner in the first place,” Cat finished, indicating to Lucy with her finger that she’d also like a coffee. After a second, she bid J’onn farewell, before hanging up the phone. “Thanks, dear.” She accepted the coffee that Lucy was holding out to her.

 

“No problem,” Lucy replied, smiling as she sipped her own coffee. “I see Max has been getting on your nerves as much as mine.” Her boss needed several personality adjustments. 

 

Cat pursed her lips.

 

“That man is a piece of gum stuck to the piece of my shoe. I cannot seem to get rid of him,” she growled, gripping her mug a little bit tighter. “I knew Lillian Luthor would make some questionable hiring choices, but I didn’t see this coming. I should have known better.”

 

Making a sympathetic face, Lucy shrugged one shoulder.

 

“Wish I could help you out,” she said, fighting the urge to reach out and pat Cat’s shoulder. Cat hated to be touched. Lucy had learned that the hard way. 

 

“Yes, I’ll have to deal with that idiot myself, I’m afraid,” Cat said, putting her coffee mug down on the counter. “But you might be able to help me with something else. You know how we’ve been planning that fundraiser for those stuffed suits uptown?”

 

Lucy nodded.

 

“We need a good caterer and florist to make it something truly special. I was wondering if you might have some suggestions,” Cat continued, giving Lucy an expectant look. 

 

The words were out of Lucy’s mouth before she could stop them.

 

“I know a great florist downtown who makes absolutely beautiful arrangements.” As soon as she’d spoken, she bit down on her tongue. She’d just told herself that talking to the beautiful and handsome Vasquez again wouldn’t be a good idea, and now this had happened.

 

“Wonderful,” Cat said, waving her hand in the air as though she were miming the motion of patting Lucy on the shoulder. “You’ll take care of that and I’ll get Miss Tessmacher to find me a caterer. Excellent.”

 

Grabbing her coffee mug, Cat started walking out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh, and the florist should be secured by the end of next week, so we can start scheduling the rest.” With another wave, Cat was gone as quickly as she’d walked inside, like a small and fashionable whirlwind.

 

“Rats,” Lucy mumbled to herself. 

 

-

 

She could just go to another flower shop.

 

Nobody knew that Lucy had meant the  _ Department of Extranormal Orchids _ , or that the owner was a sinfully attractive and sweet person who had given Lucy shelter when she’d most needed it.

 

And they also didn’t know that Lucy had been thinking about them ever since that afternoon.

 

She could just turn around and go to any other flower shop in the area.

 

With a sigh, Lucy wrapped her beige trench coat tighter around herself and hurried across the street. Vasquez’s flower shop was up ahead and Lucy could already see them through the big windows in the front. 

 

They were wearing a red button-up with short sleeves today.

 

“No time like the present, Lane,” Lucy told herself, trying to channel her inner awesomeness the way she had two weeks ago. Then again, an angry Lucy Lane was much more powerful than a nervous one.

 

Maybe Lucy should’ve gotten drunk before coming here.

 

Pushing open the door to the shop, a little bell signified her entrance.

 

Vasquez looked up from what they were doing and gave Lucy a sweet smile, which made Lucy immediately regret every decision she’d ever made in her life that didn’t involve giving this person her number.

 

“Hey,” Vasquez said, putting down the watering can they’d just been carrying. “Do you need another screw-you bouquet?” Their insistence not to swear was cute, and Lucy wished she wasn’t such a high-strung and complicated  _ Lane woman _ .

 

It took her a second to answer Vasquez.

 

“Actually, my company needs a florist,” Lucy said, slowly walking closer and leaning against the counter. Casual. Cool. Professional. Well, maybe. “We’re organizing a fundraiser and I figured I’d ask you if you were interested.”

 

Vasquez’s smile was blinding.

 

“Let me check my schedule,” they said, rounding the counter and pulling up a journal from one of the shelves. “When would this fundraiser be, exactly?” Their brown eyes looked up at Lucy. They were goddamn perfect.

 

Lucy rattled off the date and Vasquez flipped over the pages.

 

“Looks like I do in fact have an opening,” they said, tapping their finger on the correct date. “Even though I’m going to have to cut my baking time for my mom’s bake sale a little short. She’s not going to like that.”

 

Swallowing hard, Lucy’s mouth was faster than her brain. Again.

 

“I could help out with that.”

 

Her mouth clacked shut.

 

Why the fuck had she just said that?

 

Vasquez seemed mildly amused.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” they said, winking at her. Their bicep muscles looked amazing as they wrote down the details about the fundraiser that Lucy had given them. “But thank you for the offer.”

 

“What, you think I can’t bake or something?”  _ Again with the word vomit _ , Lucy thought. Besides, she really couldn’t bake. She’d never baked anything in her entire life without ruining it. Not once.

 

Looking up from their schedule, Vasquez gave Lucy a soft look.

 

“If you really want to help, I’m sure my mom would be really pleased,” they said, straightening up and rummaging around under the counter. They came up with a piece of paper that had a child’s drawing on it. “Ah, sorry, my friend Maggie sometimes brings her kid around. She loves the flowers.”

 

“You’re like a goddamn Prince Charming or something, you know that?” Lucy shook her head. 

 

Vasquez laughed as they pulled up another, empty sheet of paper.

 

“I don’t know about that,” they said, scribbling down the address of the church bake sale and the time at which it would start. 

 

Lucy had a feeling it was time to call Kara and ask for her help.

 

“Can you maybe write down your phone number, too? You know, just in case I have any questions,” Lucy said quickly, trying not to sound like a weird stalker lady. God, she really was pathetic. Someone as awesome as Vasquez wouldn’t want to settle for someone like Lucy, surely.

 

They added their phone number.

 

“Here you go. Thanks for doing this,” they said, sliding over the piece of paper. “My mom is going to love you for helping out. Community participation has really gone down over the last few years.”

 

Lucy smiled.

 

“Sure.” She slipped the piece of paper into her pocket. “I’ll see you then?”

 

Grinning, Vasquez nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. See you in part 3!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks to beaglesinbowties for checking this over :)
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	6. penny for your thoughts [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Flowers" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summar: "Lucy asks her friends for help and Vasquez's mom is a sweetheart."

“Why are you so queer?” Kara asked, pulling yet another baking sheet out of the oven. 

 

Sighing, Lucy sipped at her wine. After burning the first batch of muffins, Kara had banned her from helping out. Alex was sitting next to her as well, though she was holding a beer and reading a novel.

 

Her reading glasses sat low on her nose and her hair was pulled up into a small ponytail.

 

“Don’t hate on me, Kara,” Lucy whined, putting down her glass and slapping her hands against her face. “It just came out of my mouth, okay. I lied right to their face so I could see them again. I’m pathetic.”

 

“You’re going to a church bake sale for a person you met in a flower shop,” Alex commented casually, scratching the back of her head. “You’ve gone beyond pathetic.”

 

Kara and Lucy slapped her upside the head at the same time.

 

“Shut up, nerd,” Lucy grumbled, picking up one of the muffins. 

 

“We’re here to be supportive,” Kara whispered to Alex, not quite managing to keep her words from Lucy. “Sorry, Alex got her ass handed to her in the ring today. She’s a bit grumpy.” Her hand settled on her girlfriend’s shoulder and rubbed it gently.

 

Rolling her eyes, Alex went back to her book. 

 

“Thank you for doing this, Kara,” Lucy said, getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around her friend. “I would have had to buy pastries somewhere and then I would have looked like a fucking fool.”

 

Kara patted her back.

 

-

 

“What do you wear to a church bake sale?” Lucy asked Siobhan, her phone clutched in between her shoulder and ear. “I need your fashion genius.” 

 

Siobhan had been sent to Ireland to network for her company, and Lucy missed their sassy evening cocktail dates. 

 

“Do I look like someone who’s ever been to a church bake sale?” Siobhan replied, sounding almost bored. “I feel like only old people go to something like that.”

 

Lucy sighed.

 

“Whose pants are you trying to get into?” Siobhan continued, the sound of cars moving all around her. “Send me a picture.”

 

“I’m not trying to get into anyone’s pants,” Lucy mumbled back, pulling out a black skirt. Maybe this would look nice with a blouse. It was supposed to be pretty warm that day and Vasquez had said that the bake sale would be held outside. “I’m just trying to help someone out.”

 

“Help someone out by getting into their pants,” Siobhan sniggered, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. “Just go with something that shows off your assets without offending the old people’s sensibilities.”

 

“I was thinking of wearing a sleeveless blouse,” Lucy mumbled, pulling out the white article of clothing. “And maybe a nice skirt or a pair of jeans. Jeans are church-appropriate, I think. Too bad I don’t own any mom jeans.”

 

Siobhan snorted.

 

“If you end up buying some, send me a picture so I can have something to laugh about,” she teased, her voice momentarily drowned out by the noise of a passing truck. “And send me a picture of your sweetheart.”

 

Sighing again, Lucy dropped onto her bed.

 

-

 

Vasquez smiled at their mom as they carried the box of pastries out of their mom’s minivan.

 

“Lucy should be here soon. She sent me a text,” they said, following their mother over to their bake stand. “She’s stuck in traffic.” 

 

When their mom sent them a knowing look, Vasquez blushed.

 

“I can’t wait to meet that Lucy of yours,” their mom said, ruffling their hair and giving them a kiss on the cheek. “She sounds like a good girl.” 

 

“She’s just a friend, mom,” they said, putting down the baked goods and walking back over to the van. “She offered to help out with the sale because her company hired me for a really big fundraiser. That’s it. She was being nice.”

 

Their mom gave them a pat on the butt.

 

“Of course, honey,” she said, making Vasquez utter a long-suffering sigh for comedic effect.

 

-

 

A few minutes later, a car pulled up in front of the church, parking haphazardly and blocking the way for everybody else. Vasquez watched with a small smile as Lucy curled herself out of her seat and almost tripped as she tried to pull her purse after herself.

 

“That’s Lucy,” they told their mother, getting up from their chair. “I’m going to help her carry her things.”

 

Their mom smiled and winked.

 

“You do that, honey,” she said, giving Vasquez’s waist a squeeze.

 

“Hey!” Vasquez called out, waving at Lucy as they made their way over. Lucy didn't startle, but she did look mildly like a deer caught in headlights as she looked up from her trunk. “I thought I’d help you carry your stuff while my mom takes care of our stand.”

 

They felt pretty flattered when Lucy’s eyes raked over their body. They were wearing a tight pair of dark jeans that made their butt look great, and a neat white shirt. Their sleeves were rolled up to their elbows.

 

Lucy looked beautiful in a pair of black pants and a sleeveless white blouse with a ruffled collar. 

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Lucy replied, giving Vasquez a slightly nervous smile. “I’ve never been to this side of town before and I underestimated how the traffic would fuck with my schedule.” She sent the church a slightly guilty look. “I probably shouldn't swear around here.”

 

Vasquez laughed.

 

“Don't worry. There isn't going to be a sudden bolt of lightning that will strike you down for saying fuck.” They looked down at the contents of Lucy’s trunk. The muffins looked great. “I’ve trained myself not to swear because I work a lot with the kids here at the local church group.”

 

When they looked up, Lucy shook her head.

 

“This isn't helping your Prince Charming status one bit, you know that?” She grinned. “I’m pretty terrified of children myself. Especially in large numbers.”

 

Vasquez’s chest filled with warmth every time Lucy paid them a compliment and it was no different now.

 

-

 

“Mom, this is Lucy,” Vasquez said, smiling brightly at their mother, which made Lucy’s heart go into overdrive. Both from anxiety and as a response to Vasquez’s adorableness. “Lucy, this is my mom Rosa.”

 

Mrs. Vasquez’s smile was just as bright as her child’s.

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, dear,” she said, taking Lucy’s hand in both of hers and squeezing it kindly. “My baby’s been telling me all about you. It was so sweet of you to get them that fundraising job.” 

 

Lucy blushed. 

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Vasquez. It really wasn't a problem.” The older woman looked a lot like Vasquez. They had the same dark hair and dark eyes. And she held that same sweetness that Lucy had come to associate with Vasquez. 

 

Mrs. Vasquez waved the formalities away.

 

“Call me Rosa, dear. Mrs. Vasquez is going to be this one’s future wife,” she said, reaching over and patting Vasquez’s cheek.

 

Vasquez blushed. 

 

“ _ Mom _ ,” Vasquez mumbled, clearly embarrassed. 

 

Mrs. Vasquez winked.

 

“I’ll leave you two to hold the fort, then,” she said, moving around the stand and walking away, her friends grinning and waving when she joined them at their stands. 

 

Vasquez shook their head.

 

-

 

“It’s so weird,” Lucy said during a lull in sales. “I always thought being at a church bake sale would be really stuffy and oppressive, but everyone’s been so nice.” And not  _ once _ had anyone messed up Vasquez’s pronouns.

 

“My mom’s active in the community,” they replied, crossing their legs. “When I came out to her as non-binary, she joined the local PFLAG group and did a ton of research.” They smiled. “And then she called a meeting and explained to a room full of sixty and seventy year olds the concept of the gender binary and how God didn't make mistakes. And that they needed to support every member of our community.”

 

Lucy raised both eyebrows. 

 

“Holy shit,” she said, grabbing one of Rosa’s pastries. They were seriously sinful. “And everybody just went along with that?” 

 

Vasquez snorted.

 

“No, but my mom came prepared with bible verses and everything. She doesn't half-butt things. And she has the patience of a saint. She answered every question and made it as easily understandable as possible for her friends.” They accepted half of the pastry that Lucy was holding out to them. “And then she reminded the others of how hard I’ve worked for our community.” They shrugged. “Probably helped that I was still a cop then.”

 

Lucy hummed, contemplating her next move.

 

“I bet you looked fantastic in your uniform,” she said, placing her left hand on their thigh. She was being very forward, but she couldn't help herself. They’d been talking for the last two hours and Lucy felt both warm and full. “I’m going to have to insist that you show me a picture at some point.”

 

Grinning, Vasquez gently placed their hand over Lucy’s.

 

-

 

“She’s a really nice girl, honey,” Vasquez’s mom said as she packed up the rest of their pastries. “She can't bake for the life of her, clearly, but she's good for you. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. I approve.” When Rosa had asked Lucy some kind questions about her muffins, she’d fumbled so much that it was obvious she’d had some help. Vasquez thought it was sweet.

 

Blushing, they looked over to Lucy, who was laughing with one of their mother’s friends as they took down one of the stands.

 

“She sure is something,” they whispered, wrapping their arms around their mother when she hugged them close.

 

“You deserve something good, baby,” she said, gently rubbing their back. “Now go over there. Go on. Your mom can take care of herself.” 

 

Laughing, Vasquez kissed their mother’s cheek.

 

“Aye aye, ma’am,” they said. 

 

Lucy’s smile was beautiful and Vasquez’s heart nearly beat out of their chest when she reached out to touch their shoulder.

  
They really needed to ask her out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these cuties. I love them so much. Probably the final part tomorrow! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> thanks to beagles for betaing :))
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	7. penny for your thoughts [Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Flowers" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Lucy and Vasquez figure some things out."

“Oh,” Lucy said, a look of surprise coming over her features when she stumbled into the  _ Department of Extranormal Orchids _ on a rainy Wednesday afternoon. “Shit- I mean shucks, I didn’t know you had company. I can come back later.”

 

Vasquez was carrying a small child in their arms. 

 

Who was in the process of trying to braid their hair.

 

“No, no, come in,” they replied, smiling at Lucy and bouncing the child up and down in their arms. “This is my friend Maggie’s daughter Floriana. Maggie just ran out to get us a snack. Flory, say hi.”

 

Gulping, Lucy watched as the kid turned her eyes on her.

 

Children didn’t always react well to Lucy - much like horses. They could smell her fear.

 

To her great surprise, Floriana smiled and waved.

 

-

 

How exactly Lucy ended up with a napping child on her lap, she wasn’t quite sure.

 

All she remembered was that there had been a customer who needed Vasquez’s full attention, and so Lucy had volunteered to keep her eye on the spawn until Maggie returned. 

 

And now, here she was, trying not to disturb a sleeping three-year old while she watched them do their thing. 

 

Watching them work was magnificent. The way they knew immediately which flowers to pick for the perfect arrangements and how to give them that extra bit of flair. Lucy had never been particularly interested in flowers herself, but listening to Vasquez talk about them was beautiful.

 

Or maybe it was the gorgeous tones of their voice.

 

Lucy wasn’t completely sure.

 

-

 

“Sorry I’m late,” a woman called from the front of the shop. “I had to fight an old white lady who insisted it was her turn first.” She was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark top, and a pair of jeans. “Oh, I see we have a little bit of company. You should’ve called, Vas, I would’ve gotten an extra coffee.”

 

Lucy guessed that this had to be Maggie.

 

“I had to help out a customer who needed a nice bouquet for her best friend,” Vasquez defended themself, looking up from the piece of paper they’d been drawing on. Maggie’s daughter had woken up as well and was busy doodling on the edge of Vasquez’s paper.

 

“Alright, fine, I’ll let you get away with that one,” Maggie teased, putting down the two paper cups of coffee, the hot chocolate for her daughter and the bag of food on the counter. Then, she turned to Lucy and stretched out her hand. “Maggie Sawyer. I’m this one’s better half.”

 

Lucy hid her smile.

 

“Lucy Lane,” she said, shaking firmly. “And if you’re even better than Vasquez, I might have to take up permanent residence in the shop, because there’s obviously something magical going on here.” 

 

Maggie laughed.

 

“You’re just as I imagined,” she said, moving around the counter and stroking her daughter’s hair.

 

“I hope that’s a good thing.” Lucy wasn’t nervous. She wasn’t. Just because this was Vasquez’s cool best friend who worked for the police and had gone through all kinds of shit with Vasquez didn’t mean Lucy had to be nervous…

 

Not at all.

 

“It’s a  _ very  _ good thing,” Maggie said, winking first at Lucy and then giving Vasquez a knowing look. “My buddy here has been telling me all kinds of things about you.” She got out two sandwiches and a small box of cookies from the coffee shop bag. “If you ever need anyone to help you beat up your boss, hit me up. My girlfriend and I would love to help.”

 

Vasquez rubbed their forehead while Lucy tried to digest all the things Maggie had just shot out in rapid succession. 

 

If she and Siobhan ever met, their conversation would probably bring about a cosmic event.

 

“Vasquez doesn’t think I should get to beat people up, because I’m a detective,” Maggie said, grinning. “They forget that I am also a civilian sometimes who can recognize objectively when someone is being a big meanie and deserves to get knocked about.”

 

“Thanks,” Lucy intervened before Vasquez could say something. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Grinning, Maggie patting Vasquez’s arm. 

 

“See? Your girlfriend gets it,” she sassed, making both Lucy and Vasquez blush.

 

-

 

After Maggie and Floriana had left to pick up Kate from the gym, the flower shop was quickly approaching closing time. 

 

They’d had a few more customers, among them an older black woman named Ruth who loved coming into the shop to buy herself some nice flowers. Ruth had stayed for a while to chat and have a cookie while Vasquez had prepared a fresh bouquet for her.

 

“This place is like a sanctuary,” Lucy mumbled, now herself doodling on the same piece of paper that Vasquez and Floriana had worked on so ardently. “People come here and shit just gets better.”

 

Smiling to themself, Vasquez tidied up around the store.

 

“That’s what I wanted it to be,” they mentioned off-handedly. “My ex-girlfriend didn’t really see it that way. She wanted me to stay on the force.” They tried not to think about her too much, because even though they’d moved on, the fact that she’d cheated still stung.

 

“Really? Well she clearly had terrible taste,” Lucy said, gnawing on the final cookie that had been in the box. “Obviously. Only an idiot would break up with you or make you break up with them.”

 

Shrugging, Vasquez looked down at their watch.

 

Six PM.

 

Time to close up shop.

 

When they returned to Lucy, they saw a strange look on her face.

 

“Would it be totally rude and inappropriate of me to ask who broke up with whom? We’re good enough friends to talk about that now, right?” She seemed nervous and Vasquez wondered if that had anything to do with the growing tension that had been building between them ever since the bake sale a couple of weeks ago.

 

“I’m sure it’s completely inappropriate,” Vasquez teased, leaning against the counter and smiling at Lucy’s relieved expression. “But I don’t mind talking about it. It happened a while ago.” Before they continued, they took off their apron. “I broke up with her after she cheated on me with one of our friends.”

 

Lucy blinked.

 

Then her expression turned to one of anger.

 

“What the fuck?” she asked, reaching over the counter and gripping Vasquez’s hand. 

 

“Yeah, that was pretty much Maggie’s reaction when she found out, too. That time she almost did go out to break someone’s kneecaps.” Vasquez sighed and shrugged. “Like I said, it happened a long time ago.”

 

“That is so fucked up.” In a matter of seconds, Lucy had vacated her school and rounded the counter. “You’re so great.” She wrapped her arms around Vasquez in a fierce hug. “It’s her goddamn loss.”

 

Vasquez was overwhelmed by the feeling of Lucy’s body pressed against them. Lucy’s perfume was light and sweet and her hair tickled Vasquez’s nose.

 

“Thanks,” they mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

 

“Fuck her,” Lucy grumbled, tightening her grip. “And fuck that mutual friend of yours, too.”

 

Closing their eyes, Vasquez rubbed Lucy’s back. They got the feeling Lucy was almost angrier about the whole thing than they were at this point and they wanted to give her as much comfort as they possibly could.

 

“I’m really okay,” they said, slowly pulling away. “But thanks for that hug.” Their hands lingered on Lucy’s back while Lucy placed hers on their shoulders. 

 

Her proximity made blood shoot into Vasquez’s cheeks.

 

Biting her bottom lip, Lucy bumped her high heeled shoes against Vasquez’s boots.

 

“And you’re over her?” she asked, fingers playing with their collar and occasionally brushing the skin of their neck. Fire burned wherever Lucy touched them. 

 

“I have been for a long time,” they replied, looking into the gorgeous dark eyes in front of them.

 

Visibly swallowing, Lucy dug her nails into Vasquez’s shirt.

 

“Do you--” she started.

 

“Yes,” Vasquez instantly responded.

 

Lucy blinked. Again.

 

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say. I could be asking you to go mountain climbing with me, for all you know.” There was a smile at the corners of her mouth, and Vasquez pulled her closer again.

 

“I would  _ love  _ to go mountain climbing, if it meant I could spend more time with you,” they murmured, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss against Lucy’s cheek. Their heart was beating fast and they couldn’t believe this was really happening.

 

“Sap,” Lucy teased.

 

“You’re the one who asked me out. Pretty sure that makes you the sap.” Stepping away, Vasquez slid their own hand into Lucy’s. “Let me know where you want to go. I’ll make time for your crazy schedule.”

 

Lucy cupped their cheek.

 

This was really happening.

 

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! this will probably be the last installment of this AU for a while. i wanna work on something else for tomorrow :))
> 
> thankyouu beaglesinbowties for looking this over!
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	8. heads will roll [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Zombie Apocalypse AU" [Lucy x Vasquez; Mild angst, mostly fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez does something stupid. J'onn is grateful."

“Shit,” Vasquez mumbled to themself as they hid behind a tree, hoping that the horde of zombies would follow the sound of gunfire off in the distance. They hoped that whoever was fighting would be someone who deserved to get eaten, because otherwise they would have felt pretty bad for not trying to help.

 

_ Keep yourself alive, Vas. Keep yourself alive _ , they thought, keeping their ears open for the sound of any shamblers. Their machete was clenched tightly in their right hand as they tried to slow their breathing. 

 

If one or two zombies split off from the horde to follow their scent they’d be alright, but if the entire horde decided to follow their sense of smell rather than their hearing, they’d be screwed.

 

And then there were those gunshots.

 

Biting their bottom lip, Vasquez chanced a look behind the tree, pleased to see that none of the zombies had broken off from the horde. All of them were steadily walking along the road. 

 

Looking around themself, Vasquez slowly and carefully made their way along the trees. They at least had to check and see if there was any way for them to help before the horde arrived. 

 

Keeping low to the ground, Vasquez hid behind a row of bushes.

 

The sight beyond was terrifying. 

 

They could see a horde of zombies trying to get inside a bus with a lone gunman standing on the top trying to shoot them down with a rifle. However, the zombie horde gathered around the bus was nothing compared to the horde that the gunfire was drawing closer.

 

Biting their bottom lip in thought, Vasquez wondered what they should do. 

 

Should they try to distract the horde that was already there and draw them away so the people inside the bus could escape before the even greater horde arrived and trapped them in for good? 

 

Should they risk their life for a group of people that they didn’t even know?

 

Honestly, the answer came almost too naturally to Vasquez.

 

Taking a deep breath, they closed their eyes for just a second, before running out into the open field. At least there weren’t any places for other biters to hide. No upturned cars. Just the open field and the line of trees Vasquez had just emerged from.

 

“Hey assholes! Over here! Fresh meat!” They grabbed a stone and hurled it at the group of fifteen or so zombies that were huddled around the closed bus. “Yeah, over here!” They slapped their hands together to attract even more of them.

 

The gunman on top of the roof spotted them before the zombies did.

 

He was a tall black man who was wearing a torn and faded black polo shirt with green tactical pants. He seemed shocked when he spotted Vasquez and immediately waved his hands at her.

 

“Get out of here!” He called, shooting one of the zombies in the head that was shambling towards Vasquez. “Get yourself back into the trees! I can handle this!”

 

Vasquez took a few steps back.

 

“There’s an even bigger horde coming! You need to get out of that bus right now!” They didn’t pull their own gun. Instead, they pulled out one of the throwing knives they carried around and took down the nearest zombie with it.

 

The man seemed to weigh his options.

 

“Thank you,” he called back, before getting back into the bus.

 

A few seconds later, the people inside the bus all seemingly disappeared, and Vasquez knew it was because they’d ducked behind the seats so the zombies would lose interest. 

 

“Come on,” Vasquez called again, machete at the ready as they slowly made their way backwards, looking behind themself from time to time to ensure that there weren’t any bad surprises waiting for them. “Leave those nice people in the bus alone and come feast on the easy prey!”

 

One by one, the zombies abandoned the bus in favor of the new noises.

 

Vasquez was terribly aware of the tiny window of time they likely had before the much bigger horde rounded the corner and spilled onto their little scene. They were just glad that the zombies were splitting off one by one to follow them and that the man on the bus had already taken out quite a few of them before Vasquez had even arrived.

 

_ Come on _ , Vasquez thought to themself, keeping an eye on the door of the bus. Maybe the people inside could escape through the back somehow. Hopefully they’d signal Vasquez at that point, to let them know everybody was out.  _ Get a move on _ .

 

By the time the last zombie had started to chase Vasquez, they were already nearing the edge of the forest again, but before they could lead the zombies into this much more dangerous territory, they saw the black man waving at them to follow along while two women fled across the field and into the direction of another forest.

 

“Alright,” Vasquez mumbled to themself, sidestepping the closest zombie and breaking out into a run. Circling back, they made sure to keep a wide margin between themself and the horde of suddenly confused biters.

 

When they reached the bus, the man placed his hand on their shoulder blades and started running as well, looking back behind himself from time to time.

 

The women from the bus had waited for them by the trees, but when Vasquez and the man reached them, they started running again. One of them had long blonde hair that was braided elaborately on top of her head so it wouldn’t be grabbed by any wayward zombies. She was wearing the same kind of tactical pants as the man, but her polo shirt was dark blue. 

 

The other woman had shoulder-length dark hair and a dark grey polo shirt.

 

“Let’s find shelter,” the dark-haired woman called out, while Vasquez looked behind themself again to check for any zombies that might have been following them. While they could still see them ambling along the field, it didn’t seem like they’d be catching up anytime soon. But that didn’t mean they should hang around the place until the much bigger horde made its appearance.

 

“How big was that horde you saw?” The man asked, his hand still on their back. 

 

“At least thirty or forty of them,” Vasquez replied, panting a little from the exertion. They usually tried to avoid physical exercise as much as possible to minimize their need for food and water, but this situation called for it. “I was trying to catch a rabbit when they surprised me. They heard your gunshots.”

 

The man nodded grimly.

 

“Our bus stalled,” he grunted, his rifle bounding up and down on his back. “Thank you for helping us. We would’ve been trapped there without you.” His voice sounded deeply grateful and Vasquez gave him a genuine smile.

 

“Honestly, for a second I thought about bailing,” they replied, making the man smile.

 

-

 

They slowed down once they were sure that they’d brought enough space in between themselves and the zombies. Ahead of them was yet more forest, but Vasquez was pretty sure that if they just kept going, they’d eventually hit a place where they could set up a temporary shelter.

 

Although Vasquez wasn’t quite sure if they wanted to stay with these people they’d just met. They functioned much more efficiently by themself, when they didn’t have to worry about anybody else. And when they didn’t have anyone they’d care to lose.

 

“That was scary,” the blonde woman said, coming to a stop and resting her back against the tree. “I haven’t run like that since college.” She heaved a deep breath, while the dark-haired woman rubbed her shoulder. 

 

The woman turned to Vasquez, and the corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled.

 

“Thank you,” she said, letting go of her friend’s shoulder and pulling Vasquez into a hug. “We would’ve been toast without your help.” 

 

It occurred to Vasquez that this had been the first hug they’d received in three-hundred-and-forty-two days.

 

“You’re welcome,” they replied, temporarily unsure of how to work this social interaction. When they finally hugged back, they closed their eyes and took comfort and in the first bit of real human contact in almost a year.

 

They hadn’t been alone that entire time, but the people they’d met along the way had never stayed around long enough for this sort of thing. It was nice to be hugged again and it reminded Vasquez of a life before.

 

“I’m Lucy,” the dark-haired woman said, pulling away and giving Vasquez a kind smile. “Our track star over there is Kara.” The blonde woman smiled and waved. “And this is J’onn. He likes to think he’s our dad.”

 

J’onn snorted.

 

“Right,” he said, placing his hands on his hips. “We should keep moving.” He looked down at his watch. “If we want to make it to shelter before twilight.” Only now did Vasquez notice the machete hanging by his side.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Kara said, pushing herself back upright and nodding with determination. Then, she stopped. “Oh, wait, we didn’t ask you for your name.” Her interested smile was genuine.

 

“Vasquez,” they replied, pushing their machete into its sheathe. “Are you guys headed anywhere, or are you moving from place to place like me?” 

 

The other three gave each other looks and Vasquez understood. They  _ were  _ headed somewhere, but they weren’t sure if they could trust them. Vasquez wasn’t offended by their reluctance to share.

 

If they’d had a destination in mind, they wouldn’t want strangers messing it up for them.

 

“It’s okay,” Vasquez finally said, lifting their hands in surrender. “You don’t have to tell me.” They smiled to show that they didn’t harbor any ill-will towards their decision. “I get it; you have no idea who I am.” 

 

J’onn placed his hand on their shoulder.

 

“You saved us, and we’re grateful,” he started, but Vasquez waved him off.

 

“It’s totally fine,” they said, patting J’onn big, dark hand. “Maybe we can just find shelter for now and see where we go from here. I might split off later, anyway. I don’t usually stay with groups for too long.”

 

Nodding, J’onn pulled out a knife and started walking again, the other three doing the same thing. They all needed to stay alert and ready, just in case they stumbled upon another group of biters.

 

Vasquez wasn’t particularly in the mood to die.

 

-

 

At around three in the afternoon, they spotted a farm in the distance.

 

It would take a while to clear, but the farmhouse looked to be fairly sturdy. And out here, the likelihood of zombies in large numbers was much much smaller, considering the low population density. 

 

“We should go in teams,” J’onn said as they stopped in front of a white fence. “Kara, you come with me. Lucy, you go with Vasquez. Do you want to take upstairs or downstairs?” His expression was serious and Vasquez got the feeling that he was quite used to being in charge. He’d either been in a leadership position in his previous life, or he’d discovered the talent after all hell had broken loose.

 

Vasquez had seen plenty of people take on a more important role in what was left of society after the outbreak had hit. 

 

“We can take upstairs,” Vasquez replied, looking to Lucy to confirm.

 

She nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

 

“Great,” Kara said, getting out her crossbow. 

 

Vasquez really coveted that thing. It looked fucking amazing.

 

“Let’s take this slow,” J’onn said, looking around himself, his knife at the ready. “If you get into a tough situation, try to get out. We can always go back in together.” 

 

Rolling her eyes, Lucy nudged Vasquez’s shoulder and mouthed the word  _ dad  _ at them.

 

They grinned.

 

When they walked in, they didn’t see a single zombie at first, but when J’onn rapped his fist against the door jamb of the front door, they hard low moaning from somewhere deep within the house. 

 

“Everybody ready?” J’onn asked, his eyes fixated on the open living room.

 

They all nodded, and he walked inside.

 

The stairs were immediately to the left, which meant Vasquez and Lucy split off to head upstairs. Vasquez went first, their knife clutched tightly in their hand as they moved. Slowly. Steadily. Lucy was behind them. 

 

Her face looked determined and Vasquez tried not to notice how adorable that little crinkle looked in between her eyebrows. This really wasn’t the time to get infatuated with the nice survivor they’d met who probably wasn’t even interested in them.

 

“Let’s both get out of here alive,” Lucy whispered, her feet barely making noise as she moved. She’d had military stealth training - Vasquez could tell. They’d served in the army themself before joining the force. “Deal?”

 

Vasquez didn’t look at her.

 

“Deal,” they replied, reaching behind them with their hand for a low-five.

 

When they felt Lucy’s hand squeeze their own instead, they tried not to let that get to them, either. Lucy’s hands were warm and calloused, just like Vasquez’s own. 

 

_ Keep it together, Vasquez _ , they thought to themself, looking down the hallway from left to right.  _ You’re probably going to leave in the morning anyway. No need to get attached. Just stay cool around the very pretty girl. _

 

They were almost glad when they found the first zombie. 

 

It was only for a second, however, before they realized that the zombie had very clearly been no more than a teenager in its previous life. The walls all around it were plastered in faded posters of heartthrobs, and the zombie was wearing a smelly  _ One Direction _ t-shirt.

 

Vasquez tried not to feel guilty as they stabbed the zombie in the head before it had even realized they were there. It clearly hadn’t heard J’onn’s knocks from downstairs. 

 

They also tried not to think about their little brother, and how he’d been ripped right out of their arms as they’d all been trying to escape. How their mother had screamed as she’d pushed them to freedom.

 

It took Vasquez a couple of seconds to realize that Lucy had closed the door behind them.

 

“Your hands are shaking,” she explained, walking around Vasquez and reaching out to them. Her hands felt even warmer on their forearms, even through the dark sweater they were wearing. “Is everything okay?”

 

The image of their little brother’s screaming face wouldn’t go away.

 

They shook their head.

 

“Yeah,” they said, bringing their free hand up to their face. “Just bad memories. I’ll be good in a second.” They shook their head again, trying not to look down at the dead zombie at their feet. “I just need a minute.”

 

Lucy rubbed their shoulders.

 

“It’s okay,” she said, pulling them into a hug. “Take all the time you need. If J’onn and Kara finish before we’re done, they’re going to come and help us out.” 

 

Closing their eyes, they held on tightly to Lucy, trying to calm their breathing.

 

After a couple more seconds, they pulled away.

 

“Sorry,” they said, shaking out their hands. “I’m not usually that squeamish with killing zombies.”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Lucy said, holding onto her own knife as she walked back over to the door. “We all have our shit to deal with. I’m just glad I have J’onn and Kara with me.” She turned around to Vasquez. “Are you ready to keep looking?”

 

They nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love zombie apocalypses!! but my my i wonder where alex is.....
> 
> hope you enjoyed! thanks to beagles for checking this :))
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	9. heads will roll [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Zombie Apocalypse AU" [Lucy x Vasquez; Mild angst, mostly fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez is not staying with them."

Once the farmhouse was thoroughly cleared, the four of them started moving the dead zombies out and into the forest. The smell was awful and none of them wanted to stay around those festering corpses full of disease and death.

 

With a knowing look, Lucy asked Kara to help move out the teenaged zombie, a gesture that Vasquez appreciated more than her new friend could possibly understand. 

 

Once that was done, they barricaded themselves in.

 

The basement was stocked up pretty well on canned goods, and the sight was a welcome one. Apparently this farmhouse was one of the few that hadn’t been raided until now.

 

“This couch isn’t actually all that bad,” Kara said as she sat down afterwards, lightly bouncing up and down on the old springs. “I call dibs on this one for tonight.” Closing her eyes, she leaned back and relaxed for the first time since Vasquez had seen her.

 

The transformation was quite striking.

 

With her crossbow laid casually across her thighs, her face lost its tense quality and her muscles seemed less pronounced. Now she looked more like the young twenty-something girl she was supposed to be.

 

“Fine,” Lucy replied, sitting down next to Kara while J’onn moved towards one of the windows to keep a look-out. “I saw a perfectly good master bedroom upstairs with two very nice queen-sized mattresses, but if you want to sleep down here…”

 

Kara gasped.

 

“I take it back. I want the bedroom,” she said, making both Lucy and Vasquez smile.

 

While they continued to squabble, Vasquez moved to a different window that overlooked the back of the farm. The only thing they could see was empty farmland, overgrown from lack of use over the past year. 

 

“I can take first watch,” Vasquez offered, feeling like they’d be too wired to sleep anyhow. 

 

-

 

The night was dark, darker than it had been before the outbreak.

 

Without electricity, without streetlights, the night was as dark as the moon and stars wanted it to be. And Vasquez didn’t try to light a candle while they patrolled downstairs. If there happened to be any biters nearby, they didn’t want the light to draw them closer. Not while everybody else was asleep.

 

They enjoyed the silence, the removal of unnecessary human chatter.

 

After having been by themself for so long, being around other people again was difficult. They liked the others and could tell that they were kind. They were the sort of group that Vasquez could find support with. 

 

Friends, even.

 

And maybe that was the problem.

 

During the last six-hundred-and-forty-two days (they kept a record book), Vasquez had loved too many people. They remembered each and every one of their faces, and as they walked back and forth in between the different windows, they tried not to think about how they’d  _ lost  _ them, too.

 

Like their brother and their mother.

 

They almost jumped when they heard sounds coming from the staircase.

 

“Who is it?” Vasquez asked into the darkness, knife at the ready. Their sense of loss wasn’t the only thing that had been honed over the last twelve months. They could kill a zombie even in darkness.

 

“It’s Lucy,” came the reply from the stairs, immediately making Vasquez relax and slip their knife back into place. “I’m here to take over night watch so you can get some sleep.” She wasn’t employing her stealth training, and Vasquez figured it had something to do with the fact that Lucy hadn’t wanted to startle Vasquez with her sudden appearance.

 

“Thanks,” Vasquez replied, moving over to the couch Kara had claimed and then released earlier. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep, but it’s worth a shot. This place is as safe as any right now.”

 

Humming, Lucy followed them into the living room.

 

“You can sleep upstairs. J’onn pulled a mattress from one of the other rooms into the master bedroom. We were all sleeping in there. You can take my spot.” Her warm hand settled on Vasquez’s arm. “I know I always sleep better knowing that the others are there to help if shit goes wrong.”

 

“I think I’m going to pass on that,” Vasquez mumbled, sitting down on the couch and watching dimly as Lucy sat down on the armrest to look out of a window. “I don’t like getting attached.”  _ Everybody always dies anyway _ .

 

They almost flinched when they felt Lucy’s hand on their shin.

 

“Not getting attached to us is very difficult,” she said, a note of sadness in her voice. “I get it, though. It wasn’t always just the three of us.” Her hand squeezed Vasquez’s shin before letting go. “But I couldn’t imagine always staying by myself.”

 

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with their topic of conversation, Vasquez made a non-committal noise before rolling onto their side. 

 

They didn’t want to talk about the people they’d lost.

 

“I hope you’ll decide to stay with us, at least for a while,” Lucy said casually, almost like she was trying not to scare Vasquez off. “We could use someone like you on our team.” She patted Vasquez’s leg one more time before getting up. “I’m going to let you sleep.”

 

Grunting again, Vasquez turned onto their other side - facing the back of the couch - so they wouldn’t be tempted to try and find Lucy’s form in the dark. 

 

There was no way they could stay with these people.

 

-

 

Early in the morning, Vasquez woke to the sound of footsteps and other noises close to the couch.

 

In an instant, they were awake with their knife in their hand, but it was only Kara, who had bumped into the coffee table and was grunting in pain from the sharp sting. 

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled to Vasquez, giving them an apologetic grimace. “I didn’t mean to wake you up like that. I just forgot my diary down here yesterday and wanted to get it back into my bag. I’m recording all of our adventures and mishaps.”

 

Looking around themself, Vasquez spotted a small leather-bound journal on the floor next to the couch. Picking it up carefully, they handed it over with a small smile before sliding their knife back into place.

 

“It’s alright,” they said, swinging their legs down from the couch and getting up to stretch. “I like being up early. Gives me a head start.” A little self-consciously, they brought their hand to their likely disheveled hair.

 

Not that it really mattered in a post-apocalyptic society, but now that there were other people around, they couldn’t simply let it all hang out. And Kara - with her nicely braided hair - didn’t look like someone who ever slacked off on her hair care.

 

“J’onn and Lucy are packing up our stuff. We planned where we want to go next after we went to bed last night,” Kara informed them, clutching the journal tightly to herself. “I hope you’ll come with us for a while. It’s just safer with another pair of eyes.”

 

Stuffing their hands into their pockets, Vasquez scuffed their foot on the carpeted floor.   
  


“I don’t like staying in groups,” they explained, giving Kara an apologetic look. 

 

Kara’s hug came spontaneously.

 

“Losing people is hard,” she murmured into Vasquez’s shoulder, her journal pressed against Vasquez’s back. When it didn’t seem like she was going to say anything else, Vasquez hugged her back and closed their eyes.

 

“Yeah…” they agreed, trying not to think about how nice it was to have people. 

 

-

 

“We’ll head further North,” J’onn explained to Vasquez as they all left the farmhouse after sweeping the parameter through the windows. “After we fill up our water supply, we will try to find a car.” He clapped Vasquez on the shoulder. “You’re welcome to stay.”

 

“We might even tell you where we’re going,” Kara jumped in, her crossbow at the ready to take out any stragglers they might come across on the way down the driveway.

 

Vasquez chuckled.

 

“It sounds like you’re all trying to get me to join a cult,” they joked, trying not to let the continuously genuine offers of friendship get to them. They could already tell that this group would be amazing to stay with. 

 

But that also meant that losing these people would hurt even worse.

 

Suddenly, Lucy’s arm was around their shoulders.

 

“Why don’t you stick around for one more day. If you still want to bail then,” she shrugged, “we’ll let you go. I promise.” Her smile was friendly, and Vasquez tried not to notice the small specks of light making her eyes look extra pretty.

 

_ Get a grip _ .

 

“That sounds like I’m a hostage,” they said, already knowing they would cave. “But one more day doesn’t seem too bad.” 

 

Lucy’s smile was even prettier than her eyes.

 

-

 

The well out back held clean water, and they used some of it to wash themselves at least on a rudimentary basis. Vasquez missed being able to take a hot shower. They hadn’t felt truly clean since before the outbreak.

 

Getting used to the constant stench of old clothes and sweat had been difficult, too. But at least here, for a moment, the feeling of cold water on their skin and in their hair was nice and refreshing.

 

J’onn stood guard while Vasquez and the other two washed themselves. There was no time and place in this world for being shy, but Vasquez still kept their eyes to themselves as they all divested themselves of clothing.

 

From inside, they’d taken a couple of towels and washcloths.

 

“I hope they’ll have showers,” Kara mumbled as she washed her long, blonde hair. It would likely be a nightmare to dry again, but Vasquez understood her sentiment. They were also pretty curious who ‘they’ were supposed to be.

 

“Yeah,” Lucy agreed, already wringing out her own hair. “They better.”

 

J’onn chuckled.

 

“So you  _ are  _ going somewhere?” Vasquez asked tentatively, still reluctant to find out more about these people. “Is it a safe zone you’ve heard about? Because I’ve been to the one in Kansas City and it was totally overrun.” 

 

The sight had been terrifying. A gigantic city populated by the dead.

 

Lucy and Kara gave each other looks.

 

“We’re trying to reach Gotham City,” Lucy finally revealed. She was rubbing her hair with one of the clean towels now. “And before you say anything, we’re aware of how far we still have to go, alright?”

 

Blinking in astonishment, Vasquez shrugged.

 

“I haven’t heard anything about a safe zone in Gotham City,” Vasquez replied, focusing on their own hygiene again. Along with the supply of water and soap, they were glad that they’d been able to swipe some pads from inside the farmhouse. They’d been running dangerously low.

 

When neither Kara nor Lucy said another word, Vasquez figured that was all they were going to get out of them about their destination. They didn’t have a problem with the lack of information. After all, they were still planning to split a day from now.

 

-

 

Once everyone was clean and fed, they started making their way along the road, following a map that J’onn was holding on to. He walked in front, with Kara and Lucy in the middle and Vasquez making up the rear.

 

As they strolled along the highway, Vasquez kept waiting for a car to appear.

 

Maybe if the others found a good car, they could find a legitimate excuse to bail.

 

“What do you think?” Lucy’s voice suddenly floated over to them, pushing them out of their concentration. They’d been trying to think about excuses on how to get out (maybe by dreaming up a fictional relative they needed to visit) and making sure that nothing came at them from behind.

 

“What?” they asked, looking at Lucy. 

 

“Do you think sticky buns are better than pancakes with maple syrup?” Lucy asked, a small smile taking root on her lips as both her and Kara fell back to take Vasquez in between them. J’onn was still walking up ahead, his eyes alternately on the map and the road.

 

“Um… I’ve never really thought about it,” Vasquez replied, trying to wrack their brain. They couldn’t even remember the last time they’d had a sticky bun. “Pancakes with maple syrup, I guess.”

 

Lucy whooped silently.

 

“I knew it,” she said, pointing her finger at Kara. “Your sticky buns can suck it.”

 

Kara pushed her tongue out at her friend.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she complained, shaking her head. “Sticky buns and potstickers are the only way to fly.” She pouted and Lucy grinned, nudging Vasquez’s shoulder with her arm.

 

Their moment was interrupted when J’onn signaled for them to wait.

 

“Three biters,” he said quietly.

 

“I’ve got this,” Kara said confidently, readying her crossbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for part 3 :D hope you enjoyed!
> 
> thanks to beagles for betaing :))
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	10. heads will roll [Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Zombie Apocalypse AU" [Lucy x Vasquez; Mild angst]
> 
> Summary: "Trying to find a car isn't easy."

After two hours of walking, they found a highway.

 

“We have to be careful on there. Some people may have reanimated in their cars,” Vasquez said as they slowly made their way closer. The road was packed tightly with vehicles. Some of them had been driven off the road entirely.

 

“And there’s always the chance that some of them are stuck underneath or in between the cars as well,” J’onn said, his rifle secured on his back. “I would advise against shooting if at all possible.” 

 

Kara and Lucy nodded. 

 

Kara’s crossbow would have to be the only non-melee weapon.

 

“If you don’t want to come with us, there is a town not too far from here,” J’onn said, walking over to Vasquez and showing them the map. “You see that? You just have to follow the highway west for a couple of miles. It might be overrun, but maybe there could be a place to seek shelter on the outskirts.”

 

Nodding, Vasquez memorized its location.

  
“Thanks,” they said, giving J’onn smile. “I think I’m going to take you up on that offer after we’ve found you a car. I’m going to sleep better tonight if I know the three of you are safely on your way.”

 

Kara sniffled dramatically.

 

“You could just come with us. A moving car is way safer than a house,” she argued, poking Vasquez with the end of her crossbow. “I’m sure I could convince Lucy to ride in the back with you and massage your shoulders.”

 

Raising one eyebrow, Lucy lightly kicked Kara’s shin.

 

“Why am I the one who has to do the massaging?” she asked, even though Vasquez’s mind had already wandered off to territory that was not safe for a zombie apocalypse. They knew what happened to people in horrible situations after they gave in to the temptation of sex.

 

Not to mention that Lucy probably didn’t feel attracted to them anyway. And Vasquez didn’t want to go through losing another  _ maybe someday _ again. 

 

“Because I need to write down everything we’ve learned, duh,” Kara said, pointing at her bag. She was obviously referring to the leather-bound journal. “The others need to know what happened.”

 

Lucy smirked.

 

“And that’s going to take you all night while I massage Vasquez’s body, is it?” she sassed, leaning her elbow on Vasquez’s shoulder and giving them a wink that made them blush. Too bad they’d just washed off the grime and dirt on their skin that would have normally hidden their embarrassment.

 

“I said their  _ shoulders _ , you horndog,” Kara laughed, punching Lucy in the shoulder. “Don’t be gross around J’onn.” 

 

“I can’t hear suddenly, I don’t know,” J’onn joked, giving Kara a smile. 

 

Somehow, Vasquez found themself grinning as well.

 

They’d forgotten how much fun it was to be around a group of people who really  _ got  _ each other, and they hoped the three of them would make it to Gotham City safely. Whoever was waiting for them deserved to have them back.

 

There was no one waiting for Vasquez.

 

“We should keep our distance from the cars as much as possible until we see one that looks promising,” J’onn said, his voice back to its matter-of-fact quality. Vasquez wasn’t quite sure why, but listening to him made them feel like everything would be okay.

 

Like they’d wake up tomorrow morning and the whole nightmare would be over.

 

Of course, the world did not work like that anymore.

 

Inevitably, the nightmare always turned into gruesome reality, and Vasquez would be left feeling empty and alone. Because no one survived in this world. And even those who did - like them - weren’t really alive.

 

“Let’s go,” Vasquez said, their machete clutched tightly in their hand. “You guys should be on your way before nighttime.” They patted J’onn on his massive bicep, then started walking, completely unperturbed that they were going in the opposite direction of the town they would likely end up in tonight.

 

Somehow, it was more important that the other three made it.

 

Vasquez always managed to hold on somehow. Even when everyone else died around them, they survived. They had no reason to believe otherwise now, which was why they needed to get the others as far away from them as possible.

 

As the four of them walked along the highway, Vasquez spotted the reanimated drivers and passengers in their vehicles. Some of the windshields were shattered, with decayed corpses hanging out of them. 

 

“Poor bastards,” Lucy mumbled, sticking close to Vasquez’s side. “Looks like some of those were shot through.”

 

Vasquez nodded.

 

“Imagine being trapped in a gigantic traffic jam while zombies swarm around your car,” they mumbled, remembering their own first brush with death quite clearly. “I bet some folks didn’t realize they were destroying their last defense by shooting out their own windshields. With the adrenaline making them stupid and crazy.”

 

Vasquez remembered all too well how it felt to be trapped inside one of those traffic jams.

 

Their mother driving, their little brother shivering in the back. 

 

The only thing they’d been thinking about was their dog and how glad they were that he’d died - peacefully - the year before. Even now, when Vasquez thought about their old dog somehow being involved in this massacre… the idea was too horrific to entertain.

 

In the car windows all along the highway, they tried not to notice the small shadows of zombie pets.

 

“That one over there looks promising,” Kara said, pointing at a black range rover. While it seemed as weathered as the other cars after almost a year of disuse, the windows were all intact. It also had the advantage of resting slightly off the road. “It probably guzzles a ton of gas, but there are going to be plenty of cars along the way that we can syphon gas from.”

 

“The bus wasn’t much better, either,” Lucy said, looking at J’onn to hear about what he had to say on the matter. “We should probably at least check it out, right?” 

 

He nodded.

 

“Let’s see if there are any biters trapped inside,” he said, slowly making his way forward. Kara stayed slightly behind with her crossbow, so she could pick off any stragglers that might come crawling out from behind or beneath the range rover.

 

“I hope whoever it belonged to left the keys inside,” Vasquez mumbled, looking in all directions to see if their chatter had attracted any zombies from the highway. They were playing a dangerous, and yet necessary, game if Lucy and the others didn’t want to walk the rest of the way to Gotham City.

 

Walking from Kansas to the state of New York wouldn’t exactly be a walk in the park.

 

“Maybe we’ll have luck for once in our lives,” Lucy whispered back, her machete at the ready. “The universe sent you to help us. Maybe you’re like some kind of lucky charm. That would be cool, right?”

 

Vasquez smiled.

 

“Totally,” they answered, their attention focused on the range rover. “Hopefully that means you won’t need any other guardian angels along the way and Gotham City will welcome you with open arms.”

 

“And without any teeth that want to eat us,” Lucy said, just as a zombie crawled up from beneath the car. Its hair got caught somewhere along the bottom of the car, making a disgusting squelching noise as the entire scalp came loose, exposing the bloody skull.

 

“That’s disgusting,” Kara whispered as she shot the half-rotten zombie right in the face.

 

It dropped to the ground like a ragdoll.

 

“I’m not cleaning that up,” Lucy said, pointing at the piece of scalp now hanging from the back of the car. “You shoot it, you remove it, Kara.”

 

Huffing, Kara rolled her eyes.

 

“Let’s circle the car to see if anything else is hiding behind it,” J’onn interjected, waving them all along as he made his way around. They were still far enough away from it that nothing would be able to surprise them by charging forward.

 

“I’ll check the car from the roadside,” Vasquez offered, slowly making their way around the hood. When they looked inside, they were almost gratified to see no one behind the steering wheel. Even though that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything else hiding behind those closed doors.

 

“Roadside is clear,” they said, just as they heard the sound of groaning behind them.

 

When they turned around, they saw a small, child-sized zombie crawling towards them.

 

Its eyes seemed to have been picked clean by birds or bugs, and Vasquez felt sick to the stomach as they watched it approach. It was clawing its way through the grass with its hands, and seemed to be following Vasquez’s scent as much as their earlier words.

 

It was younger than their brother.

 

Vasquez tried not to notice the sparkling  _ Pokémon  _ logo on the back of the child’s jumper as they brought their machete down. The crunching noise and subsequent stilling of the small mody made them retch.

 

“You alright?” J’onn asked as he stopped next to them.

 

“Yeah,” they wheezed, straightening up and pressing their hand to their mouth. They’d just barely managed to keep down their breakfast. “Sorry.”

 

J’onn pulled them away from the child zombie and pressed them gently into Lucy’s side.

 

“You guys look out for stragglers while Kara and I check the car,” he said gruffly, clearly just as disturbed by what he’d seen. Vasquez wondered if he’d had children prior to this, but they dismissed the thought instantly. They didn’t want to know. 

 

“This makes me look like a big wimp, doesn’t it?” Vasquez asked while Lucy rubbed their arms. At the same time, J’onn and Kara opened the trunk of the car, revealing it to be packed with boxes, bags and suitcases. 

 

“It makes you look human,” Lucy reassured them, letting go of their arms and rounding them so she could press their backs together. This way the two of them wouldn’t have to keep looking behind them. “I’m pretty sure that’s all any of us can hope to be right now.”

 

Vasquez sighed.

 

When J’onn and Kara opened the door of the range rover on the driver’s side, they found the keys in the ignition and another three duffle bags in the back seats. While Vasquez watched, J’onn shook his head.

 

“Must be our lucky day,” he said, furrowing his brows. 

 

He seemed skeptical, and Vasquez understood the sentiment.

 

In this world, there was no such thing as luck. It gave and took in equal measure.

 

“We deserve something good,” Kara said, her face looking far more desperate than it had a minute ago. “After the bus incident, and Mon-El, and  _ Winn _ , we deserve something  _ good _ .” Her hands were shaking and Lucy left Vasquez to pull her friend into a hug.

 

“Let’s hope this car has some juice left in it,” J’onn said, clearly desperate to do  _ something _ .

 

As soon as he’d turned the key in the ignition, all hell broke loose.

 

It took Vasquez several seconds to understand what had happened and why there was suddenly such an intense level of noise coming from the car. When they did, they looked behind themself just in time to see zombies crawling out from behind the cars, walking out of the trees, squeezing themselves out of broken car windows.

 

“Everybody into the car,” Vasquez said, pushing both Lucy and Kara out of their embrace. “Get in the car. Get in the car right now.” J’onn seemed to be struggling with the controls and Vasquez pushed his legs into the car before closing the door on him. “Both of you in the back.”

 

Lucy and Kara weren’t frozen, but they seemed to be having troubles with their backpacks.

 

“Give them to me,” Vasquez said, taking first Kara’s and then Lucy’s as the horde continued to approach, some of them rolling down the small incline between highway and surrounding grass. “Fuck.”

 

As soon as Kara and Lucy were squeezed onto the three duffles in the back, Vasquez shoved their backpacks in after them, closed the door, and sprinted around the car, half-sliding over the hood as a particularly fast zombie made a grab for their ankle.

 

_ Stay alive, Vas, stay alive _ , their mother’s voice screamed at them in their head.  _ Stay alive, baby _ .

 

Their machete came down on the second zombie’s skull as soon as they saw it. 

 

A moment later, they were in the range rover.

 

“Everybody hold on,” J’onn growled as he shifted gears and started driving. The car mowed through several zombies, causing it to bump up and down. 

 

“Did they get you?” Lucy asked, reaching out and gripping Vasquez’s shoulder.

 

“No,” they panted, holding onto the dashboard as J’onn took a quick right turn to avoid another car. The zombies were still spilling out of the highway, although now that the vehicle was moving, they were much less scary than they had been a moment ago.

 

“Fuck,” Vasquez panted, closing their eyes and running a hand through their hair. “What the fuck was wrong with the person who drove this fucking car.” Their entire body was shaking with adrenaline.

 

When they opened their eyes again, J’onn was reaching up to flip down the sun visor and pull out the car’s papers.

 

He threw them over to Vasquez, who opened them.

 

“Mr. Alexander Luthor is a goddamn fucking asshole,” they announced, hands shaking as they wondered what kind of human would leave his music on  _ at full goddamn volume _ during a zombie apocalypse. Especially when he’d been playing  _ The Calling _ with their loud post-grunge guitar.

 

“Agreed,” Kara stuttered, finally moving her backpack down in between her legs and shuffling the three duffle bags around so she could sit properly. “Let’s hope he left us something useful in his range rover, at least.”

 

“Bastard,” Lucy mumbled, her hand still settled on Vasquez’s shoulder. “I guess that town you wanted to go to is out of the question now with that horde blocking the way.” She sounded genuinely sorry, but Vasquez waved her off.

 

“It’s alright,” they said, shuffling around in the passenger seat so they could take off their own backpack. “No one was waiting for me to show up there, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for part 4! still wondering where Alex is hiding out and I feel a bit bad for Winn. poor kid. hope you enjoyed! also did anyone spot the smallville reference?
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for checking this :)
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	11. heads will roll [Part 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Zombie apocalypse AU" [Lucy x Vasquez; Mild angst]
> 
> Summary: "Lucy reveals things. Vasquez wants to give her a hug."

Drumming their fingers on their pants, Vasquez glanced into the right side mirror to look at Lucy’s face. Their new friend was staring out at the scenery beyond them and Vasquez tried not to notice the way her eyebrows twitched with every new discovery along the road.

 

“How about we check what’s in these bags and duffles now that we’re away from the horde?” Kara asked, putting down her journal. After their narrow escape, she’d written furiously inside the small diary. “If we don’t need the stuff, we can throw it out and make room.”

 

“We should probably do it before it’s dark, too,” Vasquez added, wondering when they’d started including themself in this little team. About an hour ago, they’d been all set to leave and go about their own way. 

 

“Alright, I’ll try to find us a good spot to stop,” J’onn said, sweeping his gaze around. He would likely be looking for an open area that could give them ample opportunity to drive away if things went south.

 

It took them about fifteen minutes.

 

“Alright,” J’onn said, getting out of the driver’s seat. The first thing he did was to pull out his map and check to see where they were. They’d stopped at a crossroad and Vasquez watched as he made a small mark on the map with his pencil. “I think we should start with the duffle bags in the backseat.”

 

Giving him a thumbs up, Lucy rounded the car so they were all on the same side. Then, she pulled the first duffle close while Kara kept a lookout with her crossbow for any stragglers. Vasquez stood next to J’onn with their arms crossed over their chest.

 

That feeling of needing to  _ go  _ was still there.

 

Lucy whistled quietly as she opened up the first duffle.

 

“Mr. Alexander Luthor appears to have been quite the paranoid bastard,” she said as she showed them the contents. The duffle was stuffed to the brim with ammunition for all sorts of weapons. “This is a fucking goldmine. Let’s hope he left us some of his toys as well.”

 

“Makes you wonder what he took with him, if he left this stuff behind,” Vasquez commented, wondering if any of the ammunition in the duffle would fit for their own gun. “We should probably keep this one.”

 

“Yeah,” Lucy agreed, shoving the first duffle back and pulling the next one to her. “Sorry Kara, no arrows for you.” 

 

Kara snorted.

 

“Typical,” she replied, giving them all a sunny smile, the earlier shock seemingly forgotten. “People are so inconsiderate. I have to scrounge up every little projectile I have. You gun owners get to have all the fun. This is discrimination.”

 

Chuckling, Lucy zipped open the second bag.

 

“More ammo,” she mumbled. “Maybe he only took the duffle with weapons.” When she opened the third bag, she gasped. “Alright, either the guy robbed a gun store, or he took his second amendment right very seriously.” She showed them the contents to reveal an assortment of handguns and rifles all crammed together. “If I were him, I wouldn’t have left all of this shit.”

 

J’onn gave off a thoughtful little hum.

 

“Considering he was driving with the music turned all the way up, he was probably drawing quite the crowd. Maybe he realized that there was nowhere else to go in his car and decided to continue on foot…” He frowned. “Though I can’t see how that would make much sense.”

 

“I guess we’ll never know,” Vasquez mused, still worried about their own constant use of the word  _ we _ . “He was probably part of the horde that was chasing us.” 

  
“Yeah, maybe,” J’onn replied, rounding the car and opening up the trunk. “Let’s check the rest of this and then get back on the road while we still have daylight left. I don’t like driving in the dark without streetlights lighting the way.”

 

“I can take the wheel tonight,” Vasquez offered, walking forward and coming to a halt next to Lucy. 

 

J’onn seemed surprised at their suggestion (almost as surprised as Vasquez themself), but he didn’t make a comment. At the same time, Lucy wrapped her arm around their shoulders. In the zombie apocalypse, attachments to live humans who weren’t psychopaths and didn’t try to eat your flesh tended to happen a lot quicker than they had in the old world.

 

It brought about difficulties that Vasquez didn’t like to dwell on. Such as the constant fear of losing their new friends to the harsh environment. At this point, the zombies weren’t even the worst threat anymore. 

 

Sure, when the outbreak had been new and fresh, the zombies had been the reason that Vasquez had lost their entire family in one fell swoop. As they’d fallen off the bridge and into the river below (with their hands reaching out for their mother), they’d never been more afraid of anything than those horrific creatures.

 

But now, almost a year later, with the walking corpses slowly rotting away, they were no longer the most dangerous. Starvation, sickness and a shortage of clean drinking water was becoming a bigger and bigger problem.

 

At some point, ravaging the countryside for tinned goods wouldn’t work anymore. And not everyone had been as fortunate as Vasquez. Not everyone had found a friend along the way who knew how to catch fresh game.

 

-

 

The trunk of the car had revealed a number of pleasant surprises. 

 

A case full of bottled water, a large box with all sorts of canned goods and snacks, and a supremely well-equipped first-aid kit. 

 

Of course it had also contained a couple of suitcases filled with expensive clothing that they’d left by the side of the road (even though Vasquez wanted to cry at the sight of those perfectly tailored suits rotting away in bumfuck nowhere, Kansas). The man had been too tall for Kara, Lucy and Vasquez to wear his clothes, but J’onn had switched out his old, ratty polo shirt for a new, more expensive looking model. 

 

They’d also torn up some of the silk shirts, just in case they needed more bandages than the first-aid kit could give them.

 

For some reason, Lucy and Kara had insisted on keeping the extensive collection of DVDs and Blu-Rays and the high-end entertainment system. Vasquez didn’t ask them about that, though. It was none of their business anyway and deep in their heart, the desire to leave kept pulsing. Even though with every second they stayed, the urge felt harder and harder to give into.

 

Now, it was nighttime.

 

J’onn and Kara were asleep in the backseat, Kara’s head on his broad shoulder and her hands curled around his arm. While J’onn was perfectly silent, Kara snored softly as she dreamt, her leg twitching occasionally.

 

Lucy was staring out of the window, even though they could barely see anything that wasn’t immediately illuminated by the headlights.

 

Since they couldn’t decipher much, Vasquez was driving slowly along the road.

 

They didn’t want to cause an accident.

 

“You should try to get some sleep,” Vasquez whispered, moving the steering wheel to the left casually to avoid a wandering zombie. No reason to mow it over unless absolutely necessary. “I’ll keep an eye out; don’t worry.”

 

When Vasquez glanced over briefly, they saw that Lucy had shifted her gaze to their profile.

 

“Does this mean you’re staying with us?” she asked, her voice equally as quiet so as not to wake up the two others. “Because if you aren’t, you’re doing a really bad job of letting us go.”

 

Vasquez smiled.

 

“I thought you’d be the ones letting me go?” they teased, slowing down instinctively when they came upon another crossroad. They knew logically that there wouldn’t be another car, but old habits did die hard.

 

“You’re avoiding the question,” Lucy teased back, settling her hand soothingly on Vasquez’s thigh. “You sounded pretty adamant about leaving. That’s why I’m asking. I was wondering if maybe you had somewhere to be as well and you just didn’t want to tell us.”

 

Biting their bottom lip, Vasquez looked left and right before driving over the crossroad. 

 

“There’s no one left to wait for me,” they said quietly, not daring to take their eyes off the road and see the pity in Lucy’s eyes. “Everyone I care about is dead.” It sounded almost comical. They’d all lost people. “I don’t mean to sound melodramatic.”

 

Lucy sighed.

 

“No, I get it,” she said, squeezing Vasquez’s leg. “I know I’m damn lucky to have J’onn and Kara, but we used to be a much larger group.” When Vasquez glanced back over once again, they saw the sadness in Lucy’s eyes. “When our safe zone was overrun, we piled as many people as we could into the bus and took off.”

 

“You were in one of the safe zones?” Vasquez asked, raising one of their eyebrows. “How long did yours last for? All the safe zones I’ve tried to reach were either impossible to get to or completely destroyed.”

 

They swallowed hard as they thought back to their friend Siobhan and her snarkily optimistic attitude.

 

She’d been so sure that the safe zone in Kansas City would be the right place to go. Months before, she’d made a pact to meet up there with one of her friends from work. 

 

When Vasquez had come across her, they’d both been hardened by the outbreak.

 

“We were in a military base in National City,” Lucy explained, her hand jittering on Vasquez’s lap as she recalled the events that had taken place. “It was an underground bunker with extremely tight security measures. We lived there for almost a year. We trained and got ready, just in case anything went wrong.”

 

Considering the bitter undertone in her voice and that she was out here in the first place, Vasquez knew what would come next.

 

“A couple of weeks ago, some of us went on a routine mission to kill biters and gather supplies,” Lucy said, pulling back her hand. “When we came back, the door to the bunker was wide open and there were zombies everywhere streaming inside.”

 

Now it was Vasquez who put their hand on Lucy’s thigh.

 

“What happened?” they asked, feeling nearly breathless.

 

“One of the civilians who lived there wasn’t happy with how things were run by the military.” Lucy’s hands seized Vasquez’s with both of her hers and held on tightly. “He hated the rationing and that he had to share sleeping quarters with other people. And he was publicly reprimanded several times.”

 

“So he opened the door and let the place get overrun by zombies?” Vasquez asked, completely amazed at this man’s utter idiocy. “That’s like being angry that a spider is in your house and instead of getting it out, you set the whole house on fire.”

 

Lucy sighed again.

 

“He stole one of the armored cars and left the bunker after he’d disabled the security system. He took a couple of the other shitheads with him.” Her grip on Vasquez’s hand was almost painful. “We only know that this is what happened because we found one of our friends outside. He’d already been bitten. Poor Mon-El.”

 

“Did you catch the guy who did it?” Another thing that was often scarier than zombies: Other human beings.

 

Lucy shook her head.

 

“No. He was long gone by the time we came back,” Lucy growled, letting go of Vasquez’s hand and rubbing her face. “But I swear, if I ever see Maxwell Lord again, I’m going to shoot him in the face myself.”

 

Squeezing Lucy’s thigh, Vasquez tried to concentrate on the road and not reach over to give their new friend a big hug. From Lucy’s tone, it really sounded like she needed one. 

 

“So what’s in Gotham? Another safe zone?” they asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

 

“Something like that…” Lucy mumbled, leaning her head against the glass. “I think I’m going to try to sleep now.” She intertwined her fingers with Vasquez’s. “Thank you again for getting us all into the car this morning.”

 

Vasquez blushed.

 

“No problem,” they said, trying to ignore the feeling of Lucy’s warm skin. “Sleep tight.”

 

“I’ll try,” Lucy whispered.

 

In the silence of the night, Vasquez let out a breath.

  
How could they leave these people, knowing how much they’d already been through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many more parts there will be. maybe like one or two! hope you enjoyed :))
> 
> thanks to beagles for checking this :)
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	12. heads will roll [Part 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Word: "Zombie Apocalypse AU" [Lucy x Vasquez; Angst]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez tries not to listen in."
> 
> **Rated M for Mature, because of relatively Graphic Depictions of Violence.**

With their eyes closed, Vasquez dozed on and off as J’onn drove them through the countryside. They were trying to avoid big cities (since it would be nearly impossible to traverse them with all of the cars blocking the roads), which meant they had to take the smaller and longer routes.

 

They’d been on the road for four days now and they would have to stop soon to syphon gas from broken down cars. 

 

“I hope we aren’t too late,” they heard Kara say. 

 

“We’re not,” J’onn replied, his deep voice reassuring. “Their security measures are even better than ours. There’s no way something like that happened there.” Vasquez wondered if they were talking about the safe zone in Gotham City.

 

“But what if we get there and it’s all…” Kara trailed off, and Vasquez wanted to reach out to comfort her. Unwilling to disturb Kara’s and J’onn’s moment together, they stayed completely still. “I don’t know what I’ll do… if Alex…”

 

“She’s fine,” J’onn said gruffly, clearly just as emotional. 

 

Kara sniffled.

 

When the two didn’t say anything else, Vasquez drifted off to sleep again, wondering who this Alex person was and why Kara wasn’t with them. She cared about them deeply, that much was obvious, and Vasquez hoped that this Alex had survived.

 

Vasquez had no idea either what they would do if confronted with a Kara who was so emotionally devastated. 

 

Comforting people after they lost the person they loved most was almost worse than losing people themself.

 

Almost.

 

-

 

“Get a move on,” Siobhan demanded, clutching the straps of her backpack.  She’d been antsy all day and Vasquez was barely catching up with her. The two had almost made it to Kansas City and Siobhan couldn't wait to see her friend Eve again. When the outbreak had hit, Eve had called Siobhan before the phone lines had gone down to tell her about the safe zone there. “You're so goddamn slow, Vas.”

 

Vasquez grinned. 

 

“Excuse me for taking in the scenery. It’s not every day the zombie apocalypse hits and leaves you stranded out in the wilderness,” they retorted, catching up to Siobhan and elbowing her in the side. 

 

Siobhan rolled her eyes.

 

“All I get is sass,” she teased, wrapping an arm around Vasquez’s shoulders and pressing a kiss against their temple. The gesture made them blush.

 

Something had been brewing between them lately. When they’d met two months ago, Vasquez had still been stricken with too much grief over their family to take care of themself properly. They’d barely been surviving. Siobhan had found them - emaciated and nearly starving to death - and had put them back on their feet.

 

She’d shown them how to hunt and track and she’d kicked their ass whenever they’d fallen back into self-pity.

 

They all had a sob story now, Siobhan had told them.

 

No time to dwell on them.

 

But ever since Vasquez had butchered three zombies who had been about to eat a startled Siobhan, things had been different. Their touches held more purpose and when they cuddled for warmth at night, it felt more intimate.  _ Better _ .

 

Safe.

 

“Did no one ever tell you not to talk back to your elders?” Siobhan continued, ruffling Vasquez’s hair. 

 

“You're three months older than me, Siobhan,” Vasquez replied, taking Siobhan’s hand on their shoulder and intertwining their fingers. “I think I’m well within my rights to sass you as much as I like. Guess you should’ve worked harder on being born just a few years earlier.”

 

Siobhan shook her head. 

 

Her dark hair shone in the midday sun. A couple of hours ago, they'd come upon a river and had used the opportunity to scrub off some of the grime.

 

“Brat,” Siobhan murmured lovingly, squeezing Vasquez’s hand. She was about to say something else, when her interest was piqued. “Check it out. I think there's a roadside motel over there.” She grinned. “There might be something useful in there.”

 

Vasquez smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

“Ever the opportunist,” they teased, letting go of Siobhan and drawing their knife. “Let’s see if we can scavenge ourselves some good shit.”

 

Siobhan clapped them on the back before drawing her machete.

 

“That’s my Vas,” she said, looking around them before slowly making her way forward. She moved quietly and methodically, her feet making almost no sound. During their two months together, Siobhan had enjoyed talking about her father's obsession with hunting and how he’d been a right old bastard in every other aspect of his life.

 

At least he’d left her with the means to survive on her own.

 

The first room they searched held almost nothing of interest for them. Vasquez picked out a new pair of shoes for themself, but Siobhan scoffed down at the rest of the clothing. Even during the apocalypse, Siobhan wouldn't have been caught dead wearing any of those blouses and pants. 

 

The mini fridge had a few bottles of water and booze, some of which Siobhan pocketed with a grin and a wink.

 

The second room was much the same.

 

In the third, they found their first biter. He’d been chained to the heater and angrily made a grab for them as soon as he noticed them. His flesh and skin had turned somewhat mushy, so Vasquez put him out of his misery before he could pull himself loose and become a bigger problem.

 

“This is fucking sad,” Siobhan commented as she looked down at the dead zombie. “If I ever get bitten, I want you to take me down before I can turn.” Her hand settled on Vasquez’s shoulder. “None of that sentimental shit, you hear me? Just shoot me right between the eyes.”

 

Vasquez scowled at her.

 

“Don't talk like that,” they said, opening up the mini fridge and frowning when they realized the contents had already been emptied. Likely taken by the person who had left the walker in here. “You're going to cause some sort of cosmic event and get yourself killed.”

 

Shrugging nonchalantly, Siobhan picked up one of the discarded suitcases and looked inside. A look of disgust crossed her features and she held up a shirt with a truly disgusting pattern that made even Vasquez’s eyes bleed.

 

“Maybe we should burn this building to the ground once we're through. This is disgusting. I don't even know what to say about this.” She dropped the shirt back into the suitcase and closed it. “Please tell me you’ve never worn something like that.”

 

Vasquez shook their head.

 

“Never,” they said, getting up from their crouching position in front of the mini fridge.

 

“Good.” Siobhan shuddered. “I’m not shacking up with someone who can't tell the difference between a dish towel and a piece of clothing.”

 

Blushing furiously, Vasquez followed her out of the room.

 

“Shacking up?” they asked shyly, following Siobhan to the final room on this floor. 

 

“If you're lucky,” Siobhan teased them, pressing down the handle.

 

A clicking sound. 

 

A bang.

 

And Siobhan flew backwards. 

 

Her back crashed against the balustrade before she crumpled onto the ground, Vasquez’s eyes staring at the hole in the door and the shotgun behind it; a contraption that was rigged to shoot anyone who tried to come inside. The shock of it all froze them solid for several seconds.

 

They were pulled out of their paralysis by Siobhan’s whimpering. 

 

Falling to their knees, Vasquez frantically turned Siobhan on her back, gasping when they saw the blood soaking her friend’s shirt.

 

“No,” they whispered desperately, pressing their hands against Siobhan’s stomach. “No, no, no.” They were crying, big heavy tears dropping on Siobhan while she whimpered in pain. Her blood was everywhere.

 

Everywhere. 

 

So much blood.

 

Her hand gripped Vasquez’s arm.

 

“Get out,” she croaked, squeezing with whatever strength she had left. “Gunshot. You need to go.”

 

Vasquez pulled away one of their bloody hands to stroke Siobhan’s hair.

 

“I’m not leaving you here,” they argued vehemently, leaning down and pressing their lips together. “You’re going to be fine. You can't leave me. I need you.” They leaned their forehead against Siobhan’s. “I love you.”

 

Siobhan smiled.

 

“S-Sap,” she stuttered, her mouth open to say something else. Before she could, her body shuddered and she gasped in pain. Her eyes sought out Vasquez, her lips forming words without any sounds passing them. 

 

_ I love you, too.  _

 

Then, with another shudder, her body went still.

 

Her eyes glassy.

 

Empty.

 

“No,” Vasquez said again, letting go of Siobhan’s belly to touch her face. “No, please. No.” Crying, they closed their eyes and wished they would wake up. This couldn't be anything but a terrible nightmare. Any second now they would wake up in Siobhan’s arms. Any second. “Please. Make it stop. Make it stop.  _ Siobhan _ .  _ Please _ .”

 

As they wept, they tugged Siobhan close and held her tightly. She didn't respond. 

 

And Vasquez never woke up.

 

-

 

“Vas,” they heard vaguely. “Vas, wake up. Vasquez!” They felt hands on their face.  _ Siobhan _ . “Vasquez, wake up, you're having a nightmare.” No, Siobhan couldn't be here. Could she? Had it been a nightmare after all?

 

When someone slapped them across the face, Vasquez startled into wakefulness, their hand immediately on their machete.

 

“It’s just us,” Lucy said gently,  placing both of her hands on Vasquez’s shoulders. “You were talking in your sleep.” One of her hands cupped Vasquez’s cheek. “We're about to take a break to eat something warm before the sun sets.” Having a fire at night wasn't generally the smartest idea. 

 

“Sorry,” Vasquez mumbled, moving their hand away from their machete.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Kara asked from the front, her face more concerned than Vasquez had ever seen it. She reached back and waited for them to take her hand. “We’re all here for you.” She looked so earnest and sweet that Vasquez almost cried.

 

“Thanks,” they whispered, soaking in the feeling of physical contact. They’d been alone for so long. “I think I just need some fresh air.” They smiled at both Lucy and Kara. J’onn was staring at the road, but his hands were clenched around the steering wheel.

 

“I’ll stop over there at the edge of the trees,” he said, steadily steering the car in that direction. 

 

-

 

As soon as they stopped, Vasquez pushed themself out of the car and breathed in the fresh afternoon air. When they didn't see any biters, they closed their eyes and took in the quiet. All they could hear were the others getting out of the car, and the rustling of the trees. 

 

It took their racing heart a couple of long drawn out breaths to calm down. To their great relief, they didn't flinch when they felt J’onn’s big hand on their shoulder.

 

“We’ve got you,” he rumbled quietly. He didn’t need to say anything else. Vasquez simply brought up their hand and squeezed his tightly. Being with this group and making new friends was dangerous, but they’d forgotten how much nicer it was to have people. And how much it lightened the load.

 

“Let’s get some food into you; you look pale,” Kare said, opening up the trunk and pulling out a few of the canned goods and a cooking pot, while Lucy went into the woods in search of firewood. “And drink some water.” Kara pressed a bottle into their hand. “I know I have a lot more nightmares when I’m dehydrated.” Kara gave them a quick hug.

 

“Thanks,” Vasquez said again, leaning their back against J’onn’s strong front. “I just dreamed about something that happened a few months ago.” Downplaying it wouldn’t make it hurt any less, but Siobhan had been right all that time ago. They all had a sob story now. “I lost one of my friends to a shotgun blast. One of those automatic traps.”

 

J’onn squeezed them harder.

 

“And the guy inside the stupid apartment had already hung himself,” Vasquez continued, rubbing roughly at their eyes. “The stupid bastard.” They’d pulled him down from the ceiling after that, and even though they weren’t proud of it, they’d battered his lifeless corpse with Siobhan’s machete until it was nothing but a pile of disgusting mush. “I buried her in the forest.”

 

Kara looked like she was about to start crying herself, and she once again wrapped her arms around Vasquez. 

 

“I buried my best friend, too,” she whispered, and while that didn’t make Vasquez feel any better… it reminded them that there were people who understood. People who would share in her grief. 

  
People like J’onn, and Kara, and Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was sad... see you tomorrow! we're close to the end now
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for checking this!
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	13. heads will roll [Part 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Zombie Apocalypse AU" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Lucy, Vasquez, Kara and J'onn stop for gas."

“Suck harder,” Lucy commanded, poking Vasquez in the side.

 

“I’m sucking as hard as I can,” they complained, pulling away from the tube in their mouth and giving her a glare. “If you think you can do it so much better, why don’t you try?” They frowned and wiped their face.

 

“Fine,” Lucy acquiesced, bumping them to the side with her hips. “Let me show you how a real professional does it.” She grabbed the tube from their hands. “You know, now that you’ve decided to stay on, you’re getting a bit feisty for my taste.”

 

Rolling their eyes fondly, Vasquez crossed their arms over their chest.

 

Kara shook her head at them.

 

“You know that conversation sounded really dirty right now, right?” she asked, wrapping her arm around Vasquez’s shoulders. “And that I feel absolutely obligated to write it down in my little notebook so Alex can laugh at you?”

 

Lucy kicked her shin.

 

“If you tell Danvers about this, I might have to choke her out,” Lucy warned, wagging her finger before putting her mouth on the pipe and trying to suck up gas from the beaten down car they’d parked right next to.

 

“No choking,” came J’onn’s voice from where he was keeping guard.

 

“But  _ dad _ ,” Lucy whined. The gas she’d sucked halfway up flowed back down the tube.

 

“Get back to work,” he said, giving them a stern look over his shoulder. But Vasquez could have sworn they’d seen a small smile flit over his lips as he turned his attention back to the woods and streets around them. 

 

With a chuckle, Lucy went back to sucking.

 

Vasquez tried not to make their staring too obvious.

 

“Who’s Alex anyway?” they asked, instead of dwelling on the thought of Lucy doing sexual things with them. Maybe. Not that she would. And even if she’d been interested, Vasquez wasn’t in the business of making themself that vulnerable again.

 

Not after what had happened with Siobhan.

 

“Right, we kind of didn’t tell you,” Kara said, leaning her cheek against the top of Vasquez’s head, painfully reminding them of their short stature. “Alex is my foster sister. We grew up together in California after my parents died.”

 

Lucy sniggered and pulled away from the pipe  _ yet again _ .

 

“What she means by that is that she moved in with her girl crush when she was in high school.” She ducked when Kara swung at her playfully. In the scuffle, Vasquez almost lost their balance when Kara pulled them back.

 

“Careful, children,” J’onn admonished them. 

 

Considering that his back was still to them, Vasquez had no idea how he could’ve known about Kara and Lucy’s little dispute. But maybe he was so used to their squabbling thad he didn’t even need to look anymore.

 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Kara continued, pointing at the tube until Lucy went back to it. “Alex is a brilliant bio-engineer who’s been trying to find a cure for the zombie outbreak.” She puffed up almost instantly, clearly proud of her brilliant foster sister. 

 

“And her lab is in Gotham City?” Vasquez asked, watching as Lucy sucked up the gas before sticking the end of the tube into their own car’s tank. 

 

Kara nodded.

 

“Well, she was with us at first,” she said, playing with Vasquez’s sweater like she needed something to do with her hands. “But a couple of months ago they sent out a helicopter to pick her up. Her mom was already in Gotham by that time. She requested that they transport Alex over there, too.”

 

“And they couldn’t take you with them?” Vasquez frowned. 

 

Looking away, Kara shrugged.

 

“They said they were only allowed to move Alex,” she said, scuffing her shoes on the ground. “She tried to tell them that she wouldn’t leave unless she could take me with them, but I told her to go.”

 

Vasquez understood. Alex’s role in this outbreak had been bigger than their relationship. From the look on Kara’s face, it had clearly been one of the hardest decisions she had ever been forced to make - even in this world.

 

Vasquez wrapped their arm around her waist.

 

“We’ll get you there,” they promised, quieting the voice inside themself that told them to run. “If they’re working on a cure, they probably have the best protection the government could buy before all of this shit hit the fan.”

 

“Yeah, listen to the person with the great butt,” Lucy interjected, smiling at Kara. “We’re going to get you to Gotham City and then we’re going to find Alex and everything will be peachy fucking keen.”

 

Wiping at her eyes, Kara nodded.

 

-

 

“Do we have any plans for how we’re actually going to get into Gotham City once we get there?” Vasquez whispered to Lucy as they drove them all through the night. Kara and J’onn were conked out on the backseat again. 

 

After siphoning gas and having a snack, they’d gotten back on the road.

 

“It’s cute how you keep saying  _ we _ ,” Lucy teased them gently. She was looking out of the window again. “I’m glad you decided to stay with us.” When Vasquez glanced over, they saw that she was smiling.

 

“You’re just saying that because you think I have a great butt,” Vasquez whispered, trying to hide their obvious crush behind sarcasm. Now that they’d decided to stay on, they were relaxing more and more into their new group dynamics.

 

“You do, though,” Lucy replied, lolling her head to the side so she could look at Vasquez. “Have you actually looked at your butt before? It’s top-notch.” She placed her hand on their thigh and squeezed. “And I have absolutely no idea how we’re going to get anywhere close to the safe zone unless it’s somewhere on the outskirts of Gotham City. Which I doubt.”

 

Nodding, Vasquez carefully drove off the road to avoid an amalgamation of other cars.

 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t be that lucky,” they whispered, keeping their eyes focused on the way ahead of them, just in case there were any obstacles. “Maybe we should do the old trick of covering ourselves in zombie stench to blend in. Provided it doesn’t rain.”

 

Lucy sighed.

 

“I feel like that’s going to end up as our only choice. Unless we have some other great idea or run into any of the people who actually work at that lab.” She drew her nails over Vasquez’s leg, occasionally poking and prodding them. “I really hope Alex is alive.” Her words were barely audible.

 

“Me, too,” Vasquez replied, taking their right hand off the steering wheel so they could intertwine their fingers with Lucy’s. “I don’t ever want to see Kara cry.” Someone as happy and sweet as Kara didn’t deserve to have her heart ripped out and stomped on.

 

“It’s terrible,” Lucy assured them, squeezing their fingers. “It’s not as bad as seeing J’onn cry, though.” Voice thick with emotion, Lucy let out a slow breath. “I know we joke a lot about him acting like our dad, but he really  _ is  _ like a second father for Alex. I don’t know what either of them are going to do if we get there and…”

 

Lucy didn’t need to finish her sentence.

 

“If that happens, we’ll take care of them,” Vasquez said decisively. When they’d been broken by the outbreak, Siobhan had helped them up. Siobhan had given them the tools to put themself back together. “I’m right there with you every step of the way.”

 

For a moment, Lucy said nothing.

 

Then, slowly, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Vasquez’s cheek.

  
They blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a rough day, so the update is a bit shorter than usual. but at least we know where alex is!
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for betaing!
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	14. heads will roll [Part 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Word: "Zombie Apocalypse AU" [Lucy x Vasquez; Mild angst]
> 
> Summary: "They're nearing Gotham City."

“According to your map, we’re almost there,” Vasquez mumbled from the backseat. Lucy was conked out on their shoulder, and they tried to move as little as possible so as not to disturb her. “But we should probably camp out here for the night.”

 

J’onn grunted in agreement while Kara mock-shuddered.

 

“Going into Gotham City when it’s daylight is already scary enough,” she said, accepting the map when Vasquez handed it over to her. “I don’t even want to know what it’s like when you go at nighttime.”

 

“You’d probably get attacked by bats immediately,” Vasquez supplied helpfully. Now that they didn’t need their hands to hold onto the map, they curled them around Lucy’s on their lap. “And then you’d be eaten by zombies.”

 

Sighing, Kara folded up the map and held it loosely in her lap. 

 

“If we get there and everything’s gone, I might just let that happen,” she grumbled darkly, pressing the side of her head against the cold window next to her. The words made Vasquez frown. Now that they’d spent a few weeks with Kara, there was no way they were going to let that happen.

 

“If everything’s gone, then we go on,” they said strongly, reaching over from the backseat and squeezing Kara’s shoulder. 

 

“There’s no shame in surviving,” J’onn grumbled, grasping Kara’s hand with his own. 

 

-

 

At the break of dawn, Vasquez unfurled their body from the car and stumbled into the morning.

 

Yawning, they stretched their arms over their head and went in search of a tree or a bush they could relieve themselves under. One thing they seriously missed was indoor plumbing. And having a regular and steady supply of toilet paper.

 

They were good on rolls right now, but Vasquez hoped that the safe zone had its own little toilet paper factory. 

 

When they came back, J’onn was opening up a can of peaches while Kara kept a lookout with her crossbow. On their way through a small town, they’d fown a gun store that actually sold crossbow bolts. And since possibly no one but Kara still knew how to fire one of those, they hadn’t been raided.

 

Putting the toilet paper roll back in the truck, Vasquez thanked their lucky stars that they’d stumbled across a creek on their way back. Nothing was worse than running around with the knowledge that you hadn’t been able to wash your hands.

 

“I’ve mapped out the proper way for us to go,” J’onn told them while Lucy made her way into the woods. “I hope the military tried cleaning out the city, because otherwise driving inside is going to be an absolute nightmare.”

 

“Damn near impossible, probably,” Vasquez mumbled, accepting the can of peaches and a fork. “I’m worried the military is going to shoot us on sight if we go in there with zombie guts all over us. They might just assume we were freshly turned.”

 

Humming in agreement, J’onn rubbed his chin.

 

“I wish we knew where exactly their compound is located. There were a couple of science labs in the city before the outbreak.” He looked down at the map. “But maybe they just lugged the equipment with them to a more convenient location.”

 

Vasquez shared his frustration.

 

They were already preparing for the worst. After Siobhan’s death, they’d continued to Kansas City to find Eve and tell her that Siobhan did all she could to reach her. But when they’d arrived, there had been no one left but the dead.

 

In a way, they were glad Siobhan hadn’t been around for the disappointment.

 

But that feeling only extended so far.

 

“We need to find a good vantage point. Then maybe we can check with your binoculars if there are any buildings that look protected,” Kara suggested to J’onn, enviously eyeing Vasquez’s peaches. She was waiting for Lucy to return so she could go and relieve herself next. Until then, she was supposed to stand guard - not eat.

 

“We definitely need to scout ahead,” J’onn agreed, sitting down on the trunk and pulling the map into his lap. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here… But there was…” He rubbed his head. His hair was growing out - Vasquez would have to help him cut it soon. “I wish I had a bigger map than this.”

 

Patting J’onn’s shoulder, Vasquez smiled at Lucy as she returned and handed the toilet paper roll over to Kara. Now Vasquez would be the one standing guard, and they positioned themself accordingly, machete at the ready.

 

“What’s the plan?” Lucy asked, picking up Vasquez’s half-finished can of peaches.

 

“Finding a vantage point to see if we can spot any military presence around any of the buildings,” Vasquez supplied readily, trying to give J’onn some more time to think. “And if that doesn’t work, “they shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

Lucy sighed.

 

“This is going to suck,” she whispered. “I can already tell.”

 

-

 

Gotham City was overrun with walking corpses.

 

But that wasn’t a surprise.

 

Prior to its demise, it had housed over one-and-a-half million people, and there was simply no way that all of them had escaped in time to avoid the outbreak. They had no idea why those military types had decided to set up shop in this part of the country, but sadly… they hadn’t been in charge when that decision had been made.

 

Or maybe there had been some sort of lab equipment that simply  _ couldn’t  _ be moved.

 

Frankly, that seemed like the most logical explanation.

 

“Told you this was going to suck,” Lucy said, looking over Vasquez’s shoulder. They were up on a hill overlooking the metropolis below them (still safely hidden inside the range rover). “You’d think the military would put some resources into clearing the city they’re living in, even if the dead are in the millions.”

 

Kara said nothing. Her expression had gone from worried to stony.

 

Clearly, she was already preparing for the worst as well.

 

Driving into the city looked to be out of the question, since the roads to and from Gotham City were packed with both debris and abandoned cars. Even if they’d had a tank the endeavor would have seemed impossible.

 

“Guess it’s time to catch a walker and gut it?” Vasquez asked, crossing their arms over their chest. Nothing about this was even remotely fun. “Who wants to wear the entrails as a necklace?”

 

“You’re gross,” Lucy said appreciatively and patted their shoulder. “You can have the entrails.”

 

They chuckled.

 

-

 

“We should hide the car,” J’onn said as he shouldered his rucksack. They couldn’t take everything from the trunk, so it only made sense to ensure that it wouldn’t get snagged while they were away from it. Just in case they needed to return. 

 

They’d already packed it behind a line of trees and bushes.

 

Now, they shoveled dirt on top of it and covered it with broken off branches and leaves so it would look like it had been there for a while. It was unlikely that someone would happen to come up to it randomly, but they needed to be sure. 

 

“Let’s kill a zombie,” Kara whispered, trying to keep her composure and optimism. The longer they spent here without any sign that Alex was fine, the more demure and melancholic she became. Vasquez felt her pain.

 

With a reassuring smile, they bumped her shoulder.

 

“We’ll find her.” They didn’t know if they would. There simply was no way to be sure. But if it got Kara on her feet and out of her funk, Vasquez would lie through their teeth for as long as they could. 

 

Hope was a luxury none of them could afford, and yet they all clung to it desperately.

 

“Thanks,” Kara replied, looking up as J’onn wrapped his arm around her for a second.

 

Together, they set out to find a biter.

 

-

 

Finding one in the woods was easy.

 

Vasquez was glad to see that it wasn’t a kid or a teenager. When they’d spotted the  _ Steven Universe _ t-shirt they’d been worried. But the zombie had clearly been an adult before its untimely demise, and Vasquez had no qualms about clobbering it down.

 

“This is going to be so disgusting,” Kara observed, just as Vasquez split open the zombie’s t-shirt with their machete. The pasty, wrinkled skin of the biter’s chest looked disgustingly bloated. “Maybe we should skip the entrails and just stick to something else.”

 

Vasquez almost barfed when they stuck their machete into the zombie’s ribcage.

 

“If I end up meeting your sister, I’m punching her in the face,” they said, trying to breathe shallowly through their mouth, which didn’t really make it better. “And then I’m going to knee her in the private parts, oh god.”

 

Even J’onn looked pale.

 

“They better have showers at that place,” Lucy whispered as she stepped up to Vasquez. “Just do me first, okay? If I have to vomit, I want to get it over with.” Kneeling down, she closed her eyes as Vasquez dipped their hands into the open chest cavity.

 

The zombie’s body made a disgusting squelching noise and Vasquez had to call upon every strength they had not to vomit all over everything. This might have been the most disgusting thing they’d ever had to do.

 

“I’m so sorry,” they said as they smeared the rotting blood and tissue over Lucy’s cheeks, forehead and chin. 

 

Lucy shook her head.

 

“No, no, it’s great,” she said firmly while Vasquez moved down to her neck. “This is awesome foreplay. Best zombie guts slathering I’ve ever had.” Her eyes were still closed and Vasquez bit their bottom lip, trying to keep in their meager breakfast.

 

_ Disgust  _ didn’t cover what they were feeling.

 

-

 

Once they were all decked out in revolting zombie gunk, they slowly made their way towards the city. At least it didn’t appear as though it would rain, so they clearly had the weather on their sides - for now. Vasquez didn’t like to rely on mother nature for help.

 

Even though humanity had been at fault for its own demise.

 

They couldn’t put the zombie outbreak on mother nature fucking up.

 

“Once we’re in the city, there will be no talking,” J’onn whispered as they made their way up the highway. “We will carefully search the streets for any live people or active buildings, and we will hold hands the entire time.”

 

Everyone nodded, too wired to be snarky.

 

J’onn was walking in front. His free right hand was loosely holding onto his machete, while he kept his left hand curled in Kara’s. Behind Kara was Lucy, with Vasquez making up the rear. They were carrying their own machete in their left hand, which was still better than not carrying it at all.

 

As soon as they all spotted the first zombie shambling along the road, they tensed.

 

They kept walking, and while the zombie did turn its head to look at them (they were still making noise, after all), it made no attempt to follow them. As soon as they had passed it, Vasquez let out a low breath.

 

The stench was pervasive, and Vasquez had a feeling they would never get it out of their skin. Which, considering the world’s circumstances, could have been construed as a blessing in disguise.

 

Once they were up the highway, they stopped, staring at the mass of mingling zombies.

 

The biters were walking around aimlessly. Some were bumping up against glass windows, while others bumped against one another. Vasquez tried not to think about their mother and little brother, who had likely turned after Vasquez had drifted along the river their mother had pushed them into.

 

Even half-ravaged humans turned into zombies, as long as their brains were intact.

 

Vasquez had never gone back to that bridge to look for them.

 

Silently, J’onn started walking again. 

 

They were moving even slower now than they had before, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Trying not to make eye contact with any of the walkers, even though it wouldn’t matter even if they did.

 

Zombies had very little understanding of what constituted as living human behavior.

 

They operated mostly by smell, and they recognized fast movement in their prey.

 

The last time Vasquez had been forced to cover themselves in zombie slime, they’d looked plenty of them in the eye. Since zombies didn’t blink, their eyes were covered in hundreds of little scratches, which made their eyesight very poor.

 

Still, Vasquez could have done without the feeling of dead bodies pressing up close to them as they slowly made their way through the masses. While J’onn tried to keep them on a path that was least crowded, a few collisions were unavoidable.

 

The only thing keeping them grounded was the feeling Lucy’s hand holding onto their own, as they tried not to let the skyscrapers and zombies trigger a feeling of claustrophobia. Freaking out in a horde of zombies would likely not end well.

 

-

 

After two hours of walking, they still hadn’t found anything. 

 

When it became clear that they would need to take a break, J’onn led them to one of the buildings. The door was smashed in, which had allowed a couple of zombies to wander inside. But the door to the stairs was shut and the elevator likely hadn’t worked in close to a year.

 

Moving steadily, J’onn opened the door to the stairwell, allowing them all to walk inside one by one with Vasquez closing it behind them once more.

 

None of them spoke.

 

As they climbed up to the second floor, Vasquez tried not to let the approaching darkness get to them. They smelled like a zombie, which meant the only threat to them had been eliminated. There was no reason to fear the unseen.

 

The building had been an office once, and Vasquez thanked their lucky stars that the first door they encountered opened without a problem. It held a desk, a fancy chair and a black leather couch. The fancy floor (which had likely been shiny and beautiful once upon a time) seemed dull and brown after a year of disuse.

 

Once everyone had gone inside, Vasquez closed the door behind them and let out another slow breath.

 

“This is really fucking stressful,” they whispered, plopping into the fancy desk chair and closing their eyes. “Maybe we should double up on our stink and get a new layer going. I’m worried I’m sweating it off.”

 

Nodding in agreement, J’onn sat down on the couch and pulled off his rucksack. 

 

“Time to have some food,” he said gruffly, waving the others over to him. “We still have a lot of ground to cover.”

 

With a sigh, Vasquez hefted themself to their feet and sat down on the coffee table so Lucy and Kara could sit on either side of J’onn. They accepted the can of bean soup with no question and pulled up a spoon.

 

-

 

After lunch, everyone looked around the office to see if any useful supplies had been left behind, but save for a few bottles of water, there didn’t seem to be anything of interest. Vasquez had sort of hoped for a convenient message telling them where to go.

 

They did find a zombie locked in a storage closet, which J’onn took down even before the zombie could look up at them. It had been wearing a rumpled suit and tie, and Vasquez was tempted to look for a wallet to see what this man had looked like beforehand.

 

As soon as they were all covered in new goop, they got back in formation and made their way down the stairwell. 

 

They also took great care to close the door after themselves again, just in case anybody else needed a quick place to stay and was in their position. Most of the office building seemed pretty safe, and they didn’t want to take that opportunity of a quick rest away from anybody else.

 

Going back out into the fold a second time was much less scary, and now that Vasquez’s belly was somewhat full, they felt less inclined to throw caution to the wind and make a run for it. Not that they ever would have, but it was nice to get rid of the fight or flight response altogether.

 

Almost, at least.

 

Being confronted with zombie teeth every few seconds still wasn’t their idea of a good time.

 

They walked for several more minutes, when suddenly a loud roar seemed to break over the city. It didn’t take Vasquez long at all to realize what it was - the steady  _ chop chop chop _ of a helicopter.

 

It took everything inside of them not to whip their head around to look for the chopper. 

 

Instead, they turned slowly, perfectly in tune with the zombies all around them. They could tell that Lucy, Kara and J’onn were doing the same. The zombies around them immediately started shambling towards the noise, while the four of them stood completely still.

 

The zombies didn’t notice their uncharacteristic behavior; their brains were too deteriorated to notice the discrepancy. Vasquez might as well have been a tree; that was how much impact their presence had on the zombies.

 

While the noise kept growing louder, Vasquez almost wept with joy when they saw the helicopter come into view. It flew over their heads, the zombies turning and following. Some of them fell over one another with the relatively sudden change in direction.

 

J’onn started walking again and the others followed suit, knowing there was no way to truly catch up with the helicopter. Still, they would simply have to follow the zombies. Their single-mindedness would lead them to their goal.

 

Vasquez felt equally single-minded as they walked.

 

Since the massive horde was moving, J’onn pulled the others along at a slightly faster pace as well. Vasquez was confident that the motion all around them would hide their slightly more coordinated walking. 

 

-

 

It still took them quite a while to find their way along the many streets and buildings until they finally caught sight of a wall. Zombies were grouping up around it, trying to climb over it to no avail. The wall looked thick, if rudimentary, and it didn’t fit in with the slick and beautifully designed building behind it, like it had been built much later.

 

Vasquez didn’t dare speak.

 

Besides, it was unlikely that the others hadn’t noticed the wall or what it likely represented. And while the building was too tall to see if the chopper had landed on top of it, the mere fact that the zombies were trying to get inside the wall spoke volumes.

 

Either they’d heard the noise of the helicopter, or they they could smell fresh human flesh.

 

Advancing slowly, Vasquez swallowed hard as they neared the wall. There didn’t seem to be an entrance at this side, which meant they would have to circle around to check the others. Then again, if the people who lived here had a helicopter, they wouldn’t  _ need _ an entrance on the ground.

 

Once they’d made their way around the entire building, Vasquez realized they’d been correct.

 

There wasn’t an entrance.

 

No way inside except for over the wall.

 

Trying to stave off the desire to bite the inside of their cheek, Vasquez looked around themself to see if there were any buildings that they could walk inside of to talk about their next course of action. 

 

Once J’onn had led them to a patch of the wall less populated by zombies, the four of them grouped together so they were all standing very close to one another. J’onn’s eyes moved to the uneven wall. 

 

“Climb,” he whispered, his words so quiet they could barely be heard over the noise of the groaning and moaning of the zombies. “One by one.”

 

They all nodded to one another.

 

Swallowing harshly, Vasquez slipped their machete slowly into their belt. 

 

J’onn moved first. 

 

Letting go of Kara’s hand, he pressed close to the wall and slowly - ever so slowly - started climbing. His movement was static, mimicking the choppy and unnatural ambling of the zombies. 

 

As soon as he was up on the wall, he nodded to Kara.

 

With their heart in their throat, Vasquez watched as Kara placed her hands on the stone and pulled herself up. The zombies around them were moving uneasily, gripping at the wall and never moving an inch.

 

Vasquez held on tightly to Lucy’s hand, their heart beating a mile a minute. 

 

When Kara was almost up, J’onn grabbed her around the waist and hauled her over and onto the other side. They didn’t hear a thud to signify that Kara had landed, but Vasquez still breathed a sigh of relief.

 

At least Kara was safe.

 

Lucy moved next.

 

Her eyes locked onto Vasquez, and before she made any attempts to scale the wall, she leaned in. Her lips were soft, and Vasquez wondered what they had done to deserve such a beautiful feeling. 

 

It felt like a goodbye, almost.

 

Like a  _ whatever happens next, now you know _ .

 

When Vasquez opened their eyes, they were still trapped in a sea of monsters, but at least they could watch with satisfaction as Lucy climbed to safety. In the same move as before, J’onn wrapped his arm around Lucy’s waist and pulled her the rest of the way up and over.

 

Placing their hands on the cold stone, Vasquez had a feeling it couldn’t simply be that easy.

 

Nothing ever was.

 

So when they slipped and sliced their leg open on a sharp corner, they weren’t surprised. 

 

The crowd of zombies below went into a frenzy, trying to claw at Vasquez as they made their way up the wall. 

 

A hand wrapped around their ankle.

 

“Shit,” they murmured, as they felt a strong  _ tug _ .

 

-

 

Before they could fall, J’onn wrapped his hand around their wrist and held on tightly. Vasquez tried desperately to kick the zombie off, but it was stubborn, and they cried out in pain when nails dug into their flesh.

 

“I need some help up here,” J’onn bellowed down to Lucy and Kara, who were up on the wall in a matter of moments. 

 

While Lucy leaned down to grab Vasquez’s other hand, Kara slipped her crossbow free.

 

“Hold on, Vas,” she called out, aiming her weapon. 

 

Angry tears were pooling in Vasquez’s eyes.

 

After all this, they wouldn’t go down just because they’d nicked their damn leg. 

 

Using whatever strength they could muster, they pulled themself up further, dragging the zombie after them.

 

“I’ve got a clear shot, everybody stay still,” Kara called again, before pulling the trigger.

 

As soon as the hand around Vasquez’s ankle went slack, J’onn and Lucy grunted and pulled them the rest of the way up. Panting like a fish out of water, Vasquez hung over the wall, arms shaking so badly they could barely keep holding on.

 

“I’ve got you, kiddo,” J’onn said, wrapping his arm around their waist and helping them down the other side. “You’re alright. You’re alright.” Once they were safely on the ground, he wrapped his arms around their body and held them close, Kara and Lucy crowding around them both.

 

When the first tears fell, Vasquez didn’t even try to wipe them away.

 

-

 

The four of them spent a couple of minutes just trying to recollect themselves, which included washing, cleaning and bandaging Vasquez’s open wounds. Their leg was sliced open and the five nail-shaped holes were still oozing blood by the time Lucy patched them up.

 

“Figures that this would happen to you,” she mumbled as she started wrapping after cutting off the bottom half of Vasquez’s pant leg. “Kara’s the clumsy one, so that would’ve been way too obvious.”

 

Vasquez laughed, leaning their head against J’onn shoulder. 

 

“And Kara’s got a date with her foster sister. Couldn’t mess that up, could we?” They smiled over at Kara, who shuffled closer and hugged them tightly. “Told you we’d make it.” Kara grumbled quietly.

 

“Barely,” she murmured. “And we all smell horrible.”

 

“Like I said, if they don’t have showers in there, I’m kicking your sister’s ass,” Lucy promised, finishing up her bandaging efforts. “There… almost good as new. Let’s just hope they have anti-inflammatory medicine in there as well. I’m not losing you to a staph infection.”

 

Grinning, Vasquez pushed themself to their feet. They looked pretty weird with only one intact pant leg, but hopefully the people inside would have some clean clothes for them. 

 

Once everybody else was up as well, Lucy retook their hand and gave them a warm look.

 

They blushed, even though it was likely barely visible under the zombie gunk.

 

“Let’s see if we can’t find an entrance to this thing,” J’onn said, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulders. “I think it’s time we had a chat with our dear Dr. Danvers about leaving us all alone.”

 

Kara nearly vibrated with excitement.

 

-

 

The space behind the wall was filled with cars, crates and a number of other things that Vasquez barely had time to notice, because as soon as they all rounded the corner, they were met with the barrel of a semi-automatic rifle.

 

The person in front of them was decked out in black tactical gear with a plastic shield and a heavy helmet. The gear looked to be military, and Vasquez’s first response was to whip their arms up to indicate that they meant no harm.

 

For a moment, no one moved.

 

Then, the soldier lowered his weapon.

 

“Kara? Lucy?” he asked, a touch of disbelief in his voice. “You’re alive?”

 

When he took off his helmet, Kara’s mouth dropped open and Lucy gasped. 

 

He was a good-looking black man with a scar running along his left cheek.

 

“James?” Kara asked, clearly shocked at the discovery of someone she knew standing guard. 

 

It took both her and Lucy less than a second to cover the ground between them and their friend. Kara and Lucy wrapped their arms around his neck, while he held them close with the hand that wasn’t holding the rifle.

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” he said, pulling away so he could look at their faces. “Someone at your compound contacted us, but when we got there, the place was already overrun.” He hugged them again. “I had no idea you’d made it out.”

 

This time it was Kara who pulled away.

 

“Is Alex…? Is she okay?” She took a step back from James, her shoulders softly shaking. 

 

Vasquez moved closer to J’onn.

 

This was the moment.

 

“Come on,” James said, the grin on his face wide and beautiful. He waved them after himself, and Kara followed with quick strides - J’onn, Vasquez and Lucy hot on her tail. When they rounded another corner, James called out to a colleague. “Donovan, can you radio someone to come down and replace me?”

 

He gave James a thumbs up, while James pulled up his own radio.

 

“Lab ten,” he said, before swiping his keycard on the door in front of him. “Please send Dr. Alex Danvers to level one. She’s going to want to see this.” He held the door open for everyone to pass through. “Yes, I know she’s working. Send her down anyway. Tell her it’s urgent.”

 

Shutting off his radio, James placed his hands at his waist.

 

“Do you guys have showers here, James?” Lucy asked, wrapping her arm around Vasquez’s shoulders. “Because otherwise Alex is going to face some some serious heat from Vasquez and me when she gets down here.” She balled her free hand into a fist and threateningly waved it around in the air.

 

He laughed.

 

“We have showers,” he said, making a disgusted face now that the initial excitement had passed. “You all smell terrible. I can’t believe you walked through the city to get here.” His eyes flit to Vasquez’s leg. “That’s not a bite, is it?”

 

They shook their head.

 

“Sliced open my leg on your wall,” they said, giving him a small smile.

 

He nodded.

 

“We’ll get it properly cleaned after you’ve had your shower,” he said, standing at attention when the elevator on the other end of the hall dinged to signify that it had reached the ground floor. Or  _ level one _ , as James had called it.

 

When the doors opened, a brunette woman in a lab coat and black tactical pants left the elevator, an annoyed look on her face. She clearly wasn’t thrilled to be down here, that much was obvious.

 

“Go on,” James told Kara, nudging her with his elbow.

 

Like everybody else, he seemed to be aware of the bond between the two foster sisters.

 

Kara was frozen in place.

 

“What do you want, Olsen?” Alex called out, her tone almost hostile as she marched towards them. It appeared that she still hadn’t paid much attention to the four dirty people crowding around James.

 

At the sound of her voice, Kara startled back to life.

 

In an instant, she was running.

 

“Alex!” she called, her long legs carrying her over to her foster sister in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Kara?” Before Alex could move, Kara was in her arms, and Vasquez could feel a piece of their heart slot back into place. This was the kind of stuff they wanted to see during the apocalypse. Family members and lovers reunited. 

 

While Alex and Kara murmured words to each other (and Alex picked up Kara to twirl her around), Vasquez nudged J’onn in the stomach and motioned to him with their head. He was clearly trying to hold himself back for Kara and Alex’s sake, but Vasquez didn’t think it was necessary.

 

With a small smile, he nodded to them, and just as Alex and Kara pressed their lips together in a reunion kiss so passionate it made even Lucy blush, J’onn reached them and wrapped both arms around their bodies to drag them close.

 

“We did a good job,” Vasquez whispered to Lucy, sliding their hand around her waist.

 

“Yes,” she replied, turning into Vasquez’s and pulling them into a kiss of her very own. “Yes, we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a short epilogue for this, but then I am moving on to different things :D Hope you enjoyed this zombie AU!
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for betaing this!
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	15. heads will roll [Epilogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Zombie Apocalypse Au" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Lucy and Vasquez finally get that shower."

The hot spray of the water made Vasquez moan.

 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever experienced,” Lucy groaned, squeezing in next to Vasquez. “Showers, proper toilets.” She ran her hands through her hair and scrubbed her face clean of the rest of the zombie gunk. “I am never leaving this place.”

 

Chuckling, Vasquez ran their hands over Lucy’s waist and stomach.

 

The water below them was dark and full of old grime and dirt.

 

“It is pretty spectacular,” Vasquez murmured, pressing their lips against Lucy’s shoulder.

 

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but we should get cleaned up before we start fooling around. And maybe we should turn off the water before, too.” Lucy picked up the soap to lather up her hands. 

 

Vasquez grinned.

 

“You’re right. Water conservation is first,” they said, enjoying the feeling of Lucy’s soapy hands running over their neck and shoulders. “But maybe we can have a few minutes of peace to ourselves after. Before we meet up with the others.”

 

Wiggling her eyebrows, Lucy soaped up Vasquez’s breasts.

 

“Just a few minutes?” she asked coyly, taking too much time with Vasquez’s chest. 

 

“I won’t need much more,” Vasquez said honestly, wrapping their arms around Lucy’s naked waist to hold her close. “It’s been a good while since I’ve had someone that I… you know… even wanted to sleep with.”

 

Lucy smiled gently, giving Vasquez the smallest of kisses.

 

“I’m glad we met you,” she whispered.

 

“Me, too,” Vasquez replied.

 

-

 

The military provided them with clean clothes (tactical pants and polo shirts), and Vasquez couldn’t remember the last time they’d felt this clean. Definitely not since before the outbreak. They’d even had time to properly cut their nails and file them down.

 

Something which Lucy appreciated when she and Vasquez had been busy doing…  _ things _ .

 

“This place is huge,” Vasquez commented as they made their way through the endless corridors with Lucy by their side. Alex had told them to come by the common room after they were all cleaned up.

 

“I could get behind living here,” Lucy said, holding on tightly to Vasquez’s hand. Her hair was still wet after the shower, and she looked absolutely gorgeous in her new clothes, even though they looked remarkably similar to the clothing she’d worn before. “I hope no one will try to kick us out of here.”

 

Vasquez shook their head.

 

“Kara would pitch a fit, and then Alex would pitch a fit,” they said, drawing from what they’d seen and heard about the woman. “And if they were desperate enough to pick her up from your safe zone, then she must be damn valuable to their research.”

 

Humming in agreement, Lucy tipped sideways to press her lips against Vasquez’s cheek.

 

“Where did all of that optimism come from? No more of that  _ I can’t stay with you; everybody always dies either way _ stuff?” She’d consciously lowered her voice while she mimicked Vasquez to make them sound like a broody action hero.

 

They snorted.

 

“Rude. I only wanted to protect you guys,” they said, bumping their shoulder with Lucy’s. “People around me die. That’s just fact.” When Lucy made a noncommittal noise, Vasquez huffed. “Whatever.”

 

Lucy nuzzled their short hair.

 

-

 

When Lucy and Vasquez entered the common room (after they’d been forced to wander around for a couple of minutes to find the right one), the first thing Vasquez noticed was the happy look on Kara’s face. 

 

Alex was sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair; she’d taken off her lab coat, too, which was hanging over the back of the couch. With Kara on her lap (and in her arms), Alex looked much younger than she had the first time Vasquez had seen her.

 

Kara was whispering to her, her leather-bound journal open on her lap. Maybe they were sharing anecdotes from the time they’d spent apart. Vasquez couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for them to be apart for so long - or for Alex to think that Kara was dead.

 

When Siobhan had died (when their family had died), they’d known for sure.

 

They’d been there.

 

But never knowing… they imagined that was even worse.

 

Their hand tightened its grip on Lucy’s.

 

J’onn was standing next to a blonde woman in a lab coat. They seemed to know each other.

 

“Guys!” Kara called out as soon as she saw them. In an instant, she was on her feet and in their arms. Vasquez sent Alex an apologetic look. “This place is great, right? Isn’t this place great?” She jumped up and down and Vasquez wondered if Kara and Alex had gotten up to some  _ things  _ of their very own.

 

“It’s great,” Lucy confirmed, closing her eyes as she hugged her best friend back fiercely.

 

J’onn smiled at them as they finally made their way inside.

 

“Good to see that we’re all clean again,” he said, placing his hands at his waist. He gestured to the couch, and Lucy and Vasquez sat down while Kara went back to Alex’s lap. “I talked to Eliza about our future here.”

 

The blonde woman smiled.

 

“That’s Alex’s mom,” Lucy whispered to Vasquez, while Eliza walked around the coffee table so she could look at them all. Now standing alone, J’onn stepped up behind the couch and placed his hands on Lucy and Vasquez’s shoulders.

 

“I’m glad you all made it,” Eliza said, looking especially pleased when her eyes met Kara’s. “But we do have a few things to discuss. We hope you’ll stay and that you’re willing to work with us here. We always need more guards and people who are willing to make supply runs. And we’ve been meaning to work on a clean-up crew.”

 

Vasquez saw Alex’s hands tighten slightly on Kara’s waist at the word “supply runs”.

 

Lucy pulled their hand into her lap and wrapped her free hand around it as well for good measure.

 

“I’m sure you’re aware that we’re working on a cure and a vaccine for the reanimation virus, and we’re very close to its completion,” Eliza continued, her eyes glowing with pride - no doubt at her daughter’s accomplishments. Kara rubbed Alex’s chest and kissed her cheek.

 

When Alex blushed, Vasquez had to hide their grin behind a cough.

 

“But of course the medicine won’t work on the people that have already been turned. I think it would be best if you spoke with our head of security here to see if you would be interested in joining this new clean-up crew. J’onn tells me you’re all wonderful in combat.” Eliza smiled again and J’onn nodded.

 

“But you don’t have to decide anything today. You must all be exhausted.” Eliza walked over to her daughter and mimicked J’onn’s stance by placing her hands on Alex and Kara’s shoulders. “I’ll show you all around tomorrow morning.”

 

“Thank you,” Vasquez said, getting up so they could shake Eliza’s hand. She seemed pleasantly surprised. “I’m sure you know what it’s like out there, so this really means a lot. Thank you.” They couldn’t remember the last time they’d felt truly safe.

 

“Of course,” Eliza said, lifting her free hand and squeezing Vasquez’s with it. “The three of you brought Kara back to us. It’s the least I can do.” Her eyes flit to Alex, and Vasquez could guess how poorly the woman had fared after hearing about the destruction of the National City safe zone.

 

After Eliza had left to make some more arrangements, Vasquez spent the rest of the night in the common room with the others. Sitting there with all of them was nice and when Alex had gotten up to turn on the stereo, Vasquez realized just how much they missed being able to put on music.

 

Now, as they stood at the open window with the sun setting over the horizon, they wondered what Siobhan would have said to them if she’d been here. She would have liked Lucy, Vasquez decided. 

 

Then their mind drifted to their mother.

 

And Jamie.

 

Their little brother, who had hugged them so tightly when the news about the outbreak had been all over the internet and the TV. He’d been so scared. Vasquez tried not to think about how they’d promised him that they would keep him safe.

 

Sighing, they closed their eyes when Lucy’s arms wrapped around their stomach.

  
“No more thinking,” she whispered, pulling Vasquez away from the window and closing it for them. “Come to bed.” She took a step back and caught Vasquez’s hand with her own. The smile on her face was unbelievably gorgeous, and Vasquez went willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was the epilogue! things are looking up for our children! 
> 
> thanks to beagles for betaing :))
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	16. the more the merrier [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Lucy/Vasquez/Siobhan" [Lucy x Vasquez x Siobhan; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez walks in something they shouldn't have."

Humming quietly to themself, Vasquez made their way up the steps of their apartment building. The elevator was still busted and they had no idea when the damn thing would be repaired. Both they and Lucy had called their landlord multiple times (as had many of their neighbors), but the damn bastard didn’t seem too concerned.

 

They grumbled all the way up to the fifth floor.

 

“Stupid Lord,” they whispered, fiddling their keys out of their pocket. Maybe they should talk to Lucy about finding a different apartment. Sure, the rent was relatively cheap for a place this close to campus, but… yeah, they probably wouldn’t get any better options.

 

That didn’t make them feel any better.

 

Scowling to themself, they stuck their key into the lock and opened the front door to their apartment. It was a small place with two bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room/kitchen area, but it was better than nothing.

 

Shutting the door behind themself, they rubbed their eyes for a second. Working at the local pet shelter after their classes were done had sounded like a great idea at the time, but now that they’d actually worked there for a while their enthusiasm had waned just a little.

 

It took them several seconds to recognize that there was something going on on the couch.

 

Something that involved two people.

 

Two half-naked people.

 

When Vasquez connected the dots in their brain that Lucy and Siobhan were hooking up on the couch right in front of them, they slapped their hands over their eyes and turned their back on them. They were pretty sure they’d seen breasts.

 

Very naked breasts.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Vasquez mumbled, trying to get the attention of their friends. “We closed up shop early today and I didn’t know-- Why didn’t you put up a sock or something?” When the moaning didn’t stop, Vasquez took a blind step back and kicked the couch. “Guys!”

 

A giggle.

 

Then Lucy’s voice cut through the haze in Vasquez’s brain.

 

“Hey, Vas!” she called out, obviously tipsy if the slight slur in her voice was anything to go by. Vasquez had a feeling that their friends had been pregaming with the intention of going out to a party and had then gotten sidetracked. “So glad you’re home.”

 

“I’m just going to go…” Vasquez said, stretching out of their arms and walking forward until the felt a wall in front of them. There was no way they were looking at them again; their cheeks were already burning with fire. “Um, could you… I don’t know… could you go into Lucy’s room, maybe?”

 

More giggling.

 

“Aw, Vas, don’t go,” Siobhan purred, her silky voice making Vasquez just a bit weak in the knees. “There’s always room for one more. Right, Luce? We wouldn’t mind a little extra help, would we?”

 

Her suggestion made Vasquez stop dead in their tracks.

 

Yeah, sure, they’d been low-key crushing on both of their friends, but Lucy and Siobhan had never said anything about not being monogamous. Clearly, they were more drunk than Vasquez had anticipated if Siobhan was suggesting that they…  _ join in _ .

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Lucy agreed with her girlfriend, sounding somewhat more sober than Siobhan. 

 

“Um,” Vasquez stuttered, hoping against hope that they could somehow get themself out of this situation without ruining their friendships. “I think maybe I should just… leave you two be. I don’t want to take advantage.”

 

Siobhan chuckled.

 

“You can take advantage of me all you want, baby,” she purred, jarring Vasquez out of their paralysis. 

 

“I’m just-- I’m tired,” they said, opening their eyes just a bit to find their bedroom door, making sure to keep the couch out of their field of vision the entire time. “You guys have fun. I’ll just be in my room. Asleep.”

 

Before either Siobhan or Lucy could say anything else, Vasquez slipped into their bedroom and locked it behind themself. Pressing their forehead against the wood, they tried not to listen in as Lucy and Siobhan bemoaned their refusal to join them.

 

This really wasn’t what they’d anticipated upon coming home on a Friday night.

 

Pulling away from the door, they rubbed their face and slumped onto the bed.

 

If Lucy and Siobhan didn’t move from the couch, there was no way they’d be getting dinner tonight. God and what would they even do if they had to  _ pee _ ? This was a complete and utter disaster and Vasquez had no idea what to do with themself.

 

Especially when the moaning from earlier started up again, letting them know without a doubt that Lucy and Siobhan were quite capable of taking care of themselves without Vasquez’s help. After all, they’d been doing it for months now.

 

Grabbing their pillow, they hid their burning face under the fluffy mass.

 

“Goddamn it,” they whispered.

 

They were wet and they didn’t want to be.

 

Sliding down their hands, they played with the hem of their sweater. The pillow didn’t help to drown out the loud moans from outside; nor did it do much to mask the noise from the couch scratching across the wooden floor of the living room whenever Lucy or Siobhan moved too passionately.

 

“Fuck.” Moving their left hand slowly under their sweater, they caressed their own stomach. This was so wrong. This was despicable. Lucy and Siobhan had been obviously too drunk to think about what they were asking for.

 

Or maybe they’d been fine and Vasquez had chickened out because they’d been too flustered.

 

Either way, there was no going back out there now, but maybe… if they ever asked again…

 

Vasquez’s left hand moved to their own belt buckle.

 

_ Might as well _ , they thought, as their hand slipped into their panties.

 

-

 

When neither Siobhan nor Lucy mentioned anything the next morning, Vasquez assumed that it really had been a drunken mistake on both of their friends’ parts. Neither one of them seemed embarrassed, either, and so Vasquez tried to forget about it.

 

Tried to forget how they’d masturbated to the noise of their friends fucking on the couch.

 

It was difficult, mostly because Vasquez saw their friends every day. Vasquez was ashamed, too, that they’d used the opportunity to get themself off without the added hassle of pulling up porn or smutty fanfiction of  _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _ .

 

It took them all of five days to bring the subject up with Lucy, because the guilt was eating them alive.

 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Vasquez asked, drawing their fingers over the top of their kitchen island. “It’s about last Friday.” Lucy was puttering around the kitchen and trying to make herself a proper sandwich.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to bring that up,” Lucy replied, putting down the bread she’d been using and turning to Vasquez. “I’m sorry we made you uncomfortable. Siobhan and I talked about it the next morning after you left and it wasn’t cool of us to put you on the spot like that.”

 

That didn’t serve to make Vasquez feel any less guilty about the entire thing.

 

“Actually, I wanted to apologize to you,” they mumbled, fiddling with their coffee mug.

 

“Why?” Lucy asked, sitting down on the stool next to Vasquez and giving them a gentle look. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s totally fine that you didn’t want to sleep with us.” She bit her bottom lip. “I’ve been trying to think of a way to make it up to you.”

 

Vasquez’s throat released a strangled noise of protest.

 

“I masturbated,” they forced out, looking down into their coffee as though it held all of the answers. “After you asked me. I- I didn’t want to take advantage while you were drunk, and so I went into my room and…”

 

They trailed off.

 

Lucy was silent.

 

“So you wanted to join, but you thought we only asked you because we were out of our minds with booze? That’s why you said no?” When Vasquez heard what part of their words Lucy was focusing on, they whipped up their head and stared at her.

 

“I touched myself to the sounds of you and Siobhan having sex on the couch. Don’t you think that’s just a bit weird?” They were more incredulous than ashamed now, but Lucy simply shrugged her shoulders with a small smile.

 

“If you’d said yes, we would have been the ones touching you,” she said, wrapping her fingers around Vasquez’s wrist until they let go of their coffee cup. A second later, their hand was placed squarely in Lucy’s lap. “Siobhan and I have actually been meaning to talk to you about something for a while.”

 

Nervous sweat broke out on the back of Vasquez’s neck.

 

“About what?” They swallowed hard as Lucy’s nails dragged over the back of their hand. Their friendship had always been touchy-feely, but this was bordering on intimate, and it was making their heart beat faster and faster.

 

“We were going to ask you about this together, but…” Lucy sighed. “Do you think you’d want to go on a date with us sometime?” 

 

This question was the last thing Vasquez had been expecting. 

 

A date.

 

Not just a threesome.

 

A  _ date _ .

 

“You and Siobhan…” they started, furrowing their brows. “You want to… date me?” They shook their head. “Since when? What?” It was like their brain was short-circuiting. How could it be that Siobhan and Lucy (two of the most competent, smart and beautiful women Vasquez had ever met) would want to go out with  _ them _ ?

 

To their great surprise, Lucy actually blushed.

 

“We talked about it and we both really like you,” she stammered. In all the years that Vasquez had known Lucy, they’d never seen her do that before. Even with Siobhan, Lucy was relaxed and cool. But then again, Vasquez hadn’t seen much of their early days together, because they’d been swamped with coursework. 

 

“Oh,” they whispered, blinking over at Lucy. 

 

“If you don’t want to go out with us, that’s fine. We just wanted to ask, just in case you were interested. I know we’ve never really talked about how you stand on polyamory, but Siobhan and I,” she shrugged, “we’d love to be with you.”

 

Their mouth was unbelievably dry, and they were pretty sure that they would sound like a cheese grater had been rasped along their vocal chords once they opened it to speak. Because holy shit. Holy shit. Things like this didn’t just happen, and they certainly didn’t happen to  _ Vasquez _ .

 

“Yeah,” they finally uttered, wetting their bottom lip with their tongue. “Yeah, sure, I’ll go on a date with you.” There were goosebumps on their arms from the way Lucy was caressing the back of their hand. 

 

Lucy grinned.

 

“Great,” she said, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Vasquez’s neck. “I was so worried you were going to be weirded out by all of this.” She squeezed them tightly and they closed their eyes to take in the moment more fully. 

 

“I’ve, um, actually been crushing on the two of you lately,” they whispered, trying not to make Lucy feel like she was the only one laying herself bare.

 

Sighing happily, Lucy pulled away to give them a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Let me call Siobhan; she’s going to be so thrilled,” she whispered, giving Vasquez’s overheating cheek another kiss for good measure. “You want to go to our pizza place, or do you want to do something more fancy for our first date?”

 

Vasquez grinned.

 

“Pizza sounds awesome,” they replied, watching as Lucy pulled her phone from her pocket.

 

While Lucy spoke to Siobhan, Vasquez surreptitiously pinched their own leg. 

 

It hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them all. My kids. can't wait to write about them some more ♥
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for betaing this!
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	17. the more the merrier [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Lucy/Vasquez/Siobhan" [Lucy x Vasquez x Siobhan; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Nothing much changes between them. There's just more kissing."
> 
> **Rated E for Explicit.**

Dating Lucy and Siobhan was a lot less different from their regular friendship than Vasquez thought it would be.

 

They still hung out together the same way they had before, except for the amount of time they spent together. And during movie nights, Vasquez was now included more thoroughly in the cuddling action. 

 

Some things  _ were  _ different, of course.

 

For one, there was the kissing.

 

Soft pecks at first. Chaste kisses to show affection whenever the three of them worked around the apartment. Kisses goodbye that signified  _ I can’t wait to see you again soon _ . And gentle kissing before bed.

 

It took about three dates to get to the more intense stuff

 

But Vasquez liked the small kisses most of all. The ones that told them that this relationship with these two amazing women was more than sexual. The ones that told them that Siobhan and Lucy wanted them in a way they hadn’t been wanted in years.

 

And Vasquez wanted them back just as much.

 

Their kisses were always loving and they made sure to pour as much of their emotions as they could into each and every one. And they knew that the others could tell, from the way that Lucy would smile against their lips and how Siobhan would squeeze their hips just right.

 

It was good.

 

All of it was good.

 

-

 

“Godfucking damn it,” Siobhan mumbled, typing away at her laptop. “I can’t believe this fucking asshole.” She typed again, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Siobhan was the fastest typist Vasquez had ever met. “I’m going to rip out each and every one of his stupid grey hairs.”

 

Looking up from their own coursework, Vasquez squeezed Siobhan’s shoulder as they made their way into the kitchen. Lucy was on a field trip with some of her classmates, and Vasquez had packed her a thermos full of hot coffee just in case. 

 

“This is absolutely goddamn fucking impossible,” Siobhan murmured to herself as she worked. Her face was strained into a mask of exhaustion (she’d been working on this paper for the better part of a week now). “There’s zero literature about this fucking topic, you dipshit. Zero!”

 

Vasquez was used to Siobhan’s comments as she worked, so they simply smiled and turned on the coffee machine. As they waited for the coffee to finish brewing, they pulled out one of the muffins they’d baked the day before and put it on a plate alongside a couple of chocolate cookies. Siobhan would need the extra energy.

 

Picking up the coffee - black, always black - and the plate of cookies, they sat down next to Siobhan once more and casually placed both items next to her laptop on the coffee table. 

 

It took Siobhan a couple of seconds to make note of the items.

 

Her expression of fury evaporated.

 

“Thanks, Vas,” she murmured, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss against their lips. “Mr. Johnson is a fucking dick.” She smiled and leaned her head against Vasquez’s shoulder, soaking up as much of their warmth as she could.

 

“No problem,” Vasquez replied, wrapping their arms around Siobhan and rubbing her back. “Is there anything I can do to help?” They were having much less trouble finding secondary literature for their paper, so they weren’t too fussed about finishing their own work.

 

Besides, procrastination was still the way to go.

 

“I wish,” Siobhan lamented, before she pushed herself back into a sitting position. “I just have to bullshit my way through the rest of this paper.” Her hand settled on Vasquez’s thigh. “I’m really okay.”

 

She wasn’t okay, that much was obvious, but Vasquez knew that Siobhan liked to keep in control. She hated looking weak in front of anybody (even the people she was dating), which Vasquez assumed had something to do with her lying, cheating father. 

 

Knowing that Siobhan would never willingly ask for help, Vasquez placed a gentle kiss against her temple and started massaging her shoulders. When Siobhan didn’t tell them to fuck off and just continued typing, they knew they’d done something right. 

 

-

 

“Vas?” 

 

It was dark in their room and Vasquez blinked in confusion.

 

What time was it?

 

“Vas?” 

 

Pushing themself up on their elbows, Vasquez realized that someone was sitting at the foot of their bed. They rubbed their eyes and turned onto their back.

 

“Luce?” they asked, their voice sounding rough with sleep. “Everything okay? I thought you were going to spend the night at Kara’s place.” They wanted to stay upright, they really did, but they were too tired. 

 

Slumping back down onto their back, they tried to make out Lucy’s features in the darkness.

 

“I was, but then Alex showed up out of the blue from her stupid science convention,” Lucy complained, sounding much more awake than Vasquez. She also sounded like she’d had a bit to drink as well. “I could tell that they wanted to get it on, so I bailed.”

 

“Okay,” they mumbled, placing their hands on their stomach. “Do you need anything?”

 

Maybe Lucy was lonely.

 

“Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?” she asked, sliding her hand along the mattress and towards Vasquez. Over the last three weeks, they hadn’t really done the whole sleeping next to one another thing yet. 

 

“Get in,” Vasquez said, pulling back their blankets and waiting for Lucy to make a move. Once she was under the covers they tried not to hiss as Lucy’s ice cold feet touched their warm thighs. “You’re freezing.”

 

Lucy wasn’t wearing her standard pajamas; she’d simply shrugged off her clothes, which left her in her panties and… nothing else. 

 

Vasquez tried not to blush. 

 

“I came directly from outside,” Lucy murmured, curling herself around Vasquez, obviously unperturbed by the fact that she was basically naked. “I just want to sleep, ugh. Alex and Kara are so disgusting. It’s fucking exhausting.”

 

Humming in agreement, Vasquez returned the embrace tentatively, trying not to touch any parts of Lucy that they weren’t supposed to. At least not yet. And besides, Lucy had said it herself - she just wanted to sleep.

 

“Sleep tight,” Vasquez whispered, closing their eyes and trying to ignore the feeling of Lucy’s soft skin under their fingers. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” The sentiment was something they’d picked up from their mother.

 

When their father had died, Vasquez had been terrified of losing their mother as well.

 

At some point, the phrase had simply stuck.

 

Before Vasquez’s mind could drift off any further, Lucy’s deep breathing told them that she was already asleep. Sighing gently, Vasquez tried to follow her into the land of oblivion.

 

It took them quite a bit longer.

 

-

 

“Thanks for this,” Lucy said as she leaned back in her seat. “I really needed this tonight.”

 

Siobhan shrugged and leaned over to kiss Lucy’s cheek.

 

“Vas did most of the work,” she admitted.

 

Lucy had met her father and sister for some Lane family bonding time during the afternoon, and she’d come home afterwards more angry than she had been in weeks. Since Vasquez and Siobhan had been anticipating this, they’d set out to make all of Lucy’s favorite dishes for dinner.

 

Shrugging, Vasquez rubbed Lucy’s arm.

 

“That’s not true. Siobhan helped me cut all the vegetables and she stirred all the pots while I was doing other things,” they said, giving Siobhan a wink, which earned her a roll of the eyes. “I made extra so you can take some to work on Monday.”

 

Groaning in appreciation, Lucy stretched out her arms to her girlfriend and her datemate.

 

“I love you guys,” she said, waiting for Siobhan and Vasquez to cuddle into her side. 

 

“Sap,” Siobhan mumbled, belying her own words by cuddling into Lucy’s shoulder.

 

Vasquez didn’t say anything. They simply enjoyed the feeling of being close to the two women they’d grown to care for so much over the last month. The thought made them smile and close their eyes. This was the best feeling in the world.

 

“You know what would round out the evening perfectly?” Lucy whispered, curling her fingers tighter around Siobhan and Vasquez’s shoulders. “Some awesome sex. I just need to relax for a few seconds. Lois drove me absolutely crazy and my dad is still going on about the alien menace and I just need to not think about it anymore.”

 

Eyes flying open, Vasquez gulped.

 

There was another thing they hadn’t done before. They knew that Lucy and Siobhan had plenty of sex without them, and that was absolutely fine, but they hadn’t yet had the courage to join them.

 

They imagined that it was tough to keep up with even one of them. 

 

But both at the same time?

 

The task seemed incredibly daunting.

 

“We’ll take care of you, baby,” Siobhan purred, starting to kiss Lucy’s neck. A few seconds later, she stopped and gazed at Vasquez with a look of worry. “Unless you’re not ready, Vas. That would be totally fine.”

 

Scraping together whatever courage they had, they leaned in to give first Siobhan and then Lucy a hot, passionate kiss. Considering Lucy’s labored breathing, she’d been more than fine with simply watching Siobhan and Vasquez.

 

“I’m ready,” they said, moving back and getting to their feet. 

 

“Okay,” Lucy said, getting up from her chair and slowly walking backwards towards her bedroom. “Then I think the two of you should get to work, because I am just all kinds of sore and I need my datemates to take care of me.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Vasquez reached out to take Siobhan’s hand and followed Lucy inside the room.

 

They knew this would be amazing, but were still just a little apprehensive. But maybe, if they were focusing on Lucy, this would be the perfect opportunity to ease them into the experience. They could just focus on one thing at a time, instead of trying to figure out how to please both Siobhan and Lucy at once.

 

Standing in the middle of her room, Lucy brought her own hands to the buttons on her blouse, but before she could undo a single one, Siobhan had taken hold of her wrists while Vasquez watched with rapt attention.

 

“This is our job, no?” Siobhan whispered, waving Vasquez over with her head.

 

Following her signal, Vasquez rounded Lucy and wrapped their arms around her torso from behind. With her fingers, they moved Lucy’s hair to the side so they could place gentle kisses along her neck.

 

At the same time, Siobhan pressed her lips against Lucy’s mouth and slowly, sensually flicked open each and every button on Lucy’s blouse. While Siobhan splayed her hands along Lucy’s naked stomach, Vasquez pulled down the blouse and dropped it onto the floor of Lucy’s bedroom.

 

Their lips moved from Lucy’s neck down to her back, and they slipped their hands over Lucy’s, entwining their fingers before bring them up to Lucy’s breasts. Squeezing, kneading, making Lucy moan softly into Siobhan’s mouth.

 

“Time for these jeans to come off,” Siobhan husked, falling to her knees in front of Lucy.

 

Pressing their front against Lucy’s back, Vasquez moved their own hands down just as Siobhan helped Lucy step out of the jeans. Their fingers played along the waistband of Lucy’s panties, dipping inside and out, making Lucy’s hips quiver with every teasing swipe.

 

“So gorgeous,” Vasquez whispered to Lucy, kissing and licking at her jaw. “You’re so brilliant.”

 

Vasquez grinned when they felt Siobhan’s fingers cover their own.

 

“And you taste fantastic,” Siobhan added to Vasquez’s comments, before nipping at the panties and pulling them down with her teeth. Lucy’s hips weren’t the only ones who bucked at that visual. Vasquez had no idea how they were going to survive this threesome.

 

Leaning back up, Siobhan watched as Vasquez slipped their fingers into Lucy’s wetness.

 

All three of them made noises of pleasure as their fingers found Lucy’s clit and started rubbing it gently. Throwing her head back against Vasquez’s shoulder, Lucy squeezed her eyes closed, her knees obviously growing weaker.

 

“Mmh, just my kind of party,” Siobhan husked as she leaned forward to take both Vasquez’s fingers and Lucy’s clit into her mouth. Her hands steadied Lucy’s hips and the feeling of her tongue rasping along Vasquez’s fingers was almost enough to make Vasquez lose control. 

 

Lucy seemed to have lost it completely.

 

“Fuck,” she murmured, biting her bottom lip and rolling her hips into Vasquez’s rubbing and Siobhan’s sucking. “Fuck me.” Her hands played with her nipples through her bra and her toes dug into the carpet below her.

 

“We’re already doing that,” Siobhan whispered after pulling away. She licked her lips, but Lucy’s wetness was all over her chin as well. Mouth dry, Vasquez watched as Siobhan moved away from Lucy’s clit to circle her opening instead. A few seconds later, her tongue slipped inside, and Lucy whimpered.

 

Vasquez wasn’t sure they were breathing as they continued to circle Lucy’s clit, the nails of their free hand digging into her stomach. This was the sexiest thing they’d ever seen. Looking down the planes of Lucy’s gorgeous body only to see Siobhan making love to her. 

 

They were so glad they’d said yes this time.

 

It didn’t take much more for Lucy to tense in their arms, and for a whimper to escape from her throat before she slumped in Vasquez’s arms. Vasquez kissed her sweaty face while Siobhan licked at the new wetness.

 

“Fuck,” Lucy repeated herself, lifting up one of her hands to grip the side of Vasquez’s face. “You guys are so good.” She shivered when Vasquez continued to rub her clit. “Best dessert ever.” Her other hand found Siobhan’s hair.

 

“We should move this party to the bed,” Siobhan suggested, getting back to her feet and cupping both of Vasquez’s cheeks. “You want to share?” She licked her lips and Vasquez nodded quickly. 

 

Moaning, they pressed eager kisses against Siobhan’s lips, licking up Lucy’s arousal. 

 

“I think it’s time to undress you now,” Lucy murmured, sliding out from in between Vasquez and Siobhan and sitting down on the bed. Her bra was discarded before Vasquez could even turn around, and she looked absolutely gorgeous in all her glory. “Strip.”

 

Chuckling, Siobhan undid her own blouse slowly, while Vasquez slipped their sweater over their head and dropped it on the ground. Their binder came next (they’d felt less like breasts earlier today), followed by Siobhan’s skirt. 

 

“You should work in a strip-club,” Lucy said, obviously enjoying the show quite thoroughly. She spread her legs, which almost made Vasquez stumble as they tried to take off their jeans. They couldn’t wait to get inside of Lucy. “We could make a lot of good money.”

 

“In your dreams, Lane,” Siobhan replied, taking off her bra and placing it on Vasquez’s shoulder. “Now, our lovely Vasquez here… I could definitely see them as a great stripper.” Her hands slipped around Vasquez’s stomach. “All of your workouts should be good for  _ something _ .”

 

Vasquez tried to focus on the task at hand (making Lucy feel good), but the feeling of Siobhan’s breasts pressing against their bicep was incredibly distracting. Gulping, they slipped their hand along Siobhan’s back, softly cupping her left ass cheek.

 

“I don’t think we’re quite done with Lucy yet,” they said, trying to keep their own arousal in check. “We can talk about implementing a more regular striptease schedule once we’re done.” Squeezing Siobhan’s ass, they slid their lips along her throat. “And then we can have some fun, too.”

 

Grinning, Siobhan grabbed them around the waist and pushed them down against the bed.

 

Their boxer briefs were off before Vasquez had even fully processed the maneuver. 

 

In the next instant, Lucy was on top of them, kissing them roughly and rubbing her wet center on their thigh while Siobhan chuckled behind them. Lucy’s tongue slipped in and out of Vasquez’s mouth, never long enough to be intrusive. 

 

Vasquez’s heart and mind were still trying to play catch-up.

 

It took them a couple of seconds to roll Lucy onto her back.

  
With a smirk, she slid the rest of the way onto the bed, making Vasquez follow her. 

 

“I want to be inside you,” Vasquez breathed, pressing their forehead against Lucy’s. “If that’s alright with you.” Their fingers stroked up and down Lucy’s thighs, while Siobhan lay down next to them, her hands immediately sliding to Lucy’s breasts.

 

Without answering, Lucy grabbed Vasquez’s hand and slid it in between her thighs.

 

“Do your worst,” she murmured cheekily, throwing back her head when Vasquez pushed into her with two fingers. 

 

Next to them, Siobhan grinned and shuffled closer, bringing her lips to Lucy’s neck.

 

“Is Vasquez fucking you so good, baby?” she husked, nibbling and licking Lucy’s pulse point. “Are they making you feel good?” Her nails dragged over Lucy’s nipple. “Are they knuckle-deep inside of you?”

 

Lucy moaned.

  
“Yes,” she breathed, the muscles in her neck straining from the stimulation. Meanwhile, Siobhan’s words were making Vasquez blush. They were embarrassingly wet and it likely wouldn’t take much at all to make them explode. “Yes, yes, yes.”

 

“Beautiful,” Siobhan murmured when Lucy came, her entire body locking up with pleasure.

 

Panting, Lucy grabbed Siobhan’s face and pressed their lips together. As they kissed, Vasquez continued to slip lazily in and out of Lucy, enjoying the view in front of them. 

 

-

 

Hours later, Vasquez lay spent in Lucy’s bed, Siobhan and Lucy curled against either side of them. Lucy was dozing quietly, moving in and out of sleep, while Siobhan had picked up her reading glasses and the e-reader on Lucy’s nightstand.

 

“I don’t know how you can read right now,” Vasquez murmured, sliding their hand along Siobhan’s naked back. “I can barely keep my eyes open.” Their hand founds its way down and onto Siobhan’s beautiful behind. 

 

“It’s because you’re an amateur, and I’m a professional,” Siobhan replied absentmindedly, flicking over a page in the book. She’d placed the device on Vasquez’s chest so she didn’t have to move too much. 

 

Snorting softly, Vasquez leaned up and kissed Siobhan’s temple.

 

“Sure,” they said lovingly, stroking Siobhan’s skin with their thumb. 

 

Siobhan acted as though their loving caresses didn’t affect her, but Vasquez had learned to read all of the little tells in her facial expressions. It was obvious that Siobhan was beyond pleased, and Vasquez closed their eyes and let out a contented sigh.

 

“Sap,” Siobhan muttered.

 

“Love you, too,” they breathed, pulling Siobhan and Lucy closer.

 

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **fans self** that went well! everyone's happy ♥
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for betaing this
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	18. may the force be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Word: "Matching Halloween costumes" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Lucy feels like a queen."
> 
>  
> 
> **Rated E for Explicit.**

“You look awesome!” Lucy called out in excitement as Kara opened up the door to the apartment. “Did you make that staff yourself?” She pushed inside and brushed past Alex, who looked supremely offended that Lucy hadn’t complimented her on her hand-made black blaster.

 

“Did you do your hair yourself?” Kara asked, closing the door behind herself and taking Alex’s hand. “I can’t believe you managed to put it up so perfectly. You can’t even tell that those braids are fake.” 

 

They all flooded into the living room, where Lucy brushed down her white dress robes before sitting down on the sofa. 

 

“I was born to be Princess Leia,” she said, giving both Alex and Kara a regal glance. She looked and felt like a queen. Honestly, she’d been contemplating on what to go as for a while after they’d decided to make their theme  _ Star Wars  _ this year. Alex and Kara going as Rey and Finn had been a no-brainer obviously (with Alex foregoing the blackface, thank you very much), but Lucy had hummed and hahed for a while longer.

 

Mostly, she’d been contemplating whether or not she wanted to be Princess Leia or General Organa.

 

Ultimately, she’d gone for the classic look.

 

“You look great,” Alex said, rolling her eyes at Lucy’s antics. “But don’t get too comfortable. We’re supposed to be at Siobhan’s place in thirty minutes.” Walking into the kitchen, Alex stuffed her blaster into the holster at her side before grabbing a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. “Do you guys want a glass, too?”

 

“Yes, please,” Lucy said, rubbing her hands together. She knew the lemonade was made after Martha Kent’s recipe. And Kara’s aunt knew how to mix a good drink - even one without alcohol in it. “Maybe this time I’ll find out what the secret ingredient is.” She’d tried to figure it out by taste alone for years.

 

No luck just yet.

 

-

 

Siobhan’s house was decked out in all things Halloween.

 

She had life-sized plastic skeletons, gigantic carved pumpkins and strategically placed lighting to give the whole thing an especially spooky effect. After all, when Siobhan Smythe did something, she didn’t half-ass it one bit. 

 

“This is great,” Alex commented, holding on tightly to Kara’s hand. “I feel like I’m going to be murdered any second behind one of those bushes.” Her words were clearly meant to be humorous, but Lucy felt almost inclined to agree. Considering that the house looked almost like a creepy graveyard straight out of  _ Resident Evil: Apocalypse _ , Siobhan had really done her job well.

 

“I just hope the guests inside aren’t as creepy,” Lucy said, waving the others along as she walked up the driveway. At least she wasn’t startled when she triggered one of the motion sensors and made a mummy jump out at her.

 

If she’d screamed, she’d have never heard the end of it from Alex.

 

“If anyone touches you inappropriately, just call me over and I’ll beat them up with my staff,” Kara offered, brandishing the weapon like they’d all seen Rey do in the movie. Since Kara and Alex were trained in the art of single stick (which was where they’d met years ago), Lucy was pretty sure that even with a weapon of that size, Kara could do some serious damage.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lucy grinned at Kara and held up her hand for a high five. “Thanks for the offer. If they don’t go away after I sock them in the jaw, you’ll be my first call.” 

 

Kara beamed happily, while Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek with a disgustingly smitten look on her face.

 

Rolling her eyes at her friends’ antics, Lucy rang the doorbell.

 

Siobhan’s mother was filthy stinking rich (after she’d divorced Siobhan’s father on the grounds of infidelity), so Siobhan lived extremely comfortably in a two-story house close to campus. And the morning after the party, she could simply hire someone to come and clean up the destruction.

 

The door swung open to reveal… someone that Lucy didn’t know.

 

He was a guy with a scraggly beard dressed up like a pirate. Although he’d forgone an eyepatch. Winking at Lucy, he leaned against the doorjamb and surveyed them, effectively blocking the entrance.

 

“Good evening, ladies,” he drawled, reaching out to take Lucy’s hand (no doubt to do something gross like kiss it). His smile didn’t falter when Lucy pulled herself out of his reach. “Why don’t you come in and let Captain Lord take care of you.”

 

Lucy almost vomited, and from the noises that Alex and Kara were making, they felt the same way.

 

“Get out of the way, or my friend here shoves her staff up your ass,” Lucy demanded, pointing her finger at Kara, who took a threatening step forward and tried to look intimidating. Of course, Kara was like a big puppy, so her expression didn’t exactly have the desired effect, but at least this Lord guy wasn’t stupid enough to waste his time on someone who was so clearly disinterested.

 

Next, his eyes fell on Alex, and he wiggled his brow.

 

She scowled.

 

“The woman with the stick is my girlfriend, so I’d scram if I were you,” she said, giving the frat guy a disgusted look. Rolling his eyes, he called them something rude (that Lucy didn’t want to repeat even to herself), before disappearing inside the house, leaving the door open. “What a goddamn bag of dicks.”

 

“Agreed,” Lucy said, entering the house with a little less enthusiasm than before. Even though she had no problem with roundhouse kicking anyone who tried to touch her inappropriately, she didn’t exactly want to have to worry about that while she was trying to have a good time. 

 

“I’ll get us some drinks from the kitchen,” Alex offered, leaning up to give Kara a small kiss. 

 

“Thanks,” Kara husked, while Lucy smirked at her friends. Those goddamn losers. 

 

After Alex had vanished into the crowd, Lucy tried to see if she could spot Siobhan somewhere in the mishmash of people. She, too, had gone with their  _ Star Wars _ theme, and Lucy was eager to see what she’d come as. 

 

Lucy had a sneaking suspicion that her costume might be Princess Leia in her slave bra.

 

“Wow, hey,” Kara said, her eyes fixated across the room. “There’s a Han Solo over there.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Lucy tried to follow Kara’s eyes to spot her counterpart. When they finally spotted the person Kara was looking at, Lucy was disappointed to see that Han had turned their back on them. Her eyes trailed along the outfit and down to an even better ass.

 

“Nice,” she murmured, waiting for the person to turn around. “Do you know who that is?”

 

Kara shrugged.

 

“No idea,” she said, playing with her stick, “but the outfit is killer.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Lucy wondered if she should make her way over there. It would be funny to say hello to her better half, even if Lucy had no idea who this person was. They clearly had great taste in franchises.

 

“Have you checked out their butt?” Lucy gave Kara a thumbs up. “That is some choice butt action they’ve got going on, even in those slouching Han Solo pants.” She wasn’t even mad when Kara blushed and rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m waiting for my own butt to come back with drinks,” Kara said, grinning a little when Lucy laughed. “Maybe you should go over there and say hi. Their face looked pretty nice from what I could tell.” 

 

Lucy should have spotted them faster.

 

“I might,” she said, fiddling with the blaster at her side. “But I need to get some booze into me first. I’m not going to make it through the party, if I’m not drunk. The asshole quotient is way too high in here.”

 

Shrugging her shoulder in agreement, Kara waved her hand around to catch Alex’s attention.

 

“Over here!” Kara called out, smiling happily when Alex caught her eye. Even though Lucy would have never admitted it (not even at gunpoint), Alex looked damn fine in Finn’s jacket and those tight black pants. 

 

“The kitchen’s hell right now,” Alex informed them, handing over two red solo cups. “I mixed us up some cape codders.” Immediately pleased, Lucy thumped Alex on the shoulder. Lucy  _ loved  _ vodka with cranberry juice.

 

“Good girl,” she said, taking a huge sip of her drink. Thanks to her time a as a bartender, Alex knew just how to mix the perfect combination of booze and juice. “I’m going to talk to my better half now. You kids have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

 

“Better half?” Alex asked, slinging one arm around Kara’s waist.

 

Leaving Kara behind to explain, Lucy wound her way through the mass of dancing college students. When someone bumped into her back, she nearly spilled her cape codder all over Han Solo.

 

Thankfully, she managed to keep her cup upright.

 

“Hey!” Lucy called out over the noise of the party.

 

When Han turned around, Lucy was struck dumb. The person in front of her had absolutely stunning brown eyes that Lucy could have sworn held flecks of gold and citrine, which glittered even in the terrible lighting in Siobhan’s house.

 

“Hey,” Han Solo replied, turning away from who they’d been talking to. A smile spread over their face as they realized what Lucy was dressed as. “Princess Leia! Well, I’ll be damned.” They grinned and placed their hands at their hips.

 

Twirling, Lucy showed off her costume.

 

“And you are just as scruffy-looking as I remember,” she said, winking at her obvious movie reference. Mentally patting herself on the back for the way Han Solo laughed at her joke, Lucy wondered how she should strike up this conversation. “I just wanted to come and say hi, considering how perfectly we match.” She stretched out her hand. “Lucy Lane.”

 

Han Solo blushed.

 

“I know who you are,” they said, shaking Lucy’s hand. “I saw you at a track meet a couple of weeks ago. I’m Vasquez.” They smiled shyly and Lucy furrowed her brows, trying to remember if they’d seen this person around before.

 

“What pronouns do you use?” Lucy asked while she continued to think about the meet they were talking about. Though surely, if she  _ had  _ seen Vasquez, she would have remembered them. Of course she would have. “I use she and her.”

 

“They/them,” they replied, before nipping casually at their beer. “My friend Siobhan dragged me to the meet with her.” That brought Lucy up short. She’d seen Siobhan that day, but Vasquez hadn’t been around.

 

“You know Siobhan?” Lucy asked, looking around as though expecting to see her friend pop out of the woodwork now that her name had been said out loud. Too bad they weren’t celebrating Halloween as  _ Harry Potter _ characters this year. Siobhan would have made a great Voldemort.

 

“Yeah, we have a couple of classes together. She’s cool,” Vasquez clarified, sticking their free hand into their pocket. “She told me that I should dress up as a _ Star Wars _ character tonight.” They waved their beer bottle around at their clothing. “I couldn’t  _ not  _ pick Han.”

 

Lucy grinned.

 

“Same here with Leia,” she said, bringing her hand up to her fake hairdo. “Do you like how my buns turned out?” She struck a ridiculous pose and grinned as Vasquez smiled again. Goddamnit but their smile was cute. 

 

“They look great,” Vasquez replied, running their hand through their hair. Next, they rubbed their hand across their neck, which made them look entirely too adorable for their own good, especially in that Han Solo outfit. “Do you want to dance?”

 

Lucy was entirely powerless to resist.

 

-

 

After downing the rest of her drink and leaving the solo cup on a window sill somewhere, Lucy followed Vasquez onto the dance floor. Thankfully, they’d also finished their beer and had placed the bottle next to Lucy’s cup, leaving their hands free for Lucy to grab and place on her body.

 

The room was almost too full to dance properly anyway, so Lucy felt zero regrets when she pushed her back against Vasquez’s front and moved her body sensually to the beat. It had been a while since she’d partaken in a few hours of reckless abandon in the arms of someone she barely knew.

 

And if Vasquez was up for it, then Lucy wouldn’t mind getting lost in  _ those  _ arms at all.

 

Lucy was just glad she didn’t go for a costume that needed any crazy makeup or props, because that would have been a mess to clean up. Especially considering how much she was already sweating under the white dress robe.

 

“You don’t take any prisoners, do you?” Vasquez husked directly into Lucy’s ear, sounding almost breathless as they moved their body perfectly in rhythm with Lucy. “I don’t recall Princess Leia ever dancing like this.”

 

Grinning, Lucy turned around and wrapped her arms around Vasquez’s neck. They were the same height, so Lucy had absolutely zero trouble bringing her lips close to their ear. They smelled vaguely of cologne and Lucy felt the sudden urge to lick up their neck.

 

She kept it at bay.

 

Barely.

 

“Why wait around when something that you want is right in front of you?” she said, digging her nails into Vasquez’s shoulder blades. She could see the desire clearly in their eyes and when Vasquez’s hands around her waist pulled her in closer, Lucy went willingly. Her eyes grew just a bit wider as she felt an unmistakable hardness in Vasquez’s jeans. “Is that a blaster in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

 

Vasquez laughed at the terrible come-on and Lucy was instantly charmed.

 

She could definitely see herself wanting to get to know this person outside of the one night stand she was angling for at the moment. And if Siobhan knew them, then they couldn’t be a complete douche. Siobhan was absolutely ruthless in cutting people out of her life if they disappointed her.

 

“I am very happy to see you,” Vasquez teased, moving their hips against Lucy, making it very clear that they were packing heat. “My blaster is ready to fire whenever you are.” The blush on their cheeks was unmistakable, and Lucy thought their bashfulness over their own words were incredibly sweet.

 

“Why don’t you smuggle me upstairs?” she husked, bringing their mouths very close together. “And make me see stars.” Her lips brushed softly against Vasquez’s. “Maybe I’ll even take you home afterwards.”

 

Gulping, Vasquez slipped their hand into Lucy’s and pulled her along eagerly. Lucy couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol - her red solo cup hadn’t made a dent. She just wanted to sleep with this person. And then she wanted to get their number and take them to coffee. 

 

She didn’t even care that she wasn’t going about the steps of maybe dating someone in the correct order. Not when Vasquez’s delectable butt was pulling her up the stairs and into the closest room, which turned out to be Siobhan’s fancy bathroom.

 

“Siobhan is going to gut me if she finds out I fucked you in here,” Lucy murmured, instantly attracted to the idea of annoying her friend. “Let’s do it.” Locking the door behind herself, Lucy grinned, before wrapping her arms around Vasquez’s neck once more and pulling them into a kiss. “You have a condom, right?”

 

Nodding frantically, Vasquez pushed Lucy up against the bathroom counter and let their hands run over her hips and thighs. Their lips were soft and they tasted like beer, and Lucy kept her eyes closed as she licked across their bottom lip.

 

They made a noise of pleasure, before grinding their hips against Lucy’s again.

 

“How do you want me?” they husked, pulling up Lucy’s long dress robe and slipping their hands underneath so they could grab at her naked thighs. Feeling their fingers on her naked skin was intoxicating, and Lucy wrapped one of her thighs around their leg.

 

“From behind,” Lucy ground out, lowering her hands and fiddling with their belt buckle and the zipper of their jeans at the same time. “Against the counter. I just need to get off.” She didn’t even care how that sounded - it had been way too long since she’d had a proper hook-up. “And then, if you want, you can come home with me.”

 

Placing their hands on Lucy’s waist, Vasquez pulled her around and flipped up her skirt. Lucy rested her elbows on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She watched with rapt attention as Vasquez slipped their strap-on free from their jeans and rolled a condom over it.

 

“I thought you said you  _ might  _ take me home, if I’m lucky?” Vasquez rumbled, slipping their fingers under the waistband of Lucy’s underwear. Once it was halfway down Lucy’s thighs, Vasquez brought their fingers to Lucy’s wetness, making her shiver. 

 

“I’m not cruel,” Lucy said, enjoying the feeling of Vasquez rubbing her clit. “I can’t give you a taste of me and then not deliver.” She loved watching Vasquez’s hand slip up and down on their silicone cock to lubricate it with Lucy’s arousal. “Seems only fair.”

 

“I agree.” Giving Lucy a look full of hot, molten desire, Vasquez aligned the tip of the strap-on with Lucy’s opening, before slowly and deliberately pushing inside, making Lucy feel each inch with an almost agonizing slowness. “I love the way you feel.” They closed their eyes briefly once they were all the way inside, and Lucy moaned in appreciation of their words. “Everything okay? You’re still having a good time?”

 

“Yes,” Lucy groaned, moving her hips back into Vasquez. “How about you?”

 

“God yes,” they replied, moving slowly back and forth, trying to get them both used to their new rhythm together. “I’ll move a bit faster now.” Their right hand moved down to Lucy’s front to rub her clit as they steadily increased their pace. 

 

Lucy watched in the mirror as Vasquez screwed up their face in pleasure. They looked gorgeous like this and Lucy whimpered and moaned as they fucked her harder and harder. She was just glad the counter seemed to be screwed to the wall, otherwise the thing would have been rocking back and forth from the way Vasquez was slamming in and out of her.

 

“How’s this?” they panted, moving their fingers on Lucy’s clit in a slightly faster circling motion. 

 

“Great.” Lucy pressed her forehead against her arms and moved her hips as best as she could into Vasquez’s thrusts. They clearly had plenty of practice on how to use their strap-on to full effect, and Lucy was more than grateful for that. “Fuck, so good.” 

 

If she hadn’t been bordering on the verge of orgasm, Lucy might have wanted to laugh at how ridiculous they looked in their costumes as they fucked. It all seemed like a poorly funded and badly staged  _ Star Wars _ porn parody.

 

But, alas, with Vasquez’s fingers on her clit and their strap-on fucking her vagina, Lucy couldn’t form terribly many coherent thoughts. 

 

“I’m going to come,” she whispered, whimpering when Vasquez thrust into her particularly hard. “Fuck.” With another rough thrust from Vasquez, Lucy soared over the edge and straight into her orgasm. The warmth and tingling washed over her like an old friend and Lucy barely registered Vasquez shuddering behind her several seconds later as their thrusting slowly stopped and tapered off.

 

Draping themself over Lucy’s back, Vasquez kissed her neck and sluggishly moved their hips back and forth to help both themself and Lucy through their orgasms. Their weight was a comfortable and reassuring presence, even though Lucy barely knew them, and the scent of their cologne tingled in Lucy’s nose.

 

“This was nice,” Lucy breathed, keeping her eyes closed. “You really know how to work that thing.” Reaching back with one of her hands, Lucy awkwardly patted Vasquez’s side. 

 

“Thanks,” they replied, gently pulling the strap-on out of Lucy and pushing themself upright once more. With a kind smile, they pulled Lucy’s panties back up her legs before folding down her dress robe once more. “I’d still like to go home with you, if you want.”

 

Lucy grinned. 

  
She definitely wouldn’t mind that one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how this turned into smut but it did. also: Siobhan was dressed as Poe Dameron, because he's just as dashing as she is
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for checking this :)
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	19. chocolate chip frappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Working at a coffee shop together AU" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez is totally done with Christmas."

Vasquez hated working weekends.

 

And it wasn’t just because they had to stand by and watch as hundreds of people spent their weekends in the café having a good time, while Vasquez had to deal with angry customers who loved nothing more than to take their frustration out on people who couldn’t talk back.

 

No, they also hated it because they had a bad back, and the amount of times they had to bend over behind the counter wasn’t doing them any favors. The damn milk was constantly running low and the stupid cookies and sandwiches had to be replaced almost every hour. Some of it was their fault, maybe, for choosing to work at the most popular Starbucks in National City, but they hadn’t exactly had a better choice.

 

College wouldn’t pay for itself and their student loans could only cover so much.

 

“I need a fucking second of silence,” they grumbled to Lucy, who was busy making a chocolate chip frappuccino for the white lady with the grey hair. “I hate Christmas so much.” Ever since the first of December, their shop had been playing Christmas music non-stop, and Vasquez was about to go insane.

 

Giving them a sympathetic look, Lucy reached over to squeeze their forearm.

 

“Thirty minutes and we’re breaking for lunch,” she whispered, going back to making the frappuccino. The customer looked like someone who wouldn’t be above calling their management to snitch on the fact that they’d chatted amicably during work hours.

 

Rolling their eyes at the thought, Vasquez continued to push cookies into the display, trying not to think about the fact that their forearm was tingling pleasantly from Lucy’s small touch. Their crush on their friend was absolutely ludicrous and Vasquez had to get themself under control one of these days. It was bound to happen.

 

Maybe they should take Siobhan up on her offer of casual sex.

 

The best way to get over someone was to get under somebody else, right? Maybe? No?

 

Sighing, Vasquez vanished into the kitchen to get the second sheet of cookies out of the oven. Their back twinged unhappily with pain as they reached up to take out the hot baking sheet. Even with all of their work hours and their college classes, they would have to find time to go back to the gym one of these days.

 

This back pain simply wouldn’t do.

 

And the Christmas music was in the kitchen, too.

 

Great.

 

-

 

When their lunch break finally rolled around, Vasquez fled into the changing room so fast they almost bowled James over, who was leaving just after his break was done. Apologizing softly, Vasquez pushed past him without accidentally elbowing him in the ribs this time.

 

The changing room was mercifully quiet, and Vasquez slumped down on a chair with their lunch after sticking it in the microwave for a couple of minutes. Lucy was already there and she smiled kindly at them as they closed their eyes and rubbed their temples.

 

“Christmas time is going to be over soon,” she said, bumping Vasquez’s foot with her own under the table. “People won’t be this crazy for too much longer.” That much was true, at least. Since it was December 19th, they would only have to endure a few more days of this intense onslaught.

 

It wasn’t always the case, but Christmas shoppers could be an absolute nightmare to deal with.

 

“I can’t wait,” they mumbled, putting their forehead down on the table. “I feel like I’m going to strangle someone.” When they looked back up, Lucy was grinning at them. “This is serious, Lane. Someone could die.”

 

Humming teasingly, Lucy gently patted their forearm again.

 

“As long as that someone isn’t me,” she joked, before she went back to eating her pasta.

 

“Never,” Vasquez mumbled, once again trying to ignore how Lucy’s feet prodding their own made them want to reach out and never let go. They’d had plenty of female friends who acted affectionately around them, and none of them had ever intended for their interactions to feel flirtatious or inviting. 

 

That was all in Vasquez’s head - and it wasn’t their friend’s fault, either.

 

And while Vasquez didn’t want to discount that Lucy might be bisexual or pansexual, they weren’t sure if their heart could take another rejection. No matter how many times Alex told them that Lucy was definitely interested.

 

But then again, Alex also thought that Kara just wanted to be friends with her - her judgement could not be trusted.

 

-

 

The café was almost empty.

 

Vasquez looked on in astonishment as the people outside hurried by without giving their Starbucks even a second glance. Maybe it was some kind of Christmas miracle or something (if Vasquez believed in such things). 

 

“What a truly beautiful day,” they mentioned to Lucy out of the corner of their mouth. 

 

She bumped their hips with her own.

 

“Told you it could only get better from here, you grump,” she teased, turning around and checking the inside of their display. “You’ll be out of here in no time and back at your apartment.”

 

Actually humming along to the music, Vasquez leaned up to grab a new can of whipped cream.

 

“Fuck my shoulders,” they murmured, completely annoyed with the sudden stab of pain. They really needed to stop studying with their shoulders hunched together. “It’s not like I’m forty or something.”

 

They almost jumped when they felt Lucy’s fingers settling on their shoulders. The massage made Vasquez want to weep - it was  _ so good _ . Maybe they should hire Lucy as a masseuse. Money wasn’t even an issue in this case - they’d pay her whatever she wanted.

  
“Ugh, marry me,” they moaned without thinking, letting their head sag forward in complete relaxation.

 

“At least buy me a drink first, Vas, geez,” Lucy replied, dragging her nails over Vasquez’s skin. “How about tomorrow night at seven? I know a place that sells excellent pasta for affordable prices.”

 

Stilling, Vasquez slowly turned their head so they could glance at Lucy out of the corner of their eye. “You… want to go and get drinks with me?” they asked shyly, watching out for any customers who might be waiting in line - angrily. 

 

Lucy smiled at them. She, too, seemed just a bit nervous now.

 

“If you want to. I’m not going to force you.” She dug her thumbs a little harder into the tense muscles of Vasquez’s shoulders, causing Vasquez to gasp silently. “And we can totally stay friends if you say no.”

 

_ Stay friends _ .

 

That implied…

 

“You want this to be a date?” they asked, desperately hoping for clarification. “Like a  _ date  _ date?”

 

“Yes,” she said patiently.

 

“Cool.” They had absolutely zero idea what to say. 

 

“Very,” Lucy teased them, letting go and turning back to the counter. “Tomorrow at seven?”

 

Vasquez still felt terribly out of sorts, but they knew exactly what they wanted.

 

“I’ll pick you up at your place and you can tell me where to go,” they said quickly, before they chickened out or ruined the moment by waiting too long. No way were they going to let Lucy think that they didn’t want her. 

 

“Sounds great.” Lucy winked at them, and Vasquez blushed furiously. 

 

Great didn’t begin to cover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you had a good time!
> 
> thanks to beaglesinbowties for betaing :)
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	20. a first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "First times for the Lasquez baby" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "The first time Lucy felt the baby kick, she was entirely overwhelmed."

The first time Lucy felt her baby kick, she knew their little ragamuff would be just as much trouble as she had been. She could already see it. Their kid beating up bullies to protect their friends. Going to parties at age seventeen and coming home with a hickey that Lucy would pretend not to notice. Getting their heart broken and crying into Vasquez’s shoulder as they held their child close.

 

As Lucy placed her hand over her belly, she imagined what her child would look like. Would they have Vasquez’s kind eyes and beautiful nose? Would they have Lucy’s wavy hair? Would they have her hands and chin?

 

When Vasquez found her in the study hours later, Lucy smiled at them with watery eyes.

 

And when their child kicked for the second time - this time under Vasquez’s warm hand - Lucy knew that whatever happened next, she would love her baby more than she had ever loved anything else. That she would love her baby no matter how they turned out or what they wanted to do with their life. They could be an astronaut, a DEO agent, a scientist, a teacher, a mechanic, or a plumber. 

 

Lucy would love them.

 

And Vasquez would love them both even more fiercely.

 

-

 

The first time Vasquez held their baby girl in their arms, they cried.

 

They cried harder than they’d ever cried in their entire life, because this little  _ person  _ was all theirs to hold, to protect, and to love. As Lucy slept after the difficult labor she’d been through, Vasquez held their child gingerly, tenderly, softly. 

 

“I love you,” they whispered, pressing their forehead against the tiny stomach. “I love you so much.” The baby wriggled and gurgled and Vasquez grinned down at it through watery eyes. Their little girl. Their princess, their knight, their little lion cub. Whatever their child wanted to be, Vasquez would be there for her. Or for him. Or for them.

 

For now, they would go with she and her, but Vasquez knew that whatever their child discovered later in life, they would be loved through it all. 

 

“You are so beautiful,” they murmured reverently, fooling themself into believing that they could already tell which parts of Lucy their child had inherited. Her nose, her chin, those big, beautiful eyes. And the soft tuft of dark hair. “My beautiful Anna.”

 

Anna gurgled again, and Vasquez stroked her head before holding her close to their chest.

 

They’d never been happier than in this moment.

 

-

 

“Oh my god!” Kara exclaimed when Vasquez and Lucy entered the DEO. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you brought her!” Jumping up and down, Kara sped over to Lucy, who was holding a sleepy Anna in her arms. “Can I hold her, please? Please, please, pretty please?”

 

“Yes,” Lucy said, voice full of amusement. “As long as you’re careful.”

 

Kara’s whole body became still immediately and she placed a hand over her chest.

 

“I promise I’ll be as gentle as anyone could ever be,” she said, nodding with so much determination that Vasquez almost laughed at her. Even years later, they were still surprised how sweet Kara truly was.

 

“Alright, then,” Lucy agreed, carefully handing over their little bundle of joy. “Say hi to Aunt Kara, Annie.” Yawning, Anna looked up at Kara and reached out with her hand to tug on the strands of long, blonde hair.

 

“Hi, baby,” Kara cooed, nuzzling Anna’s tiny face with her nose. “How have you been?”

 

Gurling, Anna slapped her hands against Kara’s face.

 

“I’m going to take that as pretty darn good,” Kara giggled, placing kisses all over Anna’s cheeks. 

 

“We’re okay, too, by the way,” Lucy sassed, walking over to J’onn and Alex to say hi. “Jeez, you have one baby and suddenly everyone forgets you exist.” She mock-saluted to J’onn and gave Alex a one-armed hug.

 

“Kara’s been thinking about getting a kid now that you’ve had one,” Alex commented absentmindedly, looking at Kara with a look of suppressed longing. “She’s been pestering me about helping out once she does.”

 

“There are so many kids who need to be adopted,” Kara said, folding Anna against her chest and gently floating around with her. “Just because I don’t have a partner doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be a great mom.”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes.

 

“Right,” she said, kicking Alex behind the table. “If  _ only  _ someone around here was in love with you.”

 

Alex kicked her right back.

 

“Yeah,” Kara said sadly, stroking Anna’s hair before kissing her head. “That would be cool.”

 

Vasquez didn’t say anything - a wise move on their part - and simply plucked Anna out of Kara’s arms so they could show their little offspring to J’onn. He’d seen Anna before, of course. After the birth, he’d come to the hospital to drive them both home.

 

“Check out Grandpa J’onn, Annie,” Vasquez said teasingly, which made J’onn purse his lips. He liked to pretend that he wasn’t everybody’s dad, but Vasquez knew better. “He’s going to teach you how to speak Martian one day.”

 

“Will I?” J’onn asked, taking the baby into his strong arms. 

 

“Yes,” Lucy said, patting J’onn’s bicep.

 

Smiling gently down at Anna, J’onn spoke is his native tongue, which made Anna’s eyes grow wide with wonderment at the pretty new sounds she hadn’t heard before. Then, something miraculous happened.

 

Anna  _ giggled _ .

 

The first time Anna giggled, Vasquez’s heart felt as though it had suddenly grown three sizes.

 

Seemingly intensely pleased with himself, J’onn continued to speak to her, making Anna wriggle and kick with excitement. Vasquez couldn’t believe their chest could feel any more full of love, and then something miraculous happened each and every time.

 

Floating over to them, Kara hovered behind J’onn and cooed down at the happy little nugget in J’onn’s arms. Anna’s giggles were pure happiness, and they soon drew more and more agents over to the six of them, until finally twenty agents stood around to gawk down at Anna as though they’d never seen anything more amazing.

 

Vasquez’s heart swelled with pride.

 

-

 

“Come on, baby, open up your mouth for your par-par,” Vasquez said, holding up the spoon in their hand. They were quickly beginning to understand that Anna simply didn’t like carrots, but Vasquez really needed her to have some. “Don’t leave me hanging, buddy.”

 

Giggling, Lucy walked over to them and pressed a kiss against Vasquez’s hair.

 

“You’ve got carrots on your polo shirt, baby,” she murmured, running her nails along Vasquez’s scalp. “Want me to get you a new one from the bedroom?” Next, she pressed a kiss against Anna’s unruly head of hair.

 

“That would be great, honey,” Vasquez said, sounding slightly harried. “Come on, darling, par-par needs to go to work soon and they really need you to eat this before they can go. You don’t want par-par and momma to worry all day about your tummy, do you?”

 

Gurling, Anna opened her mouth.

 

“Momma,” she said, almost making Vasquez drop their spoon.

 

“Luce!” they called out.

 

In a second, Lucy was at their side, a polo shirt clutched in her hands.

 

“What?” she asked, watching Vasquez put down the food and scoop Anna into their arms. “What happened? Are you guys okay?” Her eyes flit from Anna to Vasquez and back again.

 

“Anna, baby, look who it is,” Vasquez said, turning their daughter over so she could look at Lucy. “It’s momma, baby. Look.” They bounced Anna up and down and she laughed, her chin full of mashed carrots.

 

“Momma!” Anna exclaimed again, making Lucy gasp and drop the polo shirt.

 

“Oh my god,” she said, pulling her phone from her pocket to memorize this moment. “Oh my god, she’s talking. Vas, she’s talking.” Lucy didn’t even care that she was getting mashed carrots all over her face as she kissed Anna’s little cheek.

 

“Momma!” Anna seemed to understand that her parents were getting excited about the fact that she was making noise, and so she wriggled happily in Vasquez’s arms while Lucy filmed her. Kara and Alex would freak out.

 

“This is the best moment ever,” Lucy whispered, curling her arms around both her spouse and her child. Pressing her cheek against Vasquez’s shoulder, Lucy smiled at her daughter and gently booped her nose with her finger, making Anna even more excited. “I love you both so much.”

 

“We love you, too,” Vasquez murmured back.

 

-

 

“The paperwork is almost finalized,” Kara said, bouncing Anna up and down on her lap. She was sitting on the floor next to Anna’s building blocks, though the little girl was far more interested in Kara’s hair at the moment - as always. “Libby is going to move in with us in about two weeks.”

 

She looked so happy that Vasquez almost walked over to give her a hug.

 

“That’s great,” Lucy said, reaching over to Vasquez and taking their hand. Alex and Kara had been struggling a lot over the last year, especially with how they were feeling about each other. It had almost made Lucy spout grey hairs prematurely to watch those two navigate a romantic relationship on top of their aspirations to adopt a child.

 

Even though Vasquez had told them to wait, Kara hadn't been deterred.

 

“I can’t wait to fly around with her,” Kara whispered, kissing Anna’s face over and over again. “Libby told me that she can’t wait to come to the farm with me to see Aunt Martha and Uncle Jonathan and all of their animals.”

 

Alex was smiling, too, and the way she was watching Kara from the kitchen made Vasquez more sure than ever that they and Lucy had done well in setting the two of them up on a blind date.

 

It had taken a  _ lot  _ of convincing to actually get them to stay and give it a try, though.

 

“If you take her, can you take me, too?” Lucy asked, a dreamy look coming over her features. “I’ve never been to the farm. Lois never invited me to come along, but I bet it’s great. All of those fields…”

 

“Making out in the barn…” Kara murmured, making Alex break out into a mischievous grin.

 

“You guys are so gross,” Vasquez commented, rolling their eyes.

 

“What? As if you wouldn’t,” Kara said, letting Anna go so she could crawl over to her building blocks and play now that she was bored with Kara’s hair. “The hay is very romantic.” She watched as Anna pushed herself to her knees.

 

Vasquez was watching their daughter as well.

 

“Luce,” they mumbled, just as Lucy wanted to comment on the romanticism of hay.

 

“What?” she asked, turning her face towards Vasquez.

  
“Oh my god,” Kara whispered, as Anna pushed herself to her feet.

 

She wobbled, and Kara pulled out her phone at lightning speed.

 

“Come to par-par, baby,” Vasquez said, getting on their knees in front of the couch and stretching their arms out towards Anna. Their baby’s first steps… “Come on, you can do it. Come to par-par.”

 

Anna looked at them, then she took a tentative step forward. 

 

Another.

 

And another.

 

When she reached Vasquez, they wrapped their arms around her form and pulled her into their lap. Lucy greeted her with kisses and words of encouragement and Kara filmed the whole thing on her phone while Alex watched on in awe.

 

-

 

“I’m glad you could come to Christmas, honey,” General Sam Lane said as he greeted his daughter at the door. Vasquez was standing behind Lucy with Anna in their arms. “Lo is already in the living room.”

 

“Is Clark here, too?” Lucy asked, kissing her father on the cheek.

  
“He said he some business to attend to,” Sam replied, shaking his head in disgust.

 

_ Probably something Superman-related, then _ , Vasquez thought, hoping that Sam wouldn’t try to bring up how unreliable Clark could be. They knew how much that made both Lois and Lucy angry. 

 

“Now where is my little angel?” Sam asked, moving his head around Lucy until he could see Anna, who was holding on tightly to Vasquez’s jacket. “There you are. Come to granddaddy.” He smiled genuinely and Vasquez handed Anna over without a fuss.

 

He hadn’t yet said hello to Vasquez.

 

“Good evening, little lady,” he cooed, bumping Anna up and down in his arms. “I hope your momma has been treating you well.” 

 

Vasquez could feel Lucy stiffen, and they rubbed their hand over her back so Lucy wouldn’t get herself worked up again. Even six years into their relationship, Sam still didn’t fully approve of Lucy’s choice to marry Vasquez. 

 

He loved Anna, there was no doubt about it, he just didn’t like to acknowledge that half of her DNA had come from Vasquez. The whole thing made family gatherings a little awkward, especially when Lois and Lucy decided to lecture their father about proper respect.

 

His refusal to accept both of their partners had finally united the sisters in their anger.

 

“Luce? Vas? Is that you? Where’s my niece?” Lois called from the living room, making Vasquez smile as they pushed past both Lucy and Sam. They didn’t want to hear another round of Lucy reprimanding her father. More than anything, those conversations made them tired.

 

“Your dad has her right now,” Vasquez said as they joined Lois on the couch. “But I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to cuddle her.” They reached over to pull Lois into a quick hug. They got along especially well with their sister-in-law. “Is Clark alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Lois replied, nipping at her glass of wine. “He’s busy with some new supervillain.” She made a face. “Dad’s pretty pissed about the fact that he isn’t here, but there was no way he could just leave Metropolis with all of that going on.”

 

“I’m surprised you left,” Vasquez commented, grabbing a glass for themself and filling it with water. They’d be the one driving tonight.

 

“Dad would have thrown an even bigger fit,” Lois mumbled, rolling her eyes.

 

Before Vasquez could say another word, Lucy walked into the living room, a gleeful grin on her face. Her father followed after her, his features pulled into a look of clear disgust as he hurried towards the bathroom.

 

Furrowing their brows, Vasquez waited for Lucy to sit down next to them before they asked what was going on.

 

“Annie sneezed on him,” Lucy whispered, gently patting her daughter on the shoulder. “Right in the face.” She laughed. “He didn’t expect that, did he? He shouldn’t have said all of those mean things about your par-par. Serves him right.”

 

Vasquez smiled.

 

“First time for everything, I guess,” they said, while Lois threw back her head and let out a bark of laughter. 

 

“I love the nugget,” she said, scooping Anna out of Lucy’s lap and holding her close. “She’s just as awesome as her Auntie. Can’t you tell the resemblance? I think she looks just like me.” Lois held her own head next to Anna’s. “We’re basically twins.”

 

“Well, she drools as much as you do,” Lucy teased her sister, earning herself a kick to the shin.

 

“Rude,” Lois replied, obviously amused.

 

-

 

“Do I have to?” Anna asked, standing next to Vasquez’s car and staring over at the primary school. “Why can’t I just stay home with you and momma? You can teach me all the things I need to know. Like to how to shoot.” She mimed holding a machine gun and fired off a couple of shots.

 

Vasquez shook their head.

 

“There’s more to life than shooting a gun, baby,” they murmured, squatting down next to Anna and giving her a reassuring smile. “And you can do it. I know you can.” They placed their hands on Anna’s shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. “Momma and I will be picking you up from school later. I promise. You’ll have so much fun.”

 

Biting her bottom lip - a habit she’d picked up from Lucy - Anna nodded and threw her arms around Vasquez’s neck.

 

“I love you, par-par,” she whispered, her tiny hands curling tightly into Vasquez’s collar.

 

“I love you, too, honey,” they replied, hugging Anna back fiercely.

 

As they watched her walk inside, they let out a tiny sigh.

 

Their baby was growing up so fast.

 

-

 

“I’m not saying we need to stop watching the show, I just want to take a break from it for a while,” Vasquez mumbled, softly patting Lucy’s thigh. “It’s too much drama right now. I just want to watch something that won’t hit me over the head with feels every time I watch it.”

 

“Honey, nobody says  _ feels  _ anymore,” Lucy mumbled, turning over another page in her magazine. “You’re just too sensitive. Maybe you need to toughen up a little. Build up a thicker skin.”

 

Grumbling, Vasquez turned onto their side. Their head was pillowed on Lucy’s thigh.

 

“You’re rude,” they grumbled, closing their eyes.

 

“You knew that when you married me,” Lucy replied, humming thoughtfully and running a finger over the page in her magazine. “Do you think I should try to make jam? I feel like I should try to make jam.”

 

“Your cooking sucks,” Vasquez mumbled, already anticipating the whack against their side.

 

“Your face sucks,” Lucy sassed back, putting the magazine directly on Vasquez’s face.

 

“You knew that when you married me,” they threw Lucy’s own words back at her.

 

“I’m going to throw you off this couch if you don’t play nice,” Lucy said, sliding her hand under Vasquez’s polo shirt and gently stroking their side. “And then I’m going to kick you. Tons.” Her hand slipped over their abs and Vasquez grinned.

 

They were just about to make a lewd comment, when the front door burst open, before slamming shut again. Vasquez sat up immediately, almost hitting Lucy in the nose. Immediately after, they heard angry footsteps trampling up the stairs.

 

“Sounds like trouble,” Vasquez said, looking at their wife. “You want to take care of this one?”

 

Nodding, Lucy got up from the couch.

 

“I’ll be right back,” she promised, giving Vasquez a little kiss.

 

Making her way up the stairs, Lucy listened for any noises that could indicate to her what the problem was. At fifteen years old, there was a ton of stuff that bothered Anna. Lucy only hoped that it was a temporary problem that would have an easy fix.

 

Softly knocking on the door, Lucy waited for an answer from her daughter. When nothing came, she knocked again. “Anna? Baby, are you in there? Is everything alright?” She hoped it wasn’t anything that would cause her child permanent damage in some way. “Your par and I are worried.”

 

It took a few seconds, but finally, Anna opened the door.

 

Her eyes were watery, and her small frame was shaking a little. The sight instantly made Lucy want to go outside and beat up whoever had hurt her little girl. Preferably with something hard and pointy. A sword, maybe. She was pretty sure Alex had a sword that she could borrow.

 

“What happened?” Lucy asked gently, following her daughter into her bedroom.

 

“Danny broke up with me,” Anna whimpered, laying down on her duvet and pulling her knees to her chest. “He said he didn’t want to date anyone who wouldn’t put out for him at least three times a week.”

 

Lucy’s blood boiled.

 

“What a little piece of--” She cut herself off. Getting onto the bed, Lucy curled herself around her sweet child and wrapped her up in her arms. “He doesn’t deserve you, baby. You’re too good for him.”

 

Sniffling, Anna nodded and turned around in her mother’s embrace.

 

“You’ll feel better in no time,” Lucy continued, nuzzling her nose into Anna’s hair and rubbing her back. “Soon enough, you’ll be out of here and you’ll be a great surgeon. And he won’t amount to anything. You’ll see.”

 

When she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Vasquez standing in the doorway. They’d probably been too worried about what was wrong to wait downstairs, and Lucy smiled at them.

 

“Maybe your par and I should organize a DEO strike team,” Lucy whispered conspiratorially, winking first at Anna and then at Vasquez. “I bet Grandpa J’onn wouldn’t have any problems with that whatsoever.”

 

Laughing wetly, Anna looked over to Vasquez, who sat down on the bed next to their loves and gently rubbed her back.

 

“Thanks,” Anna murmured, closing her eyes and snuggling into her parents. 

 

Smiling gently, Vasquez watched as the tears slowly dried up.

 

They wished they could have prevented their daughter from this first heartbreak.

  
The first one was always the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was sweet, i think. i love our kids so much
> 
> all mistakes are mine
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	21. winter wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Word: "Snow" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "It snows in New York City, and Vasquez is quite impressed."

Snuggling further into the covers, Lucy kept her eyes closed and curled up against the warm back of her datemate. The apartment was perfectly silent, save for the sounds of Vasquez’s steady breathing and Lucy’s quiet shuffling.

 

Winter had finally rolled around, which meant cold winds and even colder bouts of rain.

 

On days like those, Lucy missed the hot National City air most of all.

 

Ever since she’d left the California branch of the DEO to work in New York City, Lucy had been looking forward to comfy mornings in front of the TV with a winter wonderland beyond the front door.

 

But, alas, New York had yet to deliver the goods.

 

“Mmh,” Vasquez murmured, turning around and tucking their head under Lucy’s chin. When Lucy had decided to move to New York to help train young and fledgling metahumans and aliens, her datemate had decided to make the trip with her.”G’morning.”

 

Smiling at the adorable sight, Lucy sifted her fingers through Vasquez’s unruly hair. They would probably get it cut soon, but right now, Lucy enjoyed the feeling of the longer strands in her hands. 

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Lucy whispered gently, kissing Vasquez’s head and hugging them tightly. They missed Alex and Kara every day - the same way she missed James and even Winn. Sure, Kara flew over at least once a week to say hi, but it was something totally different to see her friends whenever she felt like it. She was just glad to have Vasquez. “How are you feeling this morning?”

 

“Warm.” They smiled serenely and rubbed Lucy’s side.

 

She loved Vasquez, even if she hadn’t told them yet, and moments like these made it all the more clear for her. Moments where the two of them could just be together without anyone else bumping into their alone time. 

 

She was supremely glad that it was Sunday and that she didn’t need to go into work today. While she loved working with the kids to get them ready for the real world (and to defend themselves against bigots, if necessary), she relished her off days just the same. Some of the kids she was training had been through truly horrific experiences in their lives, and Lucy needed this time to herself to let go of all the things that she had to face every day at work. 

 

“That’s good.” Lucy gently scratched her nails over their back.

 

Vasquez had been nursing a cold these last few days, and Lucy hated to see them in pain. At work, they never showed any sign of distress, but when they were sick at home, they tended not to fare too well.

 

“Want me to get you some breakfast?” Lucy asked, nuzzling Vasquez’s temple. “French toast? Scrambled eggs? Bacon?” Her right hand slid along Vasquez’s naked bicep and over their gorgeous tattoos. 

 

They shook their head.

 

“Just cuddling,” they murmured, pulling back their head so they could give Lucy a small kiss. “You smell terrible.” Their voice was so soft that Lucy didn’t even feel offended. How could she, when Vasquez looked so dang adorable? 

 

Smiling, they kissed her again.

 

And again.

 

“I thought I smelled?” Lucy teased them, turning onto her other side and trying to move out of bed. She rolled her eyes fondly when Vasquez wrapped their arms around her waist to keep her where she was.

 

“No,” they whined, pressing their face against her neck. “Cuddling.”

 

Sighing, Lucy turned back to them. 

 

“We can cuddle on the couch, too, and we’ll have Netflix to keep us company. And cereal.” She stroked Vasquez’s forearms. “We could even take the duvet to the couch with us.” Turning her head to the side, she gave Vasquez an impressive eyebrow wiggle. “And maybe we can… you know… fool around a little.”

 

Vasquez laughed.

 

“Only after you brush your teeth,” they said, giving up their pretend-sleepiness. “I’m not making out with you before you do.” Leaving kisses all along Lucy’s left shoulder, Vasquez squeezed her waist for a second. “I’ll get the duvet to the couch.” Huffing, Lucy looked after Vasquez’s form as they got up from the bed and slid the duvet off Lucy’s body. “Come on, Luce. Move.”

 

“I’m enjoying the view,” Lucy drawled, letting her eyes roam freely over Vasquez’s naked upper body. “You should only ever walk around like this.” They were clad in nothing but their black boxer briefs and Lucy loved every second of it.

 

“Perv,” Vasquez mumbled fondly, placing their hands on their waist. 

 

“That pose isn’t helping,” Lucy teased, pushing herself up on her elbows. 

 

“I’m going to leave now,” they said, grinning quietly to themself as they picked up the duvet and left the bedroom. Chuckling, Lucy took a second to close her eyes and take in the happiness that swirled all around her.

 

She had a good job, she had Vasquez, and she had the most comfortable little apartment in all of New York City. 

 

With a content sigh, Lucy lifted herself off the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

 

She did want to make out with her datemate, and if brushing her teeth would get her to that goal, then she had absolutely no trouble with that. Vasquez would probably come and join her in a second anyway. 

 

Maybe later, they could shower together.

 

Water conservation was important, after all.

 

-

 

When Vasquez didn’t join her in the bathroom, Lucy worried just a bit.

 

After rinsing out her mouth, wiping her face down with a wet washcloth, and then drying herself on the towel next to her, Lucy stuck her hands into the pockets of her pajama top (so useful) and wandered out into the open living room and kitchen area.

 

Vasquez was standing by the window next to the coffee machine, a look of wonder on their face.

 

“You okay?” Lucy asked, her eyes trailing down to Vasquez’s delicious butt. It looked wonderfully tight in those black boxer briefs and Lucy wanted nothing more than to grab those cheeks with both hands and--

 

“It snowed,” Vasquez whispered, voice full of awe. “I mean, it’s snowing.”

 

Letting go of her dirty thoughts, Lucy joined Vasquez by the window, wrapping her arms around their waist. The world outside was covered in white. Since it was still pretty early on a Sunday morning, some of the snow hadn’t even been touched yet. Of course, a lot of it had been trampled on - this was New York City after all (the city that never slept) - but Lucy was still fascinated by how pretty it made it everything look. 

 

“I’ve never seen snow in real life before,” Vasquez murmured, staring out at the city below them.

 

“Never?” Lucy was honestly surprised.

 

“Before I moved to National City, I lived in LA my whole life,” Vasquez explained, even though Lucy already knew this. “My mom and dad weren’t big into traveling, so,” they shrugged, “we mostly stayed in the area.”

 

Lucy shook her head.

 

“Guess that cancels my Sunday plans,” she said, letting go of Vasquez and walking back over to the bedroom. 

 

“Why?” Vasquez called after her, already hot on Lucy’s heels.

 

“Because you’ve never seen actual snow before,” she said, slipping out of her pajamas faster than she ever had before. “Which means that we’re going to find ourselves a nice park for you to play in.” Her panties followed next. “We’re going to build a snowperson and we’re going to make snow angels and then I’m going to beat your ass in a snowball fight.”

 

Sliding on a new pair of panties, Lucy yelped a little in surprise when Vasquez pulled her into a hug. They’d been together for so long by now that Lucy was used to the feeling of Vasquez’s naked body blanketing her own - but still. 

 

“I feel like I should be making a sex joke here,” she mumbled, slipping her fingers under the elastic of Vasquez’s boxer briefs and gently patting their butt. “And we don’t have time for that! You need to experience snow.”

 

Pulling back from the hug, Vasquez cupped Lucy’s cheeks and gave her a loving kiss.

 

“I love you,” they murmured, before kissing Lucy again. “Thank you.”

 

Feeling just a bit overwhelmed by the situation, Lucy shrugged a little.

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, sliding her hands up Vasquez’s back. “Now put on the warmest clothing you own, because I intend to shove snow down the back of your jacket once we get to the park.” She smiled shyly. “You haven’t experienced snow until someone has done that to you. I’ll gladly do the honors.”

 

Vasquez smiled gently.

 

Then, they were hugging again.

 

And Lucy took another moment.

 

If she could bottle this feeling, she knew she could bring about world peace in now time.

 

-

 

Vasquez and Lucy spent the better part of the day out in the snow.

 

By the end of their stay, there were several snow people scattered around the park.

 

At some point, a couple of kids had joined their efforts as well, creating somewhat of an army of menacing (and adorable) snow persons. 

 

Afterwards, they made snow angels to their heart's’ content, before rolling around in the snow turned into making out in the snow. Thankfully, the children had moved on by that point, so Lucy didn’t feel too guilty about getting some PG-rated action.

 

All of that ended, however, when Lucy pulled away and pushed a handful of snow into Vasquez’s face, causing an all-out snowball war to break out between the two of them. Which Lucy - to her shame - did  _ not  _ win.

 

When all of that was done, they walked through the park until they found a small food vendor who sold hot chocolate and waffles.

 

Together, they sat on one of the benches and nursed their food and drink.

 

And even though they were sitting in a damn well picturesque forest area inside the city, Vasquez’s smile and flushed cheeks had been the most gorgeous thing of all. 

 

Lucy was pretty sure it was the best day she’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh this is where Lucy and Vasquez went shhhhh
> 
> all mistakes are MINE
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	22. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Waking up together" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez feels warm and comfortable."

Warmth.

 

That was the first thing Vasquez felt when they were pushed from sleep.

 

They felt warm and comfortable and perfectly relaxed.

 

There was no pressing need to pee, because they’d already gone to the bathroom a few hours before during the night. There wasn’t a niggling worry in the back of their mind about the things they’d forgotten to do. There was no important meeting waiting for them at the end of the day. There were no chores to be done.

 

Warmth.

 

Nothing but warmth and comfort and love.

 

Feeling the silk sheets wrapped tightly around them, Vasquez let out a quiet breath of relief and turned onto their other side. Slowly. Languidly. They were in no rush. There was no need to be frantic. No need to hurry.

 

Just warmth.

 

Smiling quietly to themself, Vasquez trailed the tips of their fingers over their wife’s forearm. Lucy was still asleep, knocked out cold from their lovemaking. Yesterday evening - the first night of their honeymoon - Vasquez had taken great pleasure in making absolutely sure that every part of Lucy’s body had been caressed, kissed and loved.

 

And now, hours later, Vasquez felt the stirrings of desire again.

 

Dimly.

 

Softly.

 

Wrapped up in that feeling of warmth.

 

Leaning over, Vasquez slid their bodies closer together. They’d drifted apart during the night - as sleeping bodies were wont to do sometimes - but Vasquez craved the contact of their skin pressed against Lucy’s.

 

Quietly, they drew the silk down Lucy’s back and brushed kisses along her shoulder and spine. Her skin was as warm as the sheets had been, and Vasquez rested their cheek on Lucy’s shoulder blade.

 

Closing their eyes, they basked in the moment.

 

Lucy Lane was theirs.

 

And they were Lucy Lane’s.

 

When their hand stroked the small of Lucy’s back, she let out a breath of air that resembled a purr. Her body started moving slowly, and Vasquez lifted their head so Lucy could turn onto her back, Vasquez’s hand following the movement and coming to a rest on their wife’s gorgeous stomach.

 

“Good morning,” Lucy breathed, completely unperturbed by the fact that she was naked underneath the silk. Bare to Vasquez’s appreciative eyes. Not feeling bashful around someone else was nice, and Vasquez had never felt more comfortable within their own body than they did when they were with Lucy.

 

“Morning,” Vasquez replied, drawing their index finger around Lucy’s belly button. “Did you sleep well?” Their gaze swept over Lucy’s relaxed features - her smiling eyes. They had never loved another person this much.

 

“I don’t think I’ve felt this mellow in years.” Lucy’s voice was just as soft and quiet as Vasquez’s, and she lifted her hand to their face, softly stroking their jawline. The tips of her fingers moved over to Vasquez’s lips. “I love you.”

 

Leaning back down again, Vasquez brushed a kiss against Lucy’s mouth.

  
“I love you, too,” they murmured, sliding up and over Lucy’s body. Their movements remained as slow and steady as they had been all morning, and Lucy willingly opened her legs so Vasquez could slip in between them comfortably. “Mrs. Lane.”

 

Grinning, Lucy placed her hands on their naked waist and gently kissed them again.

 

“I’m glad you feel the same, Mx. Lane.” Her smile made it a bit difficult to keep kissing, but they made it work, especially when Vasquez’s hand slid along Lucy’s thigh, gently caressing the bare skin. 

 

Their hotel room was expensive, but Vasquez was glad they’d forked over this much cash. The sheets felt incredible against their naked skin and the sunlight shone directly onto the curtains of their bed’s baldachin. Golden light made Lucy’s form look even more radiant than it already was.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Lucy whispered, rubbing circles into Vasquez’s hipbones.

 

“Like what?” Vasquez replied, enjoying the little game they were playing. “Like you’re the only person in the world? Like you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me? Like you’re the woman I’m going to spend the rest of my life with?”

 

Closing her eyes, Lucy bit her bottom lip and breathed out gently through her nose.

 

“Yeah, like that.” She didn’t sound embarrassed in the slightest, and Vasquez suspected that she’d just wanted to hear them say it again. Lucy didn’t always fare well with showing emotions or asking for the things she needed. 

 

“You are the best person I’ve ever met,” Vasquez said quietly, lovingly nuzzling Lucy’s cheek with their nose. Next, they placed a kiss on Lucy’s eyelid. “You are the smartest,” a kiss on the nose, “kindest,” a kiss on the temple, “most beautiful,” a kiss on the forehead, “most talented person I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

 

Opening her eyes again, Lucy gently cupped Vasquez’s cheeks.

 

“Same,” she said reverently, causing Vasquez to break out into honest-to-god  _ giggles _ . 

 

“Such a romantic,” they teased her, leaning down and stealing another kiss from Lucy’s lips. 

 

“That’s your job, my beautiful sap,” Lucy sassed them right back. Her hands slid down to Vasquez’s shoulders, before finding purchase on their breasts. “Now, how about you show me how much you love me…” 

 

“And how would Major Lane want me to do that?” Vasquez asked, wrapping Lucy’s leg around their own waist. Their mind drifted off to the nice new strap-on they’d brought together - the flesh-colored one they were planning to wear whenever their gender identity leaned more towards the masculine side.

 

Apparently, though, Lucy had a different idea.

 

Leaning in closely, she brushed her lips against Vasquez’s ear.

 

“By reaching over to the bedside table, picking up the phone, and calling up room service.” She kissed their cheek. “I’m starving.” When she pulled back, there was a grin on her face, and Vasquez couldn’t help but press their foreheads together. They didn’t think they’d ever been happier.

 

“Whatever Mrs. Lane wants, Mrs. Lane gets,” they whispered, kissing Lucy deeply for a second before reaching over to grab the telephone. While they called, Lucy pulled the duvet back over them both, wrapping them up in a cocoon of warmth and softness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k of the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed. i'm tired
> 
> all mistakes are mine
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	23. let me see that body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Word: "First time trying something new" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluffy Humor]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez and Lucy try out massaging oil for the first time."

Turning over the page in their newspaper, Vasquez took a sip from their afternoon coffee and gave off a soft sigh of enjoyment. They’d had a late shift, which had caused them to sleep until just a couple of minutes ago. 

 

At least they had the rest of the day off.

 

Lucy had been out of the apartment by the time they’d woken up, but she’d left a note on their corkboard telling Vasquez she would be back soon. She’d run out to get some much-needed groceries. 

 

Humming absentmindedly, Vasquez studied the sports page of their newspaper. They’d been working so much that keeping up with their favorite football team had become quite the challenge. There were only so many times Vasquez could check their phone underneath the center console before somebody noticed, and J’onn usually wasn’t pleased when his agents slacked off at their job.

 

They’d just decided to skip the rest of the sports section, when they heard Lucy’s key in the door. 

 

A smile spread over their lips. 

 

Putting down the newspaper, Vasquez got up from their chair just in time to see Lucy shoulder her way inside with three cotton bags full of groceries in her hands. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that Vasquez was standing next to their kitchen island.

 

“Hey,” Lucy greeted them warmly, kicking the door shut behind herself and walking over to the open kitchen area. “I thought you’d still be asleep by the time I got back.” Setting down the bags, Lucy grabbed Vasquez’s old  _ Minecraft  _ t-shirt and pulled them into a sweet kiss. “I hope you left me some coffee.”

 

Vasquez swooned a little.

 

Two years and Lucy still managed to knock the wind from their lungs.

 

“Plenty of coffee left in the pot,” they murmured, watching Lucy grab the first bag and put it on the counter. Taking another second to watch Lucy unpack, Vasquez finally sighed and moved to help.

 

Between the two of them, they had everything put away in a matter of minutes.

 

Until…

 

“Hey, what’s this?” Vasquez asked, looking down at a small red bottle. “Massaging oil?” They opened the cap and took a sniff. “Oh, nice, strawberry flavor.” They turned over the bottle while Lucy moved over to them.

 

“I figured we could try this out,” Lucy murmured, wrapping her arms around Vasquez’s waist. They’d both been working extra hard these last few weeks, so Vasquez wasn’t at all surprised that Lucy had bought something to help them relax. “It’s supposed to have aphrodisiac properties as well.”

 

Chuckling, Vasquez leaned into Lucy’s embrace.

 

“I didn’t realize we were lacking in that department,” they teased her, kissing Lucy’s cheek.

  
“We’re not, but it might be nice to try out,” Lucy whispered, turning Vasquez’s head more fully to the side so she could kiss them properly. It felt nice, and Vasquez enjoyed the way she felt wrapped all around them. “And it gives me an excuse to touch your butt.”

 

Snorting, Vasquez set the bottle of massaging oil onto the counter before shifting so they could curl their arms around Lucy as well. 

 

“I had no idea that you needed one,” they husked, grabbing Lucy’s hand with their own and sliding it down until it rested on their ass. Their dark blue  _ Wonder Woman _ boxer briefs fit snugly around their waist, and it always gave them an extra boost of confidence when Lucy watched them walk around the apartment.

 

Squeezing Vasquez’s butt cheek, Lucy chuckled and leaned in once more to kiss them. 

 

“Fine, I don’t  _ need  _ an excuse, but I’m still going to enjoy using the oil,” she husked, letting her other hand slide down as well. This one slipped underneath the waistband of Vasquez’s boxer briefs and sought out naked flesh. “What can I say? I’m more of a butt girl.”

 

Shaking their head, Vasquez leaned their head against Lucy’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want to try the oil right now?” they asked, already feeling the stirrings of desire from Lucy’s teasing. They couldn’t wait to get their hands on her. “I want to try it out on you first.” Since Lucy’s dad had come back into town recently, she probably needed the relaxation more than Vasquez did.

 

“I was going to wait until tonight, but I’m game if you are,” Lucy whispered, pulling her hands back from their ass. “How about you set up our bedroom and I’ll get myself a coffee. Just throw some towels on top of the bed or something. I don’t know if this oil stuff will wash out.”

 

Even though Vasquez had read on the bottle that the oil was supposedly  _ supposed  _ to come out easily, they knew Lucy’s worries were not unfounded. Just because a product told you there wouldn’t be a stain didn’t mean the product was telling the truth.

 

“Alright,” they agreed, kissing Lucy’s cheek and grabbing their own coffee before making their way into the bedroom. A second later, they pivoted back and grabbed the oil. Better to take it now than for Lucy to forget to bring it over to the bedroom as well.

 

From the ensuite bathroom, they pulled a couple of towels and draped them over the bed after pulling off the duvet and throwing it on the floor. By the time they’d laid out two layers of towels, Lucy joined them with her coffee.

 

She sipped from it and let out a pleasurable sigh.

 

“So good,” she breathed, grinning to herself. “The massaging oil is supposed to double as lube, too.” She put her mug next to Vasquez’s on the bedside table and shrugged out of her blazer. “So that’s pretty cool.” 

 

Nodding, Vasquez pulled off the t-shirt they’d thrown on after rolling out of bed. They and Lucy barely had sex without lube, because it just made the whole experience that much easier and more enjoyable. 

 

Even if it sometimes resulted in a bigger mess.

 

“Well, my love,” Vasquez motioned to the bed after stripping off their boxer briefs, which left them completely naked. “Get on the bed and let me work my magic.” They watched eagerly as Lucy stripped off her skirt and blouse, followed by her bra. 

 

“Now would be the time to congratulate me on my excellent purchasing choices,” she said, sliding down her panties and taking off her socks. When she was finally naked, she pulled up her hair and put it into a small ponytail. No use getting the oil into her hair, too.

 

“Yes, I’m very impressed,” they teased her, enjoying the view as Lucy lay down on her stomach, placing her head on her forearms and giving Vasquez a coy look over her shoulder. Before they joined her, they turned towards their stereo and put on one of their relaxing playlists. It wasn’t the best music to have sex to, but this was more about making Lucy let go of the stress she’d been harboring recently.

 

Straddling Lucy’s ass, Vasquez grabbed the oil and poured a bit of it out onto Lucy’s back, before squeezing some into their hands as well. They’d washed their hands, so they had no qualms about rubbing their palms together before settling them on Lucy’s skin. 

 

A few months ago, they’d both taken a massaging class together (during one of their mandatory off days that J’onn forced them to take), and it was paying off now. Vasquez was feeling more than confident as they worked their fingers into Lucy’s shoulders and neck.

 

Lucy groaned.

 

“I really needed this,” she whimpered, just as Vasquez kneaded the muscles around her spine. “Thanks for letting me go first.” The noises and sighs she was making were driving Vasquez just a little crazy, and they could feel themself getting wet. 

 

“I love you,” Vasquez murmured, moving their hands down to Lucy’s lower back and applying just the right amount of pressure. There were a couple of satisfying popping sounds and Lucy moaned in appreciation. 

 

“I love you, too.” Lucy breathed out slowly and evenly and Vasquez spent the next twenty minutes working Lucy’s back as best as they could. By the end of it, Lucy seemed to have turned into a boneless mass of relaxation and Vasquez grinned to themself as they moved their hands down to Lucy’s ass cheeks next. 

 

“I think it’s time we relieved another kind of tension,” they murmured, kneading the tight muscles and enjoying every second of it. Despite the many compliments Lucy gave them on their own butt, Vasquez was of the belief that Lucy’s was actually even better. 

 

“Yes,” Lucy gasped, just as Vasquez spread her ass cheeks and ran their thumb over the puckered ring of muscle there. Maybe Vasquez could eat Lucy’s ass later - after they’d made her come. 

 

Moving their fingers even further down, Vasquez slipped them into Lucy’s wetness, taking great pleasure in finding her clit and circling it carefully. It was engorged with blood and Vasquez was more than a little gratified to feel how wet and ready Lucy was for them. Not that they’d expected any different after this twenty minute session of foreplay, but it was still nice to feel.

 

“I bet you’re relaxed enough to take three of my fingers today,” Vasquez murmured, keeping their left hand on Lucy’s ass as they swirled their index and ring finger around Lucy’s opening. “After I make you come, I’m going to massage your thighs, and then I’m going to make you come again.”

 

Lucy whimpered, and Vasquez squeezed more of the massaging oil onto their fingers.

 

Then, they pushed inside Lucy. 

 

Slowly.

 

Deliberately.

 

They’d just been prepared to pull back and thrust into her again, when Lucy let out a gasp of what was unmistakably  _ pain _ . The sound was so unexpected and so horrific that Vasquez pulled out of her immediately, but before they could ask what was wrong, Lucy was on her feet and scrambling for the door of the bathroom.

 

“Luce?” Vasquez called out, following their girlfriend with a feeling of dread creeping into their stomach. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Had they hurt Lucy somehow? They’d done this so many times before that it seemed almost impossible.

 

“It burns, fuck, it burns so fucking much,” Lucy yelled, jumping into the shower and pulling the shower head off its holder. In a matter of seconds she was blasting ice cold water onto her nether regions, while Vasquez gulped.

 

The fucking massaging oil.

 

Grabbing a washcloth from one of the cabinets, Vasquez joined Lucy in the shower and held it to her. Lucy was busy trying to wipe the oil out of her vagina, but the pained look on her face made it pretty obvious that it wasn’t quite working out how she wanted it to, so Vasquez pulled back the offered cloth.

 

“I’m sorry,” they said, rubbing Lucy’s back. 

 

“Not your fault,” Lucy said through gritted teeth, still trying to wash away the fire in her vagina. “Stupid fucking bullshit product of low fucking quality.” She whimpered and wiped a little harder. “Next time we’re reading the reviews online first.” Vasquez winced - there were probably a billion posts online that described what Lucy was feeling right this second. 

 

“Can I do anything?” they asked, grabbing a bottle of bodywash and squeezing a dollop into their hand. Biting their bottom lip, they wet their hands and the washcloth before starting to lather Lucy’s back. Better to get the damn oil off as soon as possible so there was no way it would go into any more of Lucy’s orifices. 

 

“I feel like I have a thousand fire ants crawling around down there.” There were tears in Lucy’s eyes, and Vasquez kissed her cheek. “So much for having a nice, relaxing afternoon.” She finally seemed to give up on trying to make the feeling stop. Now that Lucy had gotten rid of the excess oil, it was probably just a matter of time for the sting to wear off.

 

“I’ll make you your favorite for dinner,” Vasquez offered, taking the shower head from Lucy’s hand and putting it back in its holder so they could wash off the oil properly and make it all go down the drain instead of somewhere else.

 

“I feel like I need to shove an ice pack up my vag,” Lucy complained, leaning back into Vasquez’s embrace. “We’re never trying anything new ever again. It’s just straight up vanilla sex from now on. Missionary position. Safe and boring.”

 

Vasquez snorted softly.

 

“If you say so, honey.” They gently stroked Lucy’s stomach. “Would it make you feel any better if I offered to put some of the evil oil into my own vagina?” It was meant as a joke, and they knew Lucy could tell, but she still pondered the suggestion as though they’d actually been serious.

 

“It would lighten my load…” Lucy teased, sighing as she wriggled her lower body. “But I don’t ever want you to suffer like this.” They finished their shower and Vasquez helped Lucy dry off. “I just want to lay down and watch stupid TV shows.” 

 

The pain was clear in every one of her steps, and Vasquez pulled off the towels so Lucy could sit down. Then, they pulled the duvet over her and grabbed the remote for their bedroom television. 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, they cuddled together while Lucy suffered.

 

And the massaging oil found its rightful place.

 

In the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor lucy. that's got to sting
> 
> all mistakes are mine
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


	24. don't be so shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word/Prompt: "Don't Be So Shy in the club" [Lucy x Vasquez; Fluff]
> 
> Summary: "Vasquez and Lucy are going to a club for their first date."

“Are you good?” Alex asked, clapping her hands on Vasquez’s shoulders and squeezing them encouragingly. “Do you need another drink? A snack?” She gave Vasquez an intense look. “A condom?”

  
Vasquez slapped her away while Maggie laughed in the background.

  
“Don’t make me hurt you,” they grumbled, pushing past Alex and picking up their half-finished beer. They really shouldn’t drink too much, considering they were picking Lucy up on their motorcycle. Safety first.

  
“I’m just trying to help you out,” Alex teased them, slipping down next to Maggie and sliding her arms across the back of the sofa. “Who knows what you and Lane are going to do in the club.”

  
Vasquez threw a pillow at her.

  
“Shut up or I’m telling your girlfriend that you’re cosying up to Sawyer,” Vasquez warned her, finishing their beer.

  
While Alex scoffed, Maggie threw her arms around Alex’s stomach.

  
“I had no idea, Danvers,” she purred, making Alex slide away from her and get off the couch.

  
“Screw both of you,” she said, kicking Vasquez’s shin as she passed them. A few seconds later, she emerged from the hallway with Vasquez’s leather jacket clutched in her hands. “Put this on. Let’s finish off this look so you can get your ass out of here.”

  
“This is my apartment,” Vasquez reminded her, slipping on the jacket.

  
“Yeah, and we’re going to stay right here until you get back from your date.” Sitting down on the armchair this time, Alex grabbed her own beer and made herself comfortable while Vasquez shook their head. “Unless you don’t come back, in which case Maggie and I will meet up with Kara at my apartment.”

  
“I know all this.” Vasquez fiddled with one of the buttons of their shirt.

  
“I thought maybe you hadn’t heard me earlier when you were too busy thinking about Lane to pay attention to me.” Leaning over, Alex held her hand out to Maggie, who slapped it with her own in a glorious high-five.

  
“It’s time for me to go,” Vasquez announced, secretly glad to have such awesome friends. Working for the DEO had brought them almost nothing but joy. “Before the two of you decide to talk me into any crazy ideas.”

  
“We would never,” Maggie drawled, giving Vasquez an entirely too mischievous look.

  
“Just go and get the girl,” Alex told them, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. “We’ll be here all night, if you decide not to stay with Lucy after your date is over.” She seemed perfectly relaxed, but Vasquez knew that Alex was almost as anxious as them to see the date succeed.

  
After all, Alex and Kara had been the ones to finally make Vasquez and Lucy admit to their feelings. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but Vasquez was more than grateful for their friends’ help.

  
With another determined nod, Vasquez grabbed their keys.

  
Time to get this party started.

  
-

  
Lucy was standing in front of her apartment building, nervously thinking about lighting up a cigarette. Even though she knew she shouldn’t, breaking the habit was difficult. If she continued to smoke, it would eventually kill her, Lucy was more than aware of that fact, but it was also excellent at getting her to calm down.

  
It had been quite some time since Lucy had been on a date. Ever since the whole James debacle, Lucy had been happily single - her wayward thoughts about Agent Vasquez notwithstanding.

  
She was just glad they weren’t doing the whole first date going to a fancy restaurant thing, because that would have only made her more nervous. They could go to all the nice places once they were sure they could spend a good chunk of time together without getting bored. Really, going to a club would be a much better first experience, and Lucy was glad that Vasquez had agreed to her terms.

  
A couple of years ago, she’d followed all of the proper dating steps with James, and she’d seen how that had turned out. And fine, maybe basing the rest of her life on one spectacularly failed relationship wasn’t smart behavior, but Lucy was holding on to the fact that Vasquez already sort of knew her from work.

  
They knew what she was like and how shut off she could be.

  
Just as her thoughts threatened to spiral even more out of control, Lucy heard the unmistakable rumble of a motorcycle. The bike stopped right next to her building, and the person who swung off their legs and took of their helmet looked sinfully attractive in the tight dark jeans and black leather jacket.

  
Walking down the last few steps of her driveway, Lucy reached the motorcycle just as Vasquez glanced up at her. They looked far too handsome for their own good and Lucy grinned quietly to herself as Vasquez raked a hand through their unruly hair.

  
“Hey,” Lucy husked, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her own leather jacket.

  
Vasquez blushed.

  
“Hey,” they replied, setting down their helmet and reaching over to take Lucy’s hand. “I know I’m a bit early. I just needed to get away from Alex and Maggie; they were driving me absolutely insane.”

  
Leaning in to place a small kiss on Vasquez’s cheek, Lucy squeezed their hand.

  
“Why do you think I was waiting outside?” Lucy loved Kara to death, but she could be a bit of an overly excited puppy at times, and Lucy had already been nervous enough. She didn’t also need Kara to bounce around her.

  
Tugging Lucy closer, Vasquez pointed behind themself at their bike.

  
“Ready to go?” they asked gently, looking every bit the righteous and beautiful agent that Lucy had come to know at work. If she had to get back into the dating world, she was pretty sure it couldn’t have been with a kinder, sweeter person than Vasquez.

  
“Beyond ready,” she promised, taking the second helmet that Vasquez offered her.

  
-

  
The club was pretty crowded, but Vasquez barely paid attention to any of the other people in the room. Their entire focus was placed squarely on Lucy’s hand curled around their own. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of finally being in this moment after nearly two years of silent pining.

  
“You want a drink?” Vasquez said directly into Lucy’s ear. Thankfully, the music wasn’t earth-shatteringly loud, but they used the opportunity to lean in close to Lucy anyway. From the way Lucy looked at them, it was pretty obvious that she didn’t mind their proximity one bit.

  
Once they’d both gotten something sweet and light, Lucy and Vasquez found a table to gather around and watched the other guests dancing to the beat. The conversation wasn’t stilted, and Vasquez laughed when Lucy told them a story about something that had happened while Vasquez had been conducting important DEO business in New York City.

  
Vasquez had never imagined that they would one day be in this position. Or that they would actually get up the courage to ask Lucy out in the first place - let alone that she would ever say yes.

  
When the music changed, Lucy instantly seemed to perk up even more.

  
“Oh my god, I love this song,” she said, grabbing Vasquez by the hand and pulling them into the mass of dancing bodies. Once they were in the middle of the dancefloor, Lucy wrapped her arms around Vasquez’s body. She hummed along to the sound and lyrics pumped in Vasquez’s ears as they started to move their body.

  
Close your eyes, you’re alright.

  
The feeling of Lucy’s hips in their hands was intoxicating and Vasquez spent a good couple of seconds just trying to absorb this moment. Trying to come to terms with the fact that Lucy was touching them. Wanted to touch them. Wanted to be close to them.

  
Do you feel my heat on your skin?

  
They could barely breathe as Lucy turned around in their arms and moved her hips to the sound of the music. She was beautiful.

  
Take off your clothes, blow out the fire. Don’t be so shy.

  
Emboldened by the lyrics of the song, Vasquez flattened themself against Lucy’s back and pressed their lips against her neck. Even though they’d barely had any alcohol, their blood seemed to buzz. And if Lucy’s reaction to their touch was anything to go by, she wasn’t at all opposed to how their evening was going.

  
Take off my clothes, oh bless me father. Don’t ask me why.

  
It had been Lucy’s idea to throw out the more traditional dating routine, and Vasquez had been more than fine with that. They’d never been the conventional type anyway, and if it made Lucy feel better to go about things differently, then they weren’t going to tell her no.

  
Can you feel my hips in your hands?

  
When Lucy turned around again, her eyes were full of fire, and she roughly grabbed Vasquez’s cheeks to pull them into a sensual kiss. Her lips were as soft as her glances had been all night, and Vasquez held her as close as they possibly could.

  
In the dark I see your smile. Do you feel my heat on my skin?

  
Lucy’s lips covered theirs with a passion that Vasquez had rarely felt. Her teeth on their bottom lip were anything but chaste and Vasquez tried not to moan, even if the music would have likely covered up the noise. They never wanted the song to end. They wanted to stay in this moment with Lucy and never let go.

  
-

  
“Thanks for the great night,” Lucy murmured, slipping off the motorcycle and taking off the helmet. Her cheeks weren’t flushed with pleasure anymore, but she looked thoroughly relaxed and happy. Vasquez could hardly believe how much they’d danced. “How about we meet up at the alien bar next time?”

  
Grinning, Vasquez slipped off their own helmet and leaned over to give Lucy a sweet and loving kiss. They could do that now, they realized. Just lean in and kiss the brilliant woman they worked with. The thought still left them feeling slightly unsteady.

  
“Sounds great,” they replied, running their thumb over Lucy’s bottom lip. “I had a perfect time.” Who cared that someone had spilled a drink all over them? As long as they could laugh about it with Lucy, everything was good. “I can pick you up again. How about next week?”

  
“I’ll text you.” Leaning in, Lucy stole another kiss. “I should go now, before I ask you to come upstairs. And I think Kara is going to have a Kryptonian aneurysm if I do that.” Vasquez wasn’t ready to take that step with Lucy yet anyway, but that was a conversation for another time.

  
“And then Alex would gut you,” they observed, fiddling around with their helmet. “Tell Kara I said hi.”

  
“Will do,” Lucy said, winking and giving Vasquez a mock-salute. “Text me when you’re home so I know everything’s okay.” Taking a step back, Lucy watched as Vasquez put on their helmet and restarted their bike. “Try not to fight any crime on your way.”

  
Chuckling, Vasquez waved to her.

  
“I’ll try,” they promised, before driving away.

  
Once they were out of earshot, they let out a whoop of triumph.

  
Best.

  
Date.

  
Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everybody! :))
> 
> All mistakes are mine
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo


End file.
